Resiste
by Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: Sasuke tiene 37 años y Sakura 17. Una diferencia de edad que no será para nada fácil de superar.
1. Prologo

**Disclamer:**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha masashi kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas.

El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito **NO ME PERTENECE** le pertenece ha **Joha **quien muy amabelemente me permitio la adaptacion muchas gracias nena.

Y por si quieren entrar a su Blog les dejo El link **leovivoysiento . blogspot . Com/**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**.**

_- Te follare – declaro muy segura_

_De uno de los bolsillos de su corto… ¿Short?... ¿Falda?... lo que sea, saco un cigarrillo que puedo jugar no era tabaco y lo encendió frente a mi, cuando ya lo tuvo prendido y dio la primera calada, soltó todo el humo en mi rostro._

_- Follaremos como conejos… eso te lo firmo_

_- Nunca – la tome de los hombros y de un leve empujón la aleje de mí_

_- Resiste… no importa – se encogió de hombros – terminaremos follando igual_

_Sin esperar nada mas le dio una rápida apretada a mi entrepierna, la que aunque no se puso dura comenzó a reaccionar, enseguida se giro como si no hubiera pasado nada y salio de mi casa…_

_Creo que si tendré que aprender a Resistir._


	2. Capitulo 1

**Disclamer:**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha masashi kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas.

El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito **NO ME PERTENECE** le pertenece ha **Joha**quien muy amabelemente me permitio la adaptacion muchas gracias nena.

Y por si quieren entrar a su Blog les dejo El link **leovivoysiento . blogspot . Com/**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

Volví mi vista hacia la ventana, la verdad es que de ventana tenia muy poco porque a penas y se veían las nubes, viajar en avión no era mi actividad favorita en el mundo, pero el motivo de este viaje hacía que se me olvidara cualquier tonto temor a las alturas.

Después de cinco años especializándome en Londres por fin volví a mi natal Manhattan, extrañaba New York casi tanto como a mi hijo, cuando me fui solo era un adolescente de 15 años, ahora debía ser todo un hombre a sus 20 años.

Me lo hubiera llevado conmigo si no hubiera sido por la perra de su madre, Ino solo se embarazó para retenerme, pensaba que teniendo un hijo mío me casaría con ella y podría formar parte de la familia Uchiha, pobre de ella, mi hijo es mi mundo pero su madre me tiene sin ningún cuidado.

Jamás la ame y jamás la amare, ahora se que es solo una perra mas capaz de dejar a mi Daisuke solo por la vida, debería haber luchado mas por él antes de irme pero estúpidamente pensé que un hijo debía estar con su madre, por fin ahora ella encontró algún viejo rico al que si puede venderle su desgastado cuerpo por algunas joyas, Sora creo que me dijo mi hijo era el nombre del pobre anciano que ya bordeaba los 70 años, en fin, eso es lo que menos me importa, con que haya dejado de Daisuke solo para que yo pueda enderezar algo de su vida me basta y me sobra.

Aunque se que él siempre ha sido muy maduro, mas de alguna vez me llamó para que fuera a ver su madre que había llegado borracha y estaba tirada en algún lugar de la casa, algo muy triste para un niño, pero nada de eso se volvería a repetir.

- Desea algo mas – gire mi vista hacia la azafata que estaba a mi lado

- No gracias – trate de sonar lo mas amable posible

- Quizás algún trago – la señorita se acerco más hacia mí tratando de dejar al descubierto su obvio escote

¿Qué pasa con las mujeres que no se respetan?

- Lo siento señorita – le sonreí por pura pena – pero creo que ofrecerle sexo a los pasajeros no esta entre las funciones que aparecen en su contrato, así que le ruego se limite a sus funciones reales

El rostro de póker de la pobre chica era de película, se retiro sin siquiera decir una palabra, de verdad me daban pena las mujeres como ella, ofreciendo sexo como si fuera un pañuelo desechable, las mujeres deberían quererse un poco mas y no andar ofreciendo su cuerpo así.

Creo que por mi forma de pensar es que me especialice en ética, de pequeño me crié bajo el alero de una muy conservadora familia y la única vez en mi vida que trate de hacer algo irresponsable me escape a un Pub, me emborrache y tuve sexo con la peor perra del mundo, aunque de ello haya nacido mi hijo, eso no quita que termine de entender que saltarse las reglas y ser irresponsable solo lleva a la ruina.

Cerré los ojos y caí en un profundo sueño, soñé con la vida que me esperaba a partir de ahora junto a Daisuke y lo maravillosa que esta seria.

A mis 38 años por fin podría ejercer en lo que siempre quise, profesor, ya me había hartado la investigación y escribir, ahora quería enseñar lo que había aprendido a lo largo de todos estos años y uno de los mejores colegios de New York me había casi rogado para incluirme en sus filas.

La voz del piloto por los altoparlantes avisó que estábamos por aterrizar, le pedí a mi hijo que no viniera a recogerme porque eso solo lo distraería de los estudio, estaba en segundo año de medicina en la NYU y por sus cartas y llamadas telefónicas se que es uno de los mejores de su clase.

- Perdón – una escultural mujer rubia que debía bordear los 30 años se me acerco – ¿Me podrías ayudar con la maleta roja?

- Claro – la cinta justo traía la maleta de la señorita así que la tome sin ningún problema – aquí tiene – le saque la manija y se la entregue

- Gracias – cambio su voz a una mas coqueta y supe que esta era mi retirada - ¿Podría invitarte a tomar algo?

- No gracias

Se que fui descortés pero me giré sobre mis talones y salí de ahí, no niego que he tenido sexo en estos años, pero no hay nada que odie mas que el sexo casual, si me acuesto con alguien es porque hay sentimientos de por medio, hacerlo por hacerlo no esta para nada en mi pensamiento.

Tome mis maletas, tenia muy pocas ya que siempre supe que mi paso por Londres solo era temporal, y me dispuse a tomar un taxi justo afuera del aeropuerto, le indique al chofer la dirección de la casa que recién había adquirido para que con mi hijo iniciáramos nuestra nueva vida.

El taxi aparco y le pague mientras en canoso señor me entrgaba mis maletas, había visto la casa por Internet y de la misma forma había hecho todos los tramites, pero ahora al verla frente a mi me gusto aun mas, era grande y hermosa… una casa familiar.

Daisuke ya debía estar instalado porque en el transcurso de la semana pasada había mandado a traer todas las cosas necesarias para ambos.

En cuanto abrí la puerta de entrada unos extraños gemidos me pusieron en aleta.

¿Ladrones?

Deje mis maletas tiradas y me apresure a la sala.

Ahí, sobre mi adorado piano negro estaba una chica recostada mientras un joven la embestía por atrás, la escena era totalmente asquerosa, los gemidos de ambos se podrían escuchar a kilómetros.

Seguramente algunos vagabundos habían entrado pensando que la casa estaba desocupada.

Me apresure a ellos para parar este acto de perversión, cuando estuve mas cerca me fije que la chica estaba inhalando una sustancia blanca que estaba sobre mi piano.

_Cocaína,_ grito mi mente.

Se estaban drogando y follando en mi sala.

¡En mi piano!

La furia que estaba tratando de contener quedo olvidada, ya no había nada que contener.

- ¡¿QUE MIERDA ES ESTO?

Ambos jóvenes voltearon sus vistas hasta mí pero no disminuyeron en nada su acto, siguieron cogiendo como si fueran perros pegados, de hecho hasta pensé en arrojarle agua caliente.

- ¿Es… tu papá?

La voz de la mujer sonó distorsionada por los gemidos peor aun así entendí muy bien lo que dijo.

¿Papá?

La chica no despego sus ojos de los míos, pareciera que verme a mi mientras le daba otro por atrás la encendía… asqueroso.

- Si – el joven volvió a voltear hacia mi y en ese momento caí en cuenta…

- Daisuke – susurre

- Hola papá

- Dai…. ¡Me corro bebé! – la chica recargo su cuerpo en el piano cuando, supongo yo, llego a su orgasmo

- Mmmm Sakuraaaaaaaaa

De una estocada más mi hijo llego a su propio orgasmo.

Después de haber visto tantas cosas con su madre, jamás pensé tener que presenciar una escena como esta, mi hijo cogiendo y drogándose sin importarle que yo estuviera viendolo.

- Hola – gire hacia la voz de ¿Sakura?

Ahora con mas calma repare en ella, tenia el cabello corto y rosado, sus ojos esmeraldas estaban demasiado maquillados de negro y su ropa a penas y le tapaba algo, esta aun con los pechos a fuera y no veía intención de su parte por taparlos.

- Dai – mi hijo inmediatamente puso su atención en ella - ¿Puedo follarme a tu papá?

¿Había escuchado bien?

Seguramente aun estoy en el avión y esto es solo una muy mala pesadilla… ¿No?

- ¿QUE? – grite muy fuerte cuando me di cuenta que esto era solo la realidad

- No creo que quiera… no coge desde que me concibió – la voz de mi hijo sonó tan normal que hasta me dolió

Cuando volví a verlos estaban acomodando sus ropas mas despreocupados aun.

- ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? – volvió a preguntar la ¿_señorita_?

- Sasuke… papá – levante los ojos para ver a Daisuke frente a mi con una sonrisa tan parecida pero a la vez distinta a la mía

- Tenemos que hablar – mi voz salió casi como un rugido

- ¿Por qué? – lo mire bien y en su rostro había verdadera duda

- ¿POR QUE? – volví a levantar la voz – acabo de llegar y te encuentro teniendo sexo y drogándote en la sala

- Se dice follar… o coger – la chica se levanto de hombros como queriendo quitarle importancia

- Usted – hable con los dientes apretados – debería retirarse a su casa

- Lo siento amor – Dai la tomo por la cintura y la apego a su pecho besando el tope de su cabeza – pero mi padre es algo amargado

- Tengo mas de esto si quieres – puso frente a mis ojos una bolsita con un polvo blanco – ayuda a relajarse

- Señorita – juro que trate que mi voz sonara lo mas cortes posible – le ruego que se retire de mi casa… y le comunico que no es mas bienvenida en ella… es mas… le ruego se mantenga lejos de mi hijo

- Tranquila Sakura – volvió a hablar mi hijo – ya se le pasara

- Bueno – se encogió de hombros – me voy donde Jiro… ¿Vas después?

Se giro para tomar un andrajoso morral que estaba en el suelo

- Si – la volvió a tomar de la cintura y pude ver claramente como metía su lengua hasta su garganta

- ¡DAISUKE!... A TU CUARTO AHORA… tenemos mucho que hablar – trate de controlar al máximo mi tono – yo dejare a… - mire a la tal Sakura de los pies a la cabeza tratando de encontrar algún adjetivo adecuado – _Sakura _en la puerta

- Bien… - puso su morral en sus hombros y se encamino a la salida

Las pisadas de mi hijo por la escalera resonaron en toda la casa, estaba enojado y no entendía porque, yo era el padre aquí, estoy seguro que este comportamiento tenia que ver con la perra de Ino así que no había mucha culpa en Daisuke, con una reprimenda y una larga charla creo que seria mas que suficiente.

- Señorita – le indique la puerta a la chica

- Sakura – me sonrió a la vez que se mordía el labio inferior

Teniéndola frente a mi y en posición vertical pude reparar mas en ella, su atuendo era de las típicas chicas incomprendidas y rebeldes, pero en sus ojos se notaba su corta edad, de verdad esperaba que por lo menos tuviera mas de 18 para evitar cualquier problema legal en el que se pudiera meter mi hijo.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? – rugí de muy mala gana

- ¿Importa? – se encogió de hombros y dió un paso hacia mi

- Si – soné mas seco aun

- Te apuesto que si me follaras no te importaría mi edad

- No me acuesto con niñas… menos… – la volví a escanear y me dió mas pena aun su patética vestimenta y semblante

- No te acuestas con nadie… me lo dijo Dai – una de sus manos oso ponerse en mi pecho pero inmediatamente la retire

- ¡Aléjate! de mi hijo – aun tenia su mano tomada así que la solté de golpe

- Te follare – declaro muy segura

De uno de los bolsillos de su corto… ¿Short?... ¿Falda?... lo que sea, saco un cigarrillo que puedo jugar no era tabaco y lo encendió frente a mi, cuando ya lo tuvo prendido y dio la primera calada, soltó todo el humo en mi rostro.

- Follaremos como conejos… eso te lo afirmo

- Nunca – la tome de los hombros y de un leve empujón la aleje de mí

- Resiste… no importa – se encogió de hombros – terminaremos follando igual

Sin esperar nada mas le dio una rápida apretada a mi entrepierna, la que aunque no se puso dura comenzó a reaccionar, enseguida se giro como si no hubiera pasado nada y salio de mi casa…

Creo que si tendré que aprender a Resistir.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Disclamer: L**os perosnajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertencen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas :))

Aunque SasukeCubiitodeHieloSexi-Kun no dijo lo mismo cuando pasamos ua de las mejores noches de sexo rudo y desenfrenado de toda mi corta e inesperta viida(HemorragiaNasal)(Babas)

El trama no me pertenece le pertenece ala grande y con una mente pervertida aun mas que la mia mi querida sempai **Joha **quien muy amablemente me permitio la adaptaccion de su ficc cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibida si lo haces sera considerado plagio y creanme que ire yo misma y movere cielo mar y tierra para que eso no vuelva a suceder.

Si quieren pueden visitar su blog se los recomiendo: http :/ leovivoysiento . blogspot . com/ ya sabes lo juntan todo vale?

* * *

><p><strong>..<strong>

**.**

**..**

**.**

**Capitulo 2**

Cerré la puerta y subí las escaleras aun en estado de shock.

¿Esa chica es real?

Me gire sobre mis pasos al estar al borde de la escalera y escanee todo el lugar, quizás todo había sido producto de mi imaginación, producto de las horas de vuelo y de no dormir bien.

Es imposible que haya entrado a mi casa para encontrar a mi hijo follando y drogándose, y más que eso… ¿Ella me ofreció sexo a mí?

Algo acá no cuadraba.

Seguí mi camino hacia el cuarto que suponía que era de Daisuke, tampoco es que fuera muy difícil descubrí cual era, solo era cosa de seguir las fuertes notas de una música de la cual la verdad no se entendía nada.

No pedí permiso para entrar ni mucho menos, la situación no daba para eso, cuando entre me encontré con mi hijo tirado sobre su cama fumando algo, que puedo apostar cualquier cosa a que no era cigarrillo, tenia los ojos cerrados y no había duda de que estaba en uno de esos "viajes", no por nada he estudiado tanto sobre ética, moral, comportamiento humano y cuanto cosa tenga que ver con la psiquis.

Me quede de brazos cruzados apoyado en el marco de la puerta, él aun no reparaba en mi presencia, sin darme cuenta una salada lagrima rodó por mi mejilla, jamás en mi vida ni mucho menos en mis años de estudio pensé que uno de esos casos que había estudiado se pudiera dar en la persona que mas quiero en este mundo.

Nuevamente aborrecí mi gran estupidez de ese día, cuando conocí a Ino, no ha hecho más que cagarme la vida a mí y ahora a nuestro hijo.

- ¿Piensas hablar en algún momento?

Salí de mi entonación para enfocarme nuevamente en su cuerpo tendido en la cama, seguía con los ojos cerrados y pareciera ser que no se había movido ni un centímetro.

- ¿Y que quieres que diga? – avance unos pasos mas hacia dentro de la habitación

- La misma mierda de siempre… no se – se encogió de hombros

Sus ojos azules chocaron con los míos, me congele en ese momento porque vi los mismos ojos de la perra de Ino.

- ¿Qué paso hijo? – me senté al borde de su cama para tenerlo mas cerca

- Ya sabes – se acomodo mejor y quedo sentado y apoyado en el respaldo de la cama – mi madre es un perra, mi padre me abandono y encontré un muy buen coño que me enseño lo que es vida – lo mire con los ojos bien abiertos al ver como hablaba tan suelto de todo eso – supongo que ya has visto muchos casos como el mío – me dio una sonrisa bastante amarga que me hizo sentir mucho peor

- Yo no te abandone

- Te fuiste – entrecerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula – es lo mismo

- Pensé que lo mejor para ti era estar con Ino… es tu madre

- ¿Ella? – se exalto bastante - ¿Acaso olvidaste todas las veces que te llame para que me ayudaras a subirla por las escaleras… o cuando no llegaba y después la encontraba botada en algún bar de mala muerte?

Se rió de forma casi histérica y me sentí mucha mas basura que antes… yo lo había abandonado.

- Ella lo único bueno que hizo por mi fue traer a Sakura a mi vida

- ¿Ino te la presento? – si antes pude tener alguna esperanza de que haya hecho algo bueno por su hijo acaba de morir

Esa chica era mala hierba.

- No precisamente – se encogió de hombros – Sakura es… Sakura es una casualidad de una de las fiestas pervertidas de mi adorada madre… ¿Sabes a que me refiero con "fiesta pervertida"?

- Daisuke – me pase las manos por el rostro y el cabello, esto era demasiado para venir recién llegando

- Déjalo – le resto importancia con un gesto de mano – me voy – se puso de pie pasando por mi lado – voy a llegar tarde donde Jiro

- ¿Quién es Jiro? – me pare detrás de él

- Es un amigo de Sakura.

- Daisukr – lo voltee de forma brusca – no quiero que te juntes mas con ella

- Y yo quisiera que te la follaras para que se pasara tu mal humor – se burlo

- Por lo menos supongo que no estas enamorado… eso ya es mucho que agradecer

- No… Sakura esta en edad de disfrutar y yo también… solo llevo dos años probando el sexo y me queda mucho por experimentar… quizás en unos años mas… cuando ella cumpla la mayoría de edad…

- ¿¡Es menor de edad!

Puedo jurar que mi voz salió hasta un poco femenina de lo tan agudo que chille.

- Eso supongo que lo sabrás después que te la folles

Tomo sus cosas y salio del cuarto aun riéndose.

Me costo un poco salir de mi estupefacción y cuando lo logre me apresure a llegar a mi cuarto, todo estaba tan cual se lo había pedido a la decoradora, me gire para tomar mis cosas y darme un ducha y caí en cuenta que ni siquiera había subido mi maleta.

Cuando me bañe y ordene un poco mi cuarto, pude la alarme que también ya estaba instalada y me acosté a dormir, aun era temprano y duda mucho que Daisuke llegara temprano, de hecho duda que llegara a dormir.

Mañana tendría mi primer día de clases, no había querido perder tiempo porque suponía que todo estaría en su lugar acá… que equivocado estaba.

Ahora que lo pienso bien, Daisu tiene mucha razón, ni siquiera ahora que volví después de cinco años de estar afuera fui capaz de darme unos días para estar con él, solo había pensando en lo inútil que me iba a sentir yo sin estar trabajando.

Al otro día llame al colegio para avisar que tenia unos asuntos que atender, de hecho ellos mismo me había ofrecido con anterioridad una semana para que me adaptara antes de integrarme al trabajo.

Ese día cocine una rica cena, pollo a la crema con papas cocidas, al vivir solo había tenido que tomar clases de cocina para no morir de hambre.

Daisuke llego en un estado deplorable, ni si quiera se fijo en mi.

Esto iba a ser muy difícil.

Tres días después de eso había logrado sacar a mi hijo de la casa, nos pasamos el día completo de compras llenando nuestra despensa y comprando todo lo que hacia falta en la casa.

- Veo que aun te gusta la leche con chocolate – me reí cuando lo vi poner en el carro el chocolate que desde pequeño acostumbraba echarle a su leche

- No solo de alcohol y sexo vive el hombre – se que lo dijo siguiendo mi broma pero aun así dolió

- ¿Qué quieres para cenar? – avance hacia el pasillo de carnes tratando de cambiar el tema

- Sushi

Su voz sonó casi como la ultima vez que cenamos juntos antes de que yo me fuera a Londres, ya sabia yo que solo nos hacia falta pasar mas tiempo de padre e hijo.

- No se hacerlo – me sonroje un poco por eso

- Pero yo si – ambos nos giramos hacia una voz que sonó detrás de nosotros

Casi me caigo de espaldas al ver a Sakura con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, vestía ropas muy provocadoras pero nunca como el día que la conocí, ahora llevaba unos pitillos pegados a sus largas piernas y un top que cubría muy bien su generoso busto.

¿Generoso busto?

¿Qué mierda fue eso Uchiha?

Sacudí mi cabeza para desechar cualquier estúpido pensamiento que estuviera procesando mi mente sin mi consentimiento.

- Sakura – Daisuke se le acerco y le planto un buen beso en los labios - ¿Qué haces acá?

- De compras – se encogió de hombros – igual que ustedes supongo

- Supones bien – sin darme cuenta mi voz salió mucho mas dura de lo que creí posible

- Señor Uchiha… Sasuke – se me acerco como un león asechando a una oveja - ¿Ya pensó lo que le dije… te dije?

Su cuerpo estaba tan pegado al mío que podría ser ilegal para un lugar público.

- Si – me aleje un paso de ella – y sigue siendo NO niñita

- Ya caerá – me gire al escuchar la voz de mi hijo

- Lo se – Sakura se alejo de mi y se encogió de hombros

- ¿Con quien andas? – pregunto Daisuke

- Con…

- Acá estabas

Un chico azabache con el cabello largo se le acerco por atrás y pego su pecho a la espalda de Sakura, la sujeto de las caderas y dejo un beso en su cuello, puedo apostar mi nuevo trabajo a que se le estaba frotando.

¡Genial!

¿Cuantos tipos tiene esta niñita?

- Sasuke – me miro fijamente con sus penetrantes ojos esmeralda – te presento a mi hermano Naoi

¿Hermano?

¿En que mierda estaba metido mi hijo?

- Hola – el chico estiro su mano pero me costo mucho reacción

- Ah hola

Me pude ver a mi mismo como un verdadero imbécil respondiendo el saludo.

- Ken y Yuzuru nos esperan – le hablo Naoi al oído a su hermana

¡Dios!

- Bueno – Sakura nos sonrió – Daisuke – se le acerco y le dio un casto beso en los labios – Sasuke – se me iba a acercar pero alcance a retroceder – nos vemos

Me guiño un ojo y se giro, en cuanto estuvo de espaldas su hermano la tomo de la cintura, pero no solo eso, su mano bajo descaradamente hasta su trasero y lo masajeo sin ninguna vergüenza.

¿Hermanos incestuosos?

- ¿Quiénes son Ken y Yuzuru?... ¿Otros hermanos incestuosos de tu amiga?

- No – mi hijo se giro hacia mi – ellos son sus padres

- ¿Qué?

Ahora si que estaba mas confundido que la mierda.

- No trates de entenderlo todo ahora – se rió de mi rostro – pero esa familia es mas extraña que la nuestra

.

.

.

.

.

Los siguientes días pasaron más rápido, Daisuke no dejo de salir y llegar borracho pero los momentos que compartíamos servían de mucho, así que creo que esto no seria tan fácil como lo había pensado.

Hoy comenzaba mi nuevo trabajo así que me levante con más ánimos aun, Daisuke tenia aun una semana antes de volver a sus clases en la NYU, así que ahora estaba durmiendo su borrachera de anoche.

Aparque mi mercedes benz en el lugar que tenía mi nombre, lo había adquirido recién hace dos días así que estaba nuevito aun.

Me presente ante la directora y no me pasaron por alto las miradas que recibí de la secretaria y de unas cuantas profesoras con las que me tope por los pasillos.

- Bien – hablo la señora kino, una mujer mayor de unos 70 años – su primera clase del día en con ultimo año

- Bueno – me puse de pie y le extendí mi mano – muchas gracias por todo

- Gracias a usted es un verdadero honor para nosotros contar con su presencia en nuestro colegio… bienvenido al Elite School

Me retire hacia mi primera clase, no voy a negar que estaba un poco nervioso, después de todo enseñar es lo que siempre había querido hacer.

Entre a la sala y estaban todos sentados en perfecto orden.

- Buenos días clase – puse mi expresión mas seria que encontré, tenia que infundirles respeto desde el principio – mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha y seré su profesor de Ética

- Buenos días profesor – contestaron todos a coro

Me gire hacia la pizarra para escribir el temario pero el sonido de la puerta me distrajo, me gire como autónoma solo para encontrarme con quien menos esperaba.

- Hola profesor Uchiha

Sakura esta frente a mi luciendo como toda una señorita, aunque su uniforme si dejaba entrever mucho mas que otros.

- Sakura Haruno – extendió su mano frente a mí

**..**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**..**

* * *

><p><strong>Actualización = Reviews. <strong>

**Onegaii espero sus hermoso Reviewns recuerden que un ficc feliz es una actualización rapida ;)) **

**Besiitos **

**Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Disclamer: L**os perosnajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertencen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas :))

Aunque SasukeCubiitodeHieloSexi-Kun no dijo lo mismo cuando pasamos ua de las mejores noches de sexo rudo y desenfrenado de toda mi corta e inesperta viida(HemorragiaNasal)(Babas)

El trama no me pertenece le pertenece ala grande y con una mente pervertida aun mas que la mia mi querida sempai **Joha **quien muy amablemente me permitio la adaptaccion de su ficc cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibida si lo haces sera considerado plagio y creanme que ire yo misma y movere cielo mar y tierra para que eso no vuelva a suceder.

Si quieren pueden visitar su blog se los recomiendo: http :/ leovivoysiento . blogspot . com/ ya sabes lo juntan todo vale?

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3<strong>

¿Qué era lo peor que me podía pasar hoy?

Nada.

Definitivamente nada más podía empeorar mi día.

Tome varias veces aire antes de volver a hablar frente a la clase.

- Señorita Haruno – hable entre dientes – tome asiento por favor

- Por supuesto profesor – me dio una de sus ya típicas sonrisas

Se giro y el movimiento hizo que su cortísima falta se elevara con el aire, alcance a ver sus muslos pero eso me basto para inquietarme.

- Clase, como les dije soy el profesor Uchiha y por este año les haré la materia de ética – mire hacia toda la clase pero cuando vi a Sakura con el lápiz en la boca y mirándome inmediatamente gire mi vista - ¿Qué entienden ustedes por ética? – pregunte en general

Volví a repasar el salón y nadie ni siquiera pensaba en responder.

- Bien – me gire hacia el pizarrón y escribí en el – "Ethos" – subraye lo recién escrito - ¿Alguien sabe lo que significa?

- Es un tratado de los hábitos y las costumbres, no innatas, significa una conquista del hombre a lo largo de su vida. Es algo así como una segunda naturaleza, un conjunto de hábitos de los que el hombre se apropia modificando su naturaleza.

Vi con los ojos abiertos como Sakura respondía sin dejas de morder y enredar en su lengua el lápiz que tenia, lo que estaba haciendo me parecía suficiente para sancionarla pero su respuesta de verdad había sido muy completa.

- ¿Esta bien lo que dije profesor? – la mire y ahora estaba echando su pelo hacia atrás

- Una respuesta muy completa señorita Haruno – mantuve lo mas que pude la compostura, no le daría en el gusto a una niñita como ella

La clase siguió y la única que tuvo participaciones correctas fue Sakura, el resto estaba bastante distante de la clase en todo momento.

- Bien clase – me senté en mi silla para verlos mejor – para la próxima quiero que me traigan el significa completo de Dianoético – vi la sonrisa de varios y supe inmediatamente porque – y les advierto que quiero mas de dos líneas, quiero una plana completa mas su opinión personal…. No les servirá copiar y pegar desde Internet – con lo que dije muchas de las sonrisas se borraron al instante.

El timbre sonó en cuanto deje de hablar, así que me apresure a juntar mis cosas para llegar a tiempo a la próxima clase.

- Profesor Uchiha puedo preguntarle algo – bufe por lo bajo, no quería hablar nada con ella

- Por supuesto señorita Haruno – seguí ordenando mis cosas y cuando termine levante mi vista hacia ella - ¿Qué desea?

- Muchas cosas – se sentó al borde de mi escritorio – pero por ahora hacerle una pregunta

- Espero que esa pregunta tenga que ver con la materia – vi que el salón ya había quedado vacío

- Por supuesto – cruzo sus piernas y por inercia mis ojos se posaron en ellas

No quería mirarla pero estaba ahí, con sus níveas piernas invitándome a perderme en ellas, de pronto un flash de Ino llego a mi mente y de inmediato deje de pensar cosas que no debía, nada bueno salía de pensamientos impuros como esos.

- Pregunte – la alenté fijando mi vista al frente

- ¿Es ético que piense en que le estoy chupando la polla mientras mordía el lápiz en clases?

La mire con ojos abiertos hasta mas no poder, el descaro de esta jovencita estaba llegando a un punto inconcebible, entrecerré los ojos en su dirección con la intención de intimidarla pero su sonrisa solo creció mas, de hecho hasta se atrevió a pasar su lengua por sus labios a la vez que bajaba su vista hasta mi entrepierna.

- Señorita Sakura le ruego salga del salón – me gire y le di la espalda antes de cometer alguna locura como golpearla

- Bueno – la sentí bajarse de la mesa – cuando quieras una buena mamada estaré por aquí

No la vi salir ni nada pero si la sentí cerrar la puerta.

Me senté en mi mesa nuevamente y atrape mi cabeza entre mis manos, recién venia empezando este trabajo y por primera vez estaba haciendo algo que de verdad quería y no estaba dispuesto a arruinarlo por una hormonal adolescente.

Pensé en hablar con la directora sobre su comportamiento pero decidí no darle importancia, quizás cuando viera que la rechaza se cansaría y dejaría de buscarme.

Tome mis cosas y me dirigí hacia mi siguiente clase, estaba vez era en primer año así que estaban todos muy atentos a cada palabra que salía de mi boca, pareciera que todos tenían un mega interés en aprender, aunque se muy bien que eso solo duraba al inicio después vendrían cosas superficiales como la popularidad y el estudio pasaba a segundo plano.

El resto del día me paso mucho mas pacifico, no volví a toparme con Sakura y eso ayudo mucho a mi sanidad mental, no entable relación de amistad con nadie, de hecho no vi a ningún otro profesor porque en el descanso me dirigí a la biblioteca a ver su selección de libros, debo reconocer que era excelente, pero creo que se debe al nivel de colegio.

Llegue a mi casa y estaba vacía, supuse que Daisuke estaba aun en la universidad o con…

Sin querer mis pensamientos viajaron a Sakura y en la excelente respuesta que dio en clases, por lo menos se que es inteligente ya que de decencia no tenia ni una pizca.

Imagines de ellas jugando con su lápiz entre sus labios de pronto pasaron a ser imagines de ella chupándome el pene tan fuerte y rápido que mi miembro comenzó a reaccionar como si de verdad lo estuvieran estimulando, cerré los ojos y me recosté en mi cama, ahora estaba ella en cuatro haciéndome sexo oral sin apartar sus profundos ojos esmeralda de los míos.

Mis manos por inercia se dirigieron hacia el botón de mi pantalón liberando a mi miembro de la presión que significaba mi ropa, mis manos pronto comenzaron a hacer el movimiento que en mi mente estaba realizando Sakura y su boca, pronto comencé a gemir y a aumentar el ritmo de mi mano, era una sensación demasiado placentera y ya la estaba extrañando, hace mucho que no tenia un orgasmo, no creía en la masturbación.

De pronto mis ojos se abrieron y cualquier imagen que tuviera se borro al instante.

¡Me estaba masturbando!

¡Pensando en una de mis estudiantes!

Volví a cerrar los ojos pero esta vez con fuerza tratando de borrar lo que había estado haciendo, no podía creer que había tenido una fantasía con una niñita mientras me tocaba como si fuera cualquier adolescente deseoso de sexo.

Más rápido de lo que imagine y con mucha brusquedad me desprendí de toda mi ropa y me metí a la ducha, di el agua fría y deje que empapara mi cuerpo por completo, aun con el frío calando mis huesos unas pequeñas imágenes se me colaron por mi mente, pero las deseche inmediatamente.

Después de vestirme pude relajarme, baje hacia la cocina y me prepare algo para comer, le deje su ración a Daisuke aunque no sabia a que hora llegaría, por lo que recordé aun le quedaba esta semana antes de comenzar sus clases así que no lo regañaría hasta ver que tal se comportaba en época de estudio.

Llegue al salón y comencé a preparar mis clases de mañana, todo se me estaba dando tan bien con excepción de una sola estudiante.

Arroje todos los papeles con fuerza y lejos mío.

- ¡AGGGGG! – me tome del cabello y deje caer mi cabeza hacia atrás

Las imágenes de Sakura se volvieron a colar por mis recuerdos y esto ya estaba rayando en lo enfermo, quizás me falto tener mas fantasías cuando joven para que esto no me ocurriera a estas alturas de mi vida.

Gire mi vista hacia el reloj de la mesa y recién eran las 8 de la noche, sin pensarlo mas tome las llaves de mi auto y me chaqueta y salí de la casa, jamás me había arrastrado a un bar, menos después de esa noche.

Aparque en el primer bar decente que vi y me baje, llegue a la barra y se veía todo en su lugar, o sea borrachos por todos lados.

- ¿Te sirvo algo? – levante el rostro para ver un hombre bastante musculoso frente a mi

- Un Wisky doble – volví a tomar mi cabeza entre mis manos y roge porque el whisky borrara cualquier imagen indecente de mí

- Noche difícil – se rió mientras servia - ¿Alguna mujer?

- Una niña – rugí mientras me tomaba todo el contenido del vaso

- ¿Tu hija? – lo mire con una mueca de asco en la cara – veo que no – se rió

- Claro – bufe

- ¿Te doy un consejo? – se me acerco para hablar mas bajo – si hay alguna chiquilla en tu cabeza cógetela… es lo mejor… son jóvenes y están apretaditas – hizo una mueca bastante pervertida y que solo me hizo sentir peor

- ¡Nunca! – lo dije con tal convicción que hasta me hizo dudar

- Bueno – se encogió de hombros – entones búscate a una madurita que te baje la calentura… mira – apunto detrás mío a una rubia que me estaba comiendo con la mirada – tu oportunidad

Me sirvió otro vaso y se fue.

No dude en tomarme nuevamente el contenido de una y cuando el alcohol comenzó a hacerme efecto sentí nuevas energías y de alguna parte saque ánimos para acercarme a la rubia que seguía mirándome.

Una noche de sexo sin compromisos me haría muy bien.

Eso era justo lo que necesitaba.

- Hola – le sonreí tratando de coquetearle

- Hola – paso la lengua por sus labios y me guiño un ojo – siéntanle guapo

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – me senté aun tambaleándome un poco

- Nadi – me tendió una vaso lleno que estaba sobre la mesa – yo invito… - volví a vaciar el contenido en mi estomago, creo que esto lo resentiría mañana - ¿Y cual es tu nombre?

- Sasuke – poco a poco todo comenzó a darme vueltas

- ¿Quieres conocer donde vivo?

- Vamos

Le levante y le di la mano para ayudarla, no demoramos en salir a la calle, cuando estuvimos frente a mi auto la acorrale y bese con mucha furia.

Hace mucho que no besaba nadie y sentir su lengua jugueteando con la mía se sintió muy bien.

- Mmm Sasuke – sus manos se adentraron en mi camisa y una descarga eléctrica atravesó toda mi columna

- Sakura…

Me separe de golpe de la mujer y la borrachera que llevaba se me paso de golpe.

¿!Que mierda acababa de decir!

¿!QUE MIERDA ACABABA DE GEMIR!

* * *

><p><strong>Actualización = Reviews. <strong>

**Onegaii espero sus hermoso Reviewns recuerden que un ficc feliz es una actualización rapida ;)) **

**Besiitos **

**Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Disclamer: L**os perosnajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertencen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas :))

Aunque SasukeCubiitodeHieloSexi-Kun no dijo lo mismo cuando pasamos ua de las mejores noches de sexo rudo y desenfrenado de toda mi corta e inesperta viida(HemorragiaNasal)(Babas)

El trama no me pertenece le pertenece ala grande y con una mente pervertida aun mas que la mia mi querida sempai **Joha **quien muy amablemente me permitio la adaptaccion de su ficc cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibida si lo haces sera considerado plagio y creanme que ire yo misma y movere cielo mar y tierra para que eso no vuelva a suceder.

Si quieren pueden visitar su blog se los recomiendo: http :/ leovivoysiento . blogspot . com/ ya sabes lo juntan todo vale?

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4<strong>

Estaba en mi lugar feliz, aunque no tenia ni la menor idea de donde era eso, solo se que donde estaba no sentía dolor ni temores.

Todo estaba en su lugar.

Quise aferrarme lo más que pude pero un insistente y maldito sonido me devolvió a la infeliz realidad en la que se había convertido mi vida.

Desde esa noche en el bar no pude volver a mirar a Sakura a los ojos y de eso ya hace mas de una semana, cada vez que la veía imágenes de ella y yo teniendo sexo desenfrenado me invadían por completo, lamentablemente tampoco podía dejar de verla por completo porque era mi alumna, aunque de verdad tengo que agradecerle que se ha sabido comportar, desde ese primer día no había vuelto a insinuárseme, pero eso si, la maldita tenia razón, ando con una constante erección por su culpa, puso esas imágenes en mi cabeza y no se volvieron a ir.

Me levante sin mucho animo, pareciera ser que mi nuevo trabajo ya no me gustaba tanto como antes, me golpee mentalmente por eso, este era mi sueño y ninguna niñita estúpida lo arruinaría.

Por lo menos hoy era viernes y no tendría que verla hasta el lunes.

Baje y mi hijo ya esta sentado desayunando, esta semana había entrado a estudiar y pude comprobar que era muy responsable con ello, eso si, debo reconocer que había hecho un par de llamadas a NYU para comprobar que estaba asistiendo a clases.

- Hola hijo – le di un golpecito en la espalda y me senté frente a él

- Hola Sasuke – no despego la vista de su plato de cereal

- Papá… ¿tanto te cuesta? – volví a recordárselo aunque ya parecía caso perdido

Sasuke parecía ser normal para él, se notaba que no tuvo figuras paternas lo suficientemente fuerte para ganarse ese titulo.

- Sasuke – dejo la vista de su plato y la clavo en mí – hoy vendrán unos amigos… ¿Estas bien con eso?

- ¿En esos amigos se incluye la niñita esa? – preferí no decir su nombre… así era mejor

- Sakura – se cruzo de brazos y me miro burlonamente – es tu alumna

- Si – bufe

- Es bastante inteligente – añadió aun sonriente

- Lo se

Eso si que por lo menos me dejaba mas… ¿tranquilo?, la chiquita no era cualquier vaga, y se que Daisuke tampoco.

- Entonces… vendrán unos amigos – continuo

- ¿Quiero estar presente?

Lo mire entrecerrando los ojos, no me apetecía para nada encontrarme con una escena tan desagradable como la que me recibió cuando recién llegue a Nueva York. Además, con Daisuke habíamos acordado llevar la fiesta en paz y eso incluía que sus amigos podían venir a casa siempre y cuando avisara antes.

- No – aumento el tamaño de su sonrisa

- Bien… supongo que saldré por ahí

- ¿Con la rubia esa? – ahora a parte de su sonrisa agrego un levantamiento de cejas

- No Daisuke… ella solo me trajo a casa

- Y por eso traías el cinturón desabrochado y ella el top por el suelo

- Nada paso – gruñí

- Eso se nota… o si no estarías de mejor humor

- ¿No te tienes que ir? – cambie el tema

- Si – miro su reloj de pulsera y sonrió – y tu también

Se levanto de golpe y me dejo peor de lo que desperté.

Esa noche en el bar la chica esta, que no recuerdo su nombre, tuvo que venir a dejarme a casa porque después del shock de llamarla "Sakura" quede aun peor y eso sumado al alcohol, menos mal que la chica era bastante poco inteligente porque recuerdo que me agradeció por decirle hermosa, en fin, después de eso solo recuerdo que desperté en mi cama, vestido y solo, por lo menos se que una cosa salio bien esa noche.

En cuanto puse un pie en el establecimiento, la señorita Shizune, la secretaria de la Señora Senju, corrió a mi encuentro, quise esconderme debajo de una piedra pero no me daba el tiempo, ya llevaba estas dos semanas siguiéndome y por mas que le había aclarado que no estaba interesado en nada de nada ella seguía ofreciéndoseme.

Pobre chica.

- ¡Hola Sasuke!

- Hola – trate de no sonreírle porque ayer la escuche hablando por teléfono y diciendo que mi sonrisa la hacia mojarse… asqueroso

- Mi jefa te necesita – me sonrió y la vi bajarse un poco mas la muy escotada blusa que traía… patético

- La señora Senju – le aclare

- Ella mismita - ¿acaso esta chiquilla no sabia expresarse?

- Ahora voy – quise pasar por su lado pero alcanzo a tomarme del brazo

- Bueno – se me acerco y por inercia yo retrocedí – quizás hoy podríamos ir a tomar algo – trato de batir sus pestañas en un gesto sexy… ni cerca

- No

Me solté bruscamente de su agarre y emprendí camino a la oficina, no tenia mas ánimos de ser amable con ella, no entendía por la buenas, tendría que entender por las malas.

En cuanto llegue frente a la oficina de la señora Senju toque la puerta y un ligero "pase" me incentivó a entrar.

- Hola señora Senju… ¿Deseaba verme?

- Si – se levanto de su escritorio y me indico que tomara asiento – de hecho hoy vienen los dueños del colegio y quisieron conocerlo… su experiencia en el ámbito investigativo y literario no pasa de ser percibido por nadie

- Se lo agradezco – no le sonreí porque de verdad que esa frase ya la había escuchado demasiadas veces

- Ellos ya deben estar por llegar – agrego

- ¿Ellos?

- Si… son dos hombre y… - la note algo nerviosa pero después de respirar siguió hablando – son pareja… ¿usted no es homofóbico?

- Para nada – conteste seguro – la orientación sexual de cada persona es problema absolutamente de ellos, mientras no afecte al resto no tengo ningún inconveniente

- Bien porque…

Quiso seguir hablando pero la puerta siendo abierta la interrumpió.

- ¡Ve a clases Sakura!

Automáticamente me gire hacia la voz masculina que acaba de escuchar, pero la puerta solo estaba semi abierta así que no vi nada.

- ¡Yo también quiero entrar! – esa voz a estas alturas la reconocería en cualquier parte

- ¡No! – ahora fue otra voz masculina

- ¿Se dan cuenta que con todo el tiempo que hemos estado discutiendo ya podríamos haberle dado la bienvenida al señor Uchiha?

Me congele ante sus palabras, de verdad esperaba que esto no fuera lo que estaba pensando.

- Déjenla entrar… ya la conocen y saben como es – una nueva voz de hombre resonó en el ambiente

- Lo siento – modulo la señora Senju – son una familia bastante unida

- ¿Familia?

- Si… ya vera

En ese momento tres hombres y una mujer irrumpieron en la oficina, pero solo me faltaba la presencia de ella para que ambiente se me hiciera ínfimo.

- Bienvenido señor Uchiha – un hombre rubio y de gran porte me extendió la mano

- Muchas gracias señor…

- Okino… Yuzuru Okino

- Ken Haruno – me extendió la mano esta vez un hombre algo mas bajo y moreno – es un placer tenerlo en nuestras instalaciones

- Sabemos que subirá el nivel de nuestro colegio – desvíe mi mirada hacia el otro hombre y cuando lo vi lo reconocí de inmediato – Naoi Okino – me extendió su mano

Era el chico que había llegado por Sakura aquella vez en el supermercado, el que prácticamente la había fajado allí… su hermano.

- Muchas gracias – hice un asentimiento de cabeza general, pero trate de no mirar a Sakura

- El señor Uchiha es muy buen maestro – agrego aquella maldita voz – aunque solo he tenido el agrado de compartir unas pocas clases con él… también lo he visto afuera del colegio y se que tiene muy bien arraigada sus convicciones

Juro que sude frío, fije mis ojos en los de ella y estaba sonriendo como una loca, trague pesado cuando sentí más de una mirada sobre mí.

- ¡Cierto! – exclamó Naoi – eres el padre de Daisuke… ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho pequeña? – paso un brazo por los hombros de su hermana pero ese simple gesto me cayo bastante mal

- Si… Daisuke es mi hijo

- Un muy buen joven – habló Yuzru – lo conocemos desde hace un par de años y es una excelente persona

- Muchas gracias señor – agradecí

- Nada de señores – hablo Ken – llámanos por nuestros nombres… después de todo somos casi consuegros – lo mire entrecerrando los ojos – aunque es difícil que mi Sakura sea solo de un hombre

Mire a las cuatro personas delante de mi y todos parecían muy relajados con el comentario de Ken, pensé que en algún momento iban a decir que todo era broma pero no fue aso.

- Ya déjalo papá – intervino Sakura – el señor Uchia es profesor de Ética – me miro sonriendo – y él tiene una forma distinta de ver la vida… seguramente nosotros le parecemos una familia salida de un manicomio o algo así

- Para nada – me apresure a interrumpirla – aunque la ética es mi principal forma de vida no creo tener el derecho de decirle a nadie como vivir, todos tenemos la libertad de elegir, eso también es parte de la ética, no involucrarse donde no lo llaman

- Muy buena respuesta Sasuke – Yuzuru palmeo mi espalda – cualquier otro ya hubiera salido arrancando… aun recuerdo cuando ese profesor… Niko parece que se llamaba, nos llamo indignado porque vio a Sakura besándose con Naoi… y por mas que le explicamos que no son hermanos de sangre salio corriendo despavorido porque dijo que era una inmoralidad y que llevábamos el diablo en el cuerpo o algo así – todos ellos estallaron en una sonora carcajada

Así que no eran hermanos de sangre, por lo menos sabia que no estaba loca del todo como para cometer incesto, aunque algo de eso había, era hermanos aunque no compartieran la sangre.

- Señor Uchiha… le explico – hablo ella – Naoi – señalo a su hermano – es hijo de sangre de Yuzuru con… alguna donadora de óvulos – le resto importancia – y yo soy hija de Ken con otra donadora… ¿Entiende? – me sonrió ¿inocentemente?... imposible - ¿Ve que no estamos tan locos? – se mordió el labio y paso su lengua por ellos – además con Naoi solo somos cariñosos – me miro de cierta forma que me dejo claro hasta donde llegaba su cariño

Tuve que cerrar los ojos pero eso solo trajo imágenes de ella chupando mi polla que no me hicieron para nada bien.

- A todo esto señor Uchiha – volvió a hablar – hoy iré a casa de Daisuke-kun… ¿No le molesta no?

- Claro que no – conteste como un autómata

¿De verdad no me molestaba saber que iba a follar con mi hijo en mi propia casa?

* * *

><p><strong>Actualización = Reviews. <strong>

**Onegaii espero sus hermoso Reviewns recuerden que un ficc feliz es una actualización rapida ;)) **

**Besiitos **

**Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk**


	6. Capitulo 5

**Disclamer**: Los perosnajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertencen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas :))

Aunque SasukeCubiitodeHieloSexi-Kun no dijo lo mismo cuando pasamos ua de las mejores noches de sexo rudo y desenfrenado de toda mi corta e inesperta viida(HemorragiaNasal)(Babas)

El trama no me pertenece le pertenece ala grande y con una mente pervertida aun mas que la mia mi querida sempai **Joha **quien muy amablemente me permitio la adaptaccion de su ficc cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibida si lo haces sera considerado plagio y creanme que ire yo misma y movere cielo mar y tierra para que eso no vuelva a suceder.

Si quieren pueden visitar su blog se los recomiendo: http :/ leovivoysiento . blogspot . com/ ya sabes lo juntan todo vale?

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5<strong>

- Bueno – interrumpió Ken – ya que todos somos conocidos creo que podemos dar por terminada esta reunión

Solo me falto conocer este momento a la familia de Sakura para comenzar a entender un poco de su personalidad.

- Bueno – tome mi maletín del suelo – si eso es todo yo me retiro a clases – les sonreí a los tres hombres

- Un gusto señor Uchiha – me extendió la mano Naoi

- Igualmente – tengo que reconocer que eso fue más que nada por educación

- Esperamos que algún día venga con Daisuke a cenar a casa – ofreció Yuzuru

- Una excelente idea papi – intervino Sakura – y bueno – se puso de puntillas y rápidamente beso la mejilla de los tres hombres – yo me voy con el señor Uchiha porque tengo clases con él ahora

El solo pensar en pasar unos momentos a solas con ella me descontrolaba por completo, a estas alturas todo en relación a Sakura me desconcertaba de una forma sorprendente.

Salimos de la oficina de la señora Senju en total silencio, rápidamente la familia de Sakura tomo dirección a los estacionamientos y yo hacia el salón de último año.

Mire hacia el frente por el pasillo y mantuve mi vista ahí, pero perfectamente podía sentir los suaves pasos de Sakura detrás mío, su cercanía en mi espalda estaba volviendo a desesperarme.

- Así que profesor – no quite la vista del frente, pero la sentí posicionarme al lado mío - ¿De verdad no le molesta que vaya a su casa hoy?

- No – fui seco y frío en mi respuesta, pero así era mucho mejor – Daisuke ya me lo comento en la mañana y yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer así que no los molestare

- ¿Alguna cita? – su tono de voz no fue para nada insinuante, de hecho parecía cualquier chica de su edad

Pero…

¿Cuántos años tiene Sakura?

De verdad espero que por lo menos ya tenga los 18.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? – gire levemente para mirarla

- 17 – jadee un poco, pero en todo caso igual solo tenia tres años de diferencia con mi hijo

- Ah

- ¿Y usted profesor?

Tuve la mala idea de girarme a verla y recién ahí pude reparar por completo en ella, llevaba dos trenzas a sus lados y su uniforme se veía bastante mas recatado de muchos que había visto por los pasillos.

Parecía mucho más niña aun.

Y yo me sentí mas enfermo todavía.

- No creo que sea de su incumbencia señorita Haruno – soné lo mas serio posible

- Lo siento – por el rabillo de mis ojos la vi bajar la cabeza

¿A que mierda estaba jugando ahora?

Primero se hace la chica mala y ahora la inocente.

- Le prometo que no haremos desorden en su casa – volvió a hablar – no tocaremos el piano – rió y su risa sonó musical para mi

Cuando quise girarme para decirle algo ya nos encontrábamos frente a la puerta del aula y ella ya estaba entrando.

Entre dejando mis cosas sobre el escritorio sin aun voltear a ver la clase. Después de respirar un poco por fin me sentí preparado para hacerlo.

- Bueno clase… hoy quiero que me escriban un ensayo sobre la Costumbre… que entienden ustedes por costumbre y como se aplica en la sociedad de hoy en día… ¿entendido?

Un si a coro me confirmo que habían entendido.

Pronto todos se enfrascaron en sus ensayos y yo aproveche de ponerme a corregir unos ensayos de otro curso.

Por error se me ocurrió levantar la mirada para asegurarme de que todos estaban trabajando en sus ensayos y me tope con la imagen que menos quería ver.

Sakura estaba concentrada escribiendo, a momentos mordía el lápiz y fruncía el ceño, estaba tan metida en lo que estaba haciendo que me recordó mis propios momentos en los que me enfrascaba escribiendo, el mundo entero dejaba de girar y solo éramos yo y mi pluma.

Otra imagen se coló entre mi mirada y yo, de pronto Sakura estaba recostada en mi escritorio dándome la espalda, estaba totalmente desnuda y posicionada, lista para que yo la embestiría por atrás, la imagen era tan real que me hizo gemir, hasta sentí el liquido que se comenzaba a juntar en la cabeza de mi pene por la sola visión de lo que supuestamente venia, sin preámbulos guié mi visión a mi embistiéndola como desquiciado, se sentía tan malditamente apretada que llegaba a sentir mi polla aprisionada en la realidad, sabia que todo era puro producto de mi enferma mente, pero la sensación era tan real que no podía detener las imágenes.

Se que mi polla estaba dura y lista, pero ni siquiera podía tocarme porque estaba en un salón lleno de gente.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y solo sentí una mirada sobre mí, la de ella, me miraba y se mordía los labios, todo el resto estaba escribiendo menos ella.

No se como pero la muy maldita sabia muy bien que estaba fantaseando con ella y lo estaba disfrutando, disfrutaba ver como me consumía de pensarme dentro de ella.

Me aclare la garganta y busque mi voz.

- Clase – salio solo un poco mas ronca de lo normal – termino el tiempo, dejen sus ensayos sobre mi escritorio y se pueden retirar

Mire la hora en mi reloj de pulsera y aun quedaban quince minutos para que acabara la clase pero no podía seguir en este infirmo, necesitaba que mi erección bajara un poco para mojarme un poco el rostro.

Solo me fije en las manos que dejaban los papel uno sobre el otro, cuando ya no vi mas movimientos me atreví a levantar la vista y ahí estaba Sakura, parada frente a mi.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? – volvió a morderse el labio en un gesto inocente

Hasta llegue a dudar de que fuera la misma Sakura que se cogió a mi hijo en mi piano, la que misma que me ofreció sexo y se me insinuó tantas veces.

¿Habrá sido todo producto de mi imaginación?

- ¿Qué estas tramando? – me levante de golpe y la mire fieramente

- ¿De que habla? – frunció el entrecejo y parecía confundida de verdad

- De… - busque algo que decirle pero nada coherente se me ocurría

- Nada – frustrado me deje caer nuevamente en la silla

- Bien

Dejo su ensayo sobre los demás, se giro sobre sus talones y se dispuso a salir, pero yo no pude controlar mis ganas de mirar y vi su redondo y bien formado culo, se balanceaba tan sutilmente que hasta parecía un movimiento delicado y fino, pero en realidad era tormentoso y lujurioso, pareciera que me llamaba a que le levantara la falta, bajara sus bragas y le metiera mi polla hasta el fondo.

Gemí por pura frustración, necesitaba concentrarme en otra cosa y pensé hacer lo que siempre hacia cuando la situación con Ino me sobrepasaba.

Escribir.

Estuve el resto de la tarde escribiendo, ese día no tenía más clases así que quise aprovechar el tiempo al máximo.

Mire la hora y ya eran las tres de la tarde, quedaba media hora para que terminara la jornada escolar y Sakura se dirigiera a mi casa.

Una mala idea paso por mi cabeza, una idea enferma y desquiciada, pero me convencí que lo que hacia por mi salud mental, me estaba volviendo loco de pensar que la Sakura que recordaba de hace algunos días no existía y tenia que descubrir la verdad.

Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba aparcando en mi casa, abrí la puerta de garaje, nunca dejaba el auto ahí pero hoy necesitaba que nadie lo viera, Daisuke aun no llegaba así que todo estaba en su lugar.

Entre corriendo a la casa y me dirigí a mi cuarto, desde ahí vería perfectamente cuando llegara.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que sentí el auto de mi hijo aparcar en la entrada.

Tome varias respiración y se que aunque me tratara de convencer de lo contrario lo que estaba a punto de hacer era algo totalmente retorcido.

Abrí apenas mi puerta, solo para escuchar que pasaba en el piso inferior, me di cuenta que venían subiendo las escaleras así que rápidamente junte la puerta y me quede parado detrás de ella, el cuarto de Daisuke estaba a tres puertas del mío así que cuando pasaron y volví a asomarme.

Creían estar solo así que dejaron la puerta abierta.

Como todo un sicópata me apresure con paso liviano hasta el cuarto de mi hijo pero desde esa posición no veía nada así que todo esto no servia de mucho, pensé rápido y me di cuenta que el baño que conectaba con su cuarto tenia la mitad de la puerta de cristal y que de ahí vería perfectamente.

Con mucho cuidado abrí la puerta del baño y entre cerrándola detrás de mi, me asome apenas por la ventanilla y puse verlos tirado sobre la cama, uno al lado del otro, no están haciendo nada en especia, de pronto vi como Sakura le pasa un cigarrillo a mi hijo, pero al fijarme bien me di cuenta que era marihuana, se estaban drogando nuevamente en mi casa.

Eso quería decir que lo pensaba de ella no era mentira.

¿Entonces porque se comportaba así conmigo?

Quizás solo se dio cuenta que nunca caería ante ella, eso debería tenerme contento pero…

- ¿Ya te tiraste a mi papá? – escuche preguntar a mi hijo

- No – negó con la cabeza – yo no me interesa – vi por el cristal que estaba con la mirada fija en el techo

- ¿Por qué no te creo? – rió Daisuke

- Porque crees que me gustan todas las pollas

- ¿Y no es así?

- No… jamás me cogeria a mis padres – comenzó a reír como loca… mas bien como drogada

- Yo tampoco me cogeria al mío

- Es que… - bufo Sakura

- ¿Qué? – Daisuke se giro hacia ella – sabes que antes que amantes somos amigos… puedes contarme cualquier cosa

- Lo se – sonrió ella y por un momento desee esa sonrisa para mi – pero es que… creo que tu padre de verdad me odia

- Él no odia a nadie – volvió a acomodarse como antes

- En fin… hoy me cogí al profesor de matemáticas así que – se levanto despreocupadamente de hombros

¿Al profesor de matemáticas?

Ese era un viejo como de 50 años.

- ¿Tan caliente tenias el coño?... es un viejo… búscate a algún entupido compañero por ultimo

- ¡Ey!... mira que tiene una lengua que me deja queriendo mas – bufo – además… es que tu padre me deja así… cuando lo tengo cerca siento unas ganas animal de follar como loca… te juro que en esos momentos cualquier polla me sirve

- ¿Estas caliente ahora?... ¿quieres mi lengua dándote placer?

Vi claramente como mi hijo se ponía sobre ella y comenzaba a besarle el cuello.

- Si… méteme la lengua en el coño… por favor – giro la cabeza hacia mi pero fui más rápido y me escondí de su mirada

- ¿Vas a pensar en que Sasuke es el que te esta cogiendo? – pregunto mi hijo

- Siii… pensare en que tu padre me esta haciendo sexo oral… así que hazlo bien… – gimió y mi pene se volvió a poner duro, pensar en mi cogiéndola en mi escritorio tampoco ayudaba en nada

¿Por qué me hacia a mi mismo esto?

* * *

><p><strong>Actualización = Reviews.<strong>

Onegaii espero sus hermoso Reviewns recuerden que un ficc feliz es una actualización rapida ;))

Besiitos

**Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk**


	7. Capitulo 6

**Disclamer: **Los perosnajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertencen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas :))

Aunque SasukeCubiitodeHieloSexi-Kun no dijo lo mismo cuando pasamos ua de las mejores noches de sexo rudo y desenfrenado de toda mi corta e inesperta viida(HemorragiaNasal)(Babas)

El trama no me pertenece le pertenece ala grande y con una mente pervertida aun mas que la mia mi querida sempai **Joha **quien muy amablemente me permitio la adaptaccion de su ficc cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibida si lo haces sera considerado plagio y creanme que ire yo misma y movere cielo mar y tierra para que eso no vuelva a suceder.

**Si quieren pueden visitar su blog se los recomiendo: http :/ leovivoysiento . blogspot . com/ ya sabes lo juntan todo vale?**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6<strong>

Respire, una, dos, tres, cuatro veces y nada, ver como la cara de mi hijo estaba enterrada en la entrepierna de Sakura hizo que mi erección despertada de golpe, se me paro como no lo hacia desde que había comenzado a descubrir mi cuerpo cuando era un adolescente.

Por instinto lleve mi mano y la puse sobre mi pene pero al sentir el roce la saque de golpe porque no quería hacer algo que no era lo correcto.

Volví a mirar por la ventana y vi como Sakura se retorcía de placer, pero lo que me hizo peor fue escucharla gritar.

- OH Sasuke… que rica lengua… mmm – arqueo su espalda y acerco la cabeza de Daisuke aun mas con sus manos – méteme otro dedo… así… que rico

Hasta el momento no había visto nada de su cuerpo, porque la cabeza de mi hijo tapaba por completo su feminidad, y con solo verla en esa posición ya estaba que estallaba mi pantalón.

Pero escucharla decir mi nombre hizo que me mojara los boxer, mi pene estaba duro y listo para una acción que no tendría, de pronto, Sakura rompió su blusa y libero sus pechos, sin esperar nada comenzó a masajearlos y siguió gimiendo mi nombre.

¡Maldita!

¡Maldita ella por provocar esto en mi!

¡Maldito mi hijo por estarla saboreando!

¡Y maldito yo por ser tan pervertido!

No aguante mas, esto ya era el tope de mi resistencia, a un paso veloz me salí del baño y me aproxime a mi cuarto, con la puerta cerrada deje de pensar y desabroche mis pantalones, mi polla agradeció que la liberada de su trampa, y como lo supuse, mi boxer estaba húmedo, el pre-semen estaba en la cabeza de mi pene me había moja y dejado listo y lubricado.

Así que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, decidí no pensar en nada mas que en Sakura retorciéndose y gimiendo mi nombre, lleve mis manos hacia mi pene y comencé a masajearlo, se sentía tan malditamente bien que mande a la mierda cualquier principio ético y moral, me masturbe pensando en que era su coño el que aprisionaba mi polla, ella se sentía tan apretada y húmeda que en dos embestidas mas bote todo mi semen, me corrí tan fuerte que hasta las rodillas me temblaron.

Busque apoyo en una pared, no quise bajar la mirada porque sabia muy bien el desastre que había dejado, no se bien cuanto tiempo estuve con la respiración agitada pero si se que fue mucho.

Después de que recobre un poco la compostura baje la mirada y como lo supuse, hasta la alfombra tenia mis restos.

Con los pantalones aun en los pies camine hasta mi baño, una vez ahí me despoje de toda la ropa y entre a la ducha, ni siquiera me preocupe de dar el agua caliente, ya mi cuerpo estaba demasiado caliente.

Pensé, pensé mucho, puede que nunca nadie se entere, pero para mi el haberme masturbado pensado en una adolescente, mi alumna, la "novia – amiga" de mi hijo, era suficiente, me sentía sucio y la peor escoria del mundo.

Pero pronto las imágenes de ella esta vez con mi cabeza enterrada en su entrepierna me llenaron la mente, ella también quería esto y no se si ya tendré las suficientes fuerzas para resistirme.

Quise despejar mis pensamientos pero ya nada me concentraba lo suficiente, pensé salir a tomar algo pero para eso tendría que pasar por la sala y no quería que nadie me viera, además la última vez que salí no resulto nada bueno.

En cambio, hice algo que no hacia desde hace mucho tiempo, rebusque en uno de mis cajones hasta que encontré la cajita que estaba buscando, ahí estaba la tira casi entera, solo faltaba una pastilla, ahora dos después de que saque una, volví al baño y me la tome con agua.

Pastillas para dormir, desde que la perra de Ino comenzó a hacer mi vida un infierno había comenzado a tomarlas pero desde que había llegado a Londres las había dejado.

Mientras las pastillas hacían efecto, me dedique a limpiar los residuos de mi semen que habían caído en la alfombra y me di cuenta que tampoco es que tuviera nada de malo.

He estudiado por mucho tiempo el comportamiento humano y estas acciones, como masturbarse, son completamente normales.

¿Por qué mierda yo no podía ser normal?

No tenia caso seguir dándole vueltas a este asunto, así que cuando todo estuvo limpio y en su lugar me metí dejaba de las sabanas.

Concilie el sueño y por suerte no soñé nada.

Me desperté con energías renovadas, decide dejar de lado lo que había pasado ayer, solo había sido un incidente aislado que no volvería a repetirse.

Baje a desayunar con solo mi pantalón de piyama, porque supuse que a estas alturas Sakura ya se habría ido.

Pero por supuesto, mi tormento no acaba nunca.

Ahí, inclinada sobre la encimera estaba Sakura mientras alguien por detrás besaba su cuello y masajeaba sus pechos por encima de su ropa.

- Hola Sasuke – me miro directo a los ojos y los volvió a cerrar

Esta vez restregó un poco su pelvis, gimiendo ella y arrancando un gemido de él.

- Perdón – de detrás de ella salio nada mas ni nada menos que su hermano – de verdad que no sabia que estabas en casa – el chico, aunque quería matarlo, se veía realmente apenado – se que mis padres te explicaron que no somos hermanos de sangre – paso uno de sus por los hombros de Sakura – pero eso no quiere decir que lo entiendas todo por completo… nuestra relación es algo complicada

- Tranquilos… no acostumbro a meterme en vidas ajenas – medio gruñí - … ¿Y Daisuke? – mire por todos lados buscándolo

- Esta durmiendo – hablo Sakura mientras revolvía un sartén en el fuego – creo que se le paso la mano con… - levanto la vista para mirarme y se mordió el labio

- Creo que no quiero saber eso – volví a gruñir

No me gustaba para nada saber que tantas cosas se metía en el cuerpo mi hijo.

- ¿A que hora llegaste? – cuando Sakura me lo pregunto y me miro, algo dentro de mi me dijo que sabia perfectamente bien que estaba aquí desde ayer

- Temprano… ayer – preferí decir la verdad – pero me sentía mal así que me tome una pastilla para dormir… ni siquiera los sentí llegar a ustedes – mentí en lo ultimo

- Si… con Daisuke llegamos primero… Naoi llego después

- ¿Café Sasuke? – Naoi me mostró la cafetera y apunto una taza vacía

- Gracias – asentí con la cabeza

- Quería pedirte nuevamente disculpas Sasuke… no sabia que estabas en casa y creo que no es correcto que…

- Tranquilo – preferí cortarlo, no tenía ganas de que me contara que tanto habían disfrutado ellos tres la noche anterior

- Bueno – se sentó frente a mi – eres joven – apunto mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro – conozco a una chica que estaría contenta de conocerte

- No me interesa conocer a nadie – hable mientras me llevaba la taza a los labios

- Bueno – se levanto de hombros – pero si te interesa un polvo tengo muchas amigas que estarían contentas contigo

Levante la mirada y me encontré con Sakura, tenia los puños cerrados y una expresión seria en su rostro.

Me alegre al pensarla celosa.

¿Por qué mierda me alegraba por eso?

- ¿Les puedo preguntar algo? – sonreí al ver como Sakura cambiaba su expresión

- Claro – contesto Naoi

- ¿Sus padres están bien con… su estilo de vida?

- ¿Te refieres a que follamos como conejos y nos drogamos como locos?

La voz de Sakura sonó putamente sensual mientras depositaba un plato con tostadas frente mío y me miraba directo a los ojos.

- Sakura – la riñó su hermano – no es necesario ser tan directa

Naoi enfoco su vista en mí, trate de componer la compostura que la niñita había desencajado con sus actitudes.

- Sasuke – volvió a hablar Naoi – nuestros padres han sufrido mucho por su condición homosexual así que desde pequeños nos inculcaron que el sexo es algo normal… cuando tenia como 16 años y Sakura 13, su cuerpo se comenzó a desarrollarse y a despertar bajos instintos en mi, los reprimí por varios años, pero cuando ella cumplió los 15 me la encontré bañándose, estaba desnuda y creí morir de la excitación… mis padres me encontraron y me dijeron que nunca hay que avergonzarse cuando el cuerpo quiere algo… que mientras no le haga daño a nadie, el sexo es algo hermoso y muy placentero… me acerque a Sakura y la bese, tuvo su primera vez conmigo… jamás nos hemos amado como pareja… pero si disfrutamos cuando los dos queremos – suspiro y yo aun no terminaba de procesar todo – lo que nuestro cuerpo nos pide no es algo malo, somos gente grande, no tenemos porque avergonzarnos de lo que queremos

Pensé en sus últimas palabras y pese a que diferían una enormidad de todas mis convicciones, después de analizarlas unos segundos, podía encontrar su punto de vista y llegar a entenderlo.

- Bueno – hable por fin – es otra forma de ver las cosas y creo que es muy respetable

- Somos jóvenes – intervino Sakura mirándome directo a los ojos – el sexo es lo mejor que hay, pero cuando te metes una línea en aun mejor… la cocaína es igual de dañina que el cigarrillo pero sus efectos son mil veces mejor… te hace alcanzar el orgasmo en un nirvana completamente distinto… algo fuera de este mundo

La observe con cuidado y la pasión con la que hablaba hizo que mi pene volviera a reaccionar.

- Bueno – Naoi se levanto de golpe – creo que… - miro a Sakura y luego a mi – tienen que hablar

Salio tan rápido de la cocina que me sorprendió su velocidad.

- Así que – en un segundo Sakura estaba junto a mi – me hice la niña buena y no arranque ni una mirada tuya – se aproximo aun mas, tanto que casi sus senos rozaban mi desnudo torso – pero te hablo como una perra y tu polla se pone dura y lista

Bajo su mano hasta mi entrepierna y volvió a tomarla entre sus dedos, recordé la primera vez que hizo eso pero en aquella ocasión no causó ni una décima parte del efecto que estaba teniendo ahora.

- Así que… – se mordió el labio y miro directo a los míos - ¿Piensas seguir resistiendo?

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara...<strong>

Actualización = Reviews.

Onegaii espero sus hermoso Reviewns recuerden que un ficc feliz es una actualización rapida ;))

Besiitos

Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk


	8. Capitulo 7

**Disclamer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonía de sus vidas :))

Aunque SasukeCubiitodeHieloSexi-Kun no dijo lo mismo cuando pasamos una de las mejores noches de sexo rudo y desenfrenado de toda mi corta e inexperta vida (HemorragiaNasal)(Babas)

El trama no me pertenece le pertenece ala grande y con una mente pervertida aun mas que la mía mi querida sempai **Joha **quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de su ficc cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibida si lo haces sera considerado plagio y créanme que iré yo misma y moveré cielo mar y tierra para que eso no vuelva a suceder.

**Si quieren pueden visitar su blog se los recomiendo: http :/ leovivoysiento . blogspot . com/ ya sabes lo juntan todo vale?**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7<strong>

Su mano comenzó a masajear mi polla de tal forma que cuando me di cuenta ya tenia los ojos cerrados y estaba disfrutando de sus suaves caricias.

Se sentía demasiado bien.

No tenia conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo, no quería pensar en si esto era bueno o malo.

Había llegado la hora de dejar de resistirme.

- Mmm – gemí mordiéndome los labios

- ¿Te gusta? – acerco su boca a mi oído y mordió mi lóbulo

- Yo… - deje caer la cabeza hacia atrás

Tampoco quería hacerla sentir victoriosa.

Algo de mi orgullo quedaba, así que preferí no subirle el ego, que por cierto, ya debía estar en las nubes.

- ¿Te gusta que masaje tu polla? – se apego aun mas a mi cuerpo - ¿Te gustaría que te la mamara? – comenzó a bajar sus labios por mis mejillas pero no se acerco a mi boca

¿Quería besarla?

No se, esto era mas que compartir un beso.

Esto era placer puro.

- ¡Dime! – subió un poco su tono de voz - ¿Te gustaría metérmela hasta el fondo?... Cariño… - llevo su mano hasta mi pecho y comenzó a rozar mi desnuda piel – tienes que decirme que es lo que quieres

Dió un ligero apretón a mi miembro que me hizo saltar.

- ¿Quieres follarme las tetas, la boca o el coño?

Mi miro directo a los ojos y bajo la cabeza para lamer mi pecho y bajar hasta mi vientre, dio una larga lamida justo al lado de mi pantalón, moví mis caderas por inercia esperando encontrar algún roce pero solo me tope con el aire.

- Sasuke… - se levanto y su boca quede a nada de la mía - ¿Quieres follarme?

La mire profundamente pero no dije nada, me quede duro como mi polla.

- Bien – me dio una malvada sonrisa

Ya vi mi juego ganado, la recostaría sobre la mesada, disfrutaría de un poco de sexo sin compromiso, me la sacaría del sistema y no volvería a pensar en ella nunca más.

- Sakura… - quise tomar su cabeza para acercarla a mi peor se alejo rápidamente de mi agarre

- No – comenzó a negar con la cabeza y se acerco solo un poco – si quieres follarme tendrás que buscarme… pedírmelo… yo no volveré a insinuarte nada mas… así que – se encogió de hombros y miro mi dura y desatendida polla – te recomiendo que vayas a masturbarte o te des una ducha fría

Su sonrisa acrecentó mis ganas de tomarla del cuello para follarla desde atrás como la buena perra que es, pero en un momento de cordura alcance a controlar la ira que estaba creciendo en mi.

- ¡Nunca! – grite mientras me levantaba de la silla

- Bien – se encogió de hombros – pero yo estoy demasiado caliente – me miro directo a los ojos y comenzó a masajearse los pechos mientras mordía su labio – así que iré a buscar a Daisuke y a mí oniisan para que me follen duro y largo… ya que tú no quieres

Se encogió de hombros y paso por mi lado dejándome quieto y pasmado, mi erección ya no era un problema, ya estaba abajo.

- ¡ESO! – gritó la voz de Sakura – dame por el culo como me gusta… siiiii

Cerré los ojos y salí de mi estado, apreté los dientes para no comenzar a destrozar todo.

Pensé en frío y no encontré nada que fuera mi cable a tierra.

Así que actué.

Tome una remera que estaba botada en el suelo y me la puse, me apresure a la sala, tome las llaves de mi auto y salí de mi casa echando fuego, esto era mas de lo que podía soportar.

Se que los gritos de Sakura eran para ponerme como estaba ahora, pero no le daría en el gusto de verme furioso como me encontraba, porque se a la perfección que mi rostro refleja mas de lo que estaba sintiendo.

Maneje como un loco por no se cuanto tiempo, y solo cuando vi prenderse la luz que indicaba que el estanque de bencina estaba disminuyendo es que caí en cuenta que había pasado algo mas de tiempo del que sentí.

Aparque a un lado de la carretera y mire a mí alrededor.

Todo estaba solitario y deprimente, respire hondo varias veces y apegue mi cabeza en el manubrio.

Esto ya estaba pasando de castaño oscuro a negro, necesita hacer algo con esto, pero algo definitivo.

Me lleve las manos a la cabeza porque de verdad sentí que me iba a explotar de tanto cranear y no encontrar alguna solución.

Todo hubiera sido mucho mas fácil si Sakura hubiera dejado que todo siguiera el rumbo que estaba tomando, pero no, ella lo que quería era verme humillado y suplicando ante ella.

Busque en la guantera del auto y ahí al fondo estaba la billetera que guardaba por emergencias, la tome y la abrí para encontrar mi salvación.

Mi tarjeta de crédito adicional.

No seria para nada de mi agrado tener que llamar a mi hijo para que viniera por mí porque estaba en pana por haber huido de su "amiga".

Mire bien por donde estaba y decidí dar la vuelta y volver por donde venia, un poco mas allá encontré una gasolinera donde compre una tenida de ropa y unos zapatos, rellene el estanque y saque dinero.

Sabia muy bien cual era la solución aunque eso fuera totalmente en contra de mis convicciones, pero en estos momentos era lo único que podía hacer.

Absolutamente concentrado volví al camino y maneje hacia la dirección que hace algunos días había leído en el diario.

Llegue y se notaba el porque cobraban lo que cobraban por entrar.

Un prostíbulo.

Jamás pensé esto de mí pero en estos momentos… ya nada importaba.

Entre y me dirigí hacia la barra.

- Hola – salude serio al camarero – quiero una chica

- Amigo – se rió de mi cara de desesperado supongo – este lugar esta lleno de chicas

- ¿Con quien tengo que hablar? – prácticamente gruñí

- Bien… veo que la ya la tienes dura así que mejor apúrate – quiso burlarse pero al ver mi expresión se puso serio – Sora – señalo hacia un lugar donde por el humo y las luces no se veía prácticamente nada – habla con él… él te ayudara

- Bien

Emprendí mi camino hacia donde estaba un viejo de cabello largo y negro azabache.

- Sora – rugí – me dijeron que usted se encarga de las chicas – señale con la vista el lugar

- Si – se cruzo de brazos y me miro de frente – pero mis chicas cuestan caro

- No importa el precio… pero quiero a la mas joven que tengas – lo vi sonreír pervertidamente – mientras sea mayor de edad – aclare

- Todas son mayores de edad – sonrió con burla – fiscalizan mi local cada cierto tiempo

- Bien – volví a rugir – quiero que sea joven, con el cabello de un color estravagante y los ojos esmeraldas y la piel muy pálida

- Entiendo – asintió – supongo que la llamaras de otra forma también

- Exacto

- Ve por ese pasillo – me señalo un lugar – y espera en la habitación 7…. Ella ira en un minuto

- ¿Pago ahora?

- No – negó con la cabeza – créeme que he estado en tu lugar… veo tu desesperación y se que esta no será la única vez que te veremos por acá… así que esta primera vez va por la casa

- Pero…

- No – negó y palmeo mi espalda – solo disfruta

Me encamine hacia donde me había señalado, entre y no pude sentarme en la cama, estaba demasiado ansioso.

- Hola – dijo una voz

La mire y aunque no se parecía casi nada a Sakura era lo mas parecido que iba a encontrar ahora, así que no importaba mucho.

- Hoy te llamas Sakura – hable con firmeza

- Bien – se encogió de hombros y se acerco a mi – que quieres que hagas

- Quiero que me la chupes

Me apresure a bajarme el pantalón y ella inmediatamente se puso de rodillas ante mi, se metió mi polla de una sola vez en su boca, yo cerré mis ojos y me concentre en pensar en Sakura, para mi eras sus labios los que rozaban mi polla, era su boca la que estaba embistiendo como loco.

- Así Sakura – lleve mis manos a sus cabellos y las enrede – métetela hasta el fondo – la agarre con fuerza y la embestí hasta bien adentro - ¿Te gusta mi polla en tu boca?

- Mmm – gimió Sakura… se sentía tan bien por fin tenerla así

Me corrí muy fuerte y no se si quiso separarse pero no la dejé, hice que mi semen se derramara por completo en su boca, cuando la sentí tragarse todo mi ya mas flácida erección volvió a crecer y estuvo lista para una buena ronda.

Sin darle tiempo la puse de pie y la apoye en una mesa cercana, baje su ropa interior, que la verdad es que de ropa tenia poco, y la embestí con fuerza, recordé cuando la vi por primera vez, en la misma posición pero esa vez era mi hijo el que la penetraba sin control, ahora era yo.

Agarre sus caderas con fuerzas y me concentre en metérsela hasta el fondo, la verdad es que con mis ganas y mi concentración me corrí antes del tiempo pensado, ni siquiera fui conciente si ella alcanzo a llegar.

Solo se que mi orgasmo fue monumental.

- Mierda Sakura – la tome por la espalda – eres fabulosa

* * *

><p><strong>Wow ¿Qué les pareció? Jaja a que no se lo esperaban verdad.<strong>


	9. Capitulo 8

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es copyright de Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

El trama no me pertenece le pertenece ala grande y con una mente pervertida aun mas que la mía mi querida maestra **Joha** quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de su ficc cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibida si lo haces será considerado plagio y créanme que iré yo misma y moveré cielo mar y tierra para que eso no vuelva a suceder.

Si quieren pueden visitar su blog se los recomiendo: http: / leovivoysiento . blogspot . com/ ya sabes lo juntan todo vale

**Espero enormemente que disfruten este siguiente capítulo de "Resiste"**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8<strong>

El domingo no llegue tan temprano a casa pero a esa hora solo estaba Daisuke, quien no comento nada de lo ocurrido, aunque era más que obvio que sabía mucho, pero aun así se lo agradecí.

No tenía ningún ánimo de que mi hijo me dijera como había follado con la chica que yo termine por rechazar, por la que estaba loco, no sé en qué sentido y por la cual tuve que buscar a una prostituta con la cual descargarme.

Él pasó el resto de la tarde estudiando y yo repasando mis clases para la semana que venía, estábamos los dos en la sala pero cada uno en sus propios asuntos.

- Papá

- Dime – baje el libro que estaba leyendo para mirarlo – Sakura no es mala chica

Su rostro estaba serio y su voz también así que vi que hablaba en serio.

- No sé bien que paso ayer… pero supongo que no fue algo tan bueno… en fin – bajo un poco la mirada – no vendrá a casa en un tiempo

- Ya hablamos de esto – deje el libro en la mesa de centro – esta casa es tan tuya como mía y tus amigos son bienvenidos siempre que quieras

- Pero…

- Nada Daisuke – lo corte – las cosas con Sakura están tensas pero creo que encontré la solución

Sentí un calor llegar a mis mejillas cuando dije lo último.

- Supongo que esa solución tiene que ver con que no te viera casi por un día completo – me sonrió y alzo las cejas

- Prefiero no hablar de eso – no quería tampoco contarle a mi hijo que había ido a buscar una prostituta – mejor iré a preparar la cena

- ¡Quiero pasta! – lo escuche gritar mientras entraba a la cocina

Esa noche pude dormir mejor de lo que lo había venido haciendo, la imagen de Sakura a momentos se fusionaba con la de la prostituta, pero aun no entiendo si eso es para mejor o para peor.

.

.

Llegue al colegio con ánimos totalmente renovados, mis reflexiones del fin de semana me habían aclarado bastantes cosas.

No podría huir de Sakura por siempre pero por lo menos trataría de no pasar más de tiempo necesario con ella.

Llegue a clases no tan gruñón como siempre, enfrentar las cosas, más que nada mi deseo por Sakura y si eso lo combinaba con el buen polvo que tuve, aumento considerablemente mi estado anímico.

- Bueno días clase – creo que todos se sorprendieron por mi buen humor porque no hablaron nada – hoy quiero que aclaremos dudas para el examen que se les aproxima

Gracias a Dios hoy no tenía clases con Sakura porque creo que también era parte de mi acondicionamiento no verla por hoy, tenía impregnada aun la esencia de la puta que me cogí y prefería quedarme con eso que con algún recuerdo de Sakura.

Además, ya había decidido algo, si ella se me volvía a insinuar, cosa que dijo que no volvería a hacer, me aprovecharía de la situación, por estar una vez con ella no creo que me vaya al infierno, de hecho creo que conoceré el paraíso.

- Sasuke – una voz melosa me comenzó a llamar en cuanto entre a la sala de maestros

- Shizune – esta vez le di una sonrisa algo mas coqueta - ¿Cómo estás?

Me acerque hasta ella y deje un beso en su mejilla, prefería tenerla de buenas por si volvía a pasar algo con Sakura y necesitara descargarme.

- Bien – pestañeo repetidas veces algo confundida - ¿Y tú?

- Bien también

Pase por su lado y llegue hacia mi locker a buscar los apuntes para la siguiente clase, salí de la sala sin despedirme de Shizune, tampoco es que le iba a dar más alas para que me acosara, además que me da un poco de asquito pensar en acostarme con ella, se notaba que a pasado por varios hombre, aunque la chica de anoche probablemente a pasado por mas, pero por lo menos ella se parece a Sakura.

Tan pronto como me detuve un momento me di cuenta del rumbo que estaban tomando mis pensamientos, estaba pensando en tener a Shizune de comodín por si quería algo se sexo rápido.

Creo que Sakura definitivamente esta cambio mi forma de pensar.

Llego la hora del almuerzo y no tenía nada de hambre, pero si tenía ganas de volver a un vicio que en algún momento llego a ser mi salvación.

El cigarrillo.

Camino al colegio pase a una gasolinera a comprarlos porque pensé que podía necesitarlos y no me equivoque.

En el colegio estaba prohibido fumar tanto para los alumnos como para los profesores así que tuve que ir hasta la parte trasera del establecimiento, había escuchado hablar a los alumnos que ahí se dirigía a fumar, así lo único que esperaba era no encontrarme con ninguno de ellos haciendo lo mismo que iba a hacer yo.

Pero claro, mi suerte es tanta que solo podía encontrarme con una persona.

Sakura.

- ¡Sakura! – llame su atención

Cuando se giro a mirarme algo dentro mío pareció morir, no estaba su típica sonrisa arrogante, no, sus ojos estaban llorosos y lagrimas por montones salían de ellos.

- ¿Estás bien? – me apresure a su lado

- ¿Sasuke? – trato de tocar mi rostro pero no alcanzo a llegar

Su vista estaba un poco perdida y en cuento olí el aire supe lo que era, marihuana, mire sus dedos y ahí estaba en pequeño papelillo.

- Dame acá – trate de quitárselo pero fue más rápida que yo

- No – llevo el cigarrillo a sus labios y dio una profunda calada – esto es lo único que me hace sentir bien

Su voz estaba tan rota y lastimada que me dieron unas enormes ganas de abrazarla, no demoro nada en volver a los espasmos provocados por el llanto y ahí no pude aguantar más y rodee sus hombros con mi brazo, llevo sus manos hacia mi camisa y me aferro a ella, se notaba que estaba tratando de parar el llanto pero parece ser que no estaba dando resultado porque seguía llorando sin control.

- Ya – acaricie sus cabellos y me di cuenta que era la primera vez que la tenia así de cerca – sea lo que sea que te tenga así no vale la pena… nada vale la pena para eches a perder tus hermosos ojos

La escuche reír un poco pero eso no detuvo su llanto.

Ya me estaba preocupando porque llevábamos un buen tiempo y ella no dejaba de llorar.

- Sakura – la separe de mi lo justo para poder verla a los ojos – no es necesario que me digas que te paso – la vi mirarme sin entender mucho mis palabras – pero necesito saber si alguien te hizo algo – trate de que mi voz sonara lo más seria y dura posible para que confiara en mi – si es así…

- No – negó eufóricamente con la cabeza – nadie me ha hecho nada de lo que te puedas imaginar – bajo su vista bastante avergonzada

- Sakura…

- No – levanto sus ojos y los fijo en mi – nadie me ha hecho nada – hablo de forma segura y de pronto soltó una risa – en todo caso – se encogió de hombros – dudo que alguien me creyera si digiera que trataron de violarme o algo así – rió de nuevo - ¿Quién creería algo así de alguien como yo?

A pesar de que tenía una sonrisa plantada en su rostro no tenía ni una gota de humor, más bien, había un dolor profundo detrás de sus palabras.

- No digas algo como eso nunca más – esta vez fui más serio al hablar –… entonces…

- Nada – negó con la cabeza – nadie me hizo nada… solo – tomo un largo respiro – son solo problemas con mis papas – trato de darme una sonrisa pero le salió mas como una mueca

- Los papas somos complicados – reflexione en voz alta

- Si – me miro y ahora sonrió más sinceramente

- Yo no lo he hecho nada de bien con Daisuke – hable mientras me pasaba las manos por el cabello – con Ino le arruinamos la vida

- Dai no lo ve así – puso una de sus manos en mi hombro y sentí su roce quemarme pero me quede quieto disfrutándolo

- No necesitas mentirme – me gire para sonreírle – sé que mi hijo tiene muchas cuentas pendientes con nosotros

- Bueno…

- Tranquila – toque su mano que estaba aun en mi hombro – yo sé como son las cosas y por eso puedo decirte algo – la mire fijamente – los padres no somos perfectos… cometemos tantos errores que hasta perdemos la cuenta – esta vez reímos juntos – pero amamos a nuestros hijos más que a nuestra propia vida y se por lo poco que he visto que tus padres se desviven por ti y por tu hermano

- Lo sé – una solitaria lagrima salió de su ojo derecho – pero siento que esto es algo que nunca tendrían que haberme ocultado… creo que hay suficiente confianza en mi familia

Nos miramos unos segundos y estallamos en carcajadas al siguiente, esta era una sensación totalmente nueva y muy agradable.

Desde que conocí a Salura solo he visto en ella la chica drogadicta y adicta al sexo, además de un poco loca, pero ahora por fin puedo ver a la chica de 17 años y la verdad es que es mucho más hermosa que la chica que el otro día estaba tocando mi miembro.

Sin pensarlo mucho me acerque lentamente hacia ella y deje un casto beso en sus labios, yo no profundice nada y ella tampoco, solo nos alejamos, nos miramos y sonreímos y nos mantuvimos abrazados.

Esto no tenía nada de sexual o sobre quien se rendía ante quien, esto era algo totalmente distinto.

Sakura mejoro considerablemente su humor, así que no tardamos nada en regresar al colegio, cuando me di cuenta ya era justo la hora de entrar a clases y yo aun tenía que ir a la sala de maestros.

- ¿Segura que estas bien? – la detuve antes que cruzáramos la puerta del colegio

- Si – me miro y suspiro – de verdad te agradezco que me escucharas y aunque… – sonrió un poco mas – no sé si dejare de acosarte por completo… tratare de ser menos perra contigo

- Cuídate – acaricie su mejilla y me aleje

No le dije nada porque la verdad es que en el fondo sé muy bien cuanto me gusta su faceta de perra, como ella dice.

Camine hacia la sala de profesores y me encontré con Shizune nuevamente, pero esta vez no estaba en plan de conquistador así que solo le di media sonrisa sin decir nada y pase por su lado.

- Te vi con la perra esa – escuche su voz en mi espalda

- No sé de que estás hablando… y de verdad espero que no hables así de la hija de tus jefes

Me gire para encararla y estaba que echaba fuego.

¿De qué mierda estaba enojada?

- Esa te quiere para ella… no creas que eres el primer maestro con quien lo intenta – apoyo sus manos en su cintura

- Shizune – cerré los ojos para no decir algo inadecuado – en primera… no te expreses así de ninguna estudiante y en segunda… lo que yo haga con mi vida no tiene que importarte en lo más mínimo

- Pero…

- Nada – la apunte –quise ser amable contigo pero parece ser no entiendes el mensaje… lo siento mucho pero no me interesas como mujer

Pase por su lado pero me detuvo sosteniendo mi brazo.

- Te arrepentirás…. Ella es solo una zorra que folla con cualquier cosa que tenga polla… - se detuvo un momento y sonrió – he hecho creo que folla con cualquier cosa que se mueva… Sakura Haruno es la zorra más grande de esta escuela

- Shizune – me solté bruscamente de su agarre – creo que es mi deber informar esto a la directora

Aumente mi sonrisa mientras la de ella se borraba automáticamente.

Salí de la sala echando fuego, nadie era nadie para juzgar a nadie, se que parece un mal juego de palabras pero es así, es lo que yo enseño, y creo que yo mismo había olvidado el significado de ciertas costumbres.

Los seres humanos tendemos a confundir muy fácil moral con privacidad, cada uno tiene su propia moral dentro de su privacidad.

El resto de la tarde paso bastante más relajada, no volví a ver a Shizune por los pasillos a pesar de que siempre me la topaba a la salida.

Estaba llegando a mi auto cuando mi celular interrumpió mis pensamientos.

- ¿Hola? – conteste al ver que era un número desconocido

- Hola Sasukito-chan – y otra zorra volvía a entrar en mi vida

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…..<strong>

**Mierda… estuvo literalmente hablando de muerte este capítulo ¿No lo creen chicas/os? Espero y lo hayan disfrutado siento bastante mi atraso pero estos capítulos los tengo que editar en el ciber ya que mi computadora murió, si murió. Démosles un pésame a "Corazón de mi vida"(así se llama mi compu) por sus arduas horas de trabajo conmigo. **

**Bueno pues ni modos me comprare otra pero esta vez será una laptop para que la pueda trasportar a todos lados y así les pueda traer los capítulos más rápidos, pero creo que eso tomara un poco de tiempo ya que no gozo de los medios económicos suficientes eso sumandole que mi papá está bastante enfermo y aquí las cosas en mi estado no estan lo sufieciente buenas en ningún sentido, pero no desesperen. Sin nada más que agregar me despido. Adiós.**


	10. Capitulo 9

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es copyright de Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

El trama no me pertenece le pertenece ala grande y con una mente pervertida aun mas que la mía mi querida maestra **Joha** quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de su ficc cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibida si lo haces será considerado plagio y créanme que iré yo misma y moveré cielo mar y tierra para que eso no vuelva a suceder.

Si quieren pueden visitar su blog se los recomiendo: http: / leovivoysiento . blogspot . com/ ya sabes lo juntan todo vale

**Espero enormemente que disfruten este siguiente capítulo de "Resiste"**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 9<strong>

- ¿Qué mierda quieres?

Aunque trate de mantener mi tono y mi furia en un tono más bien bajo, pero la verdad que hablando con ella era algo realmente imposible.

- Vamos Sasu-chan… ¿No deberías ser mas amable con la madre de tu hijo?

- Contigo no tengo que ser nada Ino

Su risilla a través del teléfono encendió una parte de mi que creí ya no existía, pero no, definitivamente esta mujer era lo mas despreciable que me paso en la vida… si no fuera por Daisuke desearía volver el tiempo atrás y nunca habérmela topado.

- Mira – respire hondo para no dar un espectáculo, aun estaba en el estacionamiento – espero que me llames para hablar de Dai

- Deja de decirle así por favor… parece el nombre de cualquier cosa menos de una persona

Aunque ya lo había pensado y uno que otro amigo también me lo había mencionado, no quise darle la razón.

- Yamanaka… – hable entre dientes

- Bien – aun a través del teléfono podía imaginarme su maldita sonrisa – te llamo porque Souta lo quiere regalar un auto a Daisuke por navidad

- ¿Te das cuenta que faltan casi dos meses aun para navidad?

- Si… pero el auto es importado y necesita tiempo para llegar – respire hondo y trate de mantenerme en mi lugar – la verdad es que yo no te iba a avisar – quise reír por su descaro pero la deje seguir – pero Souta insistió en que te lo comunicara

- Para que tu nueva victima si tiene algo de cerebro

Me burle y la sentí rechinar los dientes, así que eso me hizo sonreír y mejorar un poco el animo que me había quitado su llamada.

- Bueno Sasu-chan… por lo menos Souta usa su pene… no como tu que seguramente hace años no ves una vagina

- La verdad es que eso es asunto tuyo

Mi voz sonó tan confiada que en mis palabras claramente se podía entrever que si había tenido sexo recientemente y aunque haya sido con una prostituta para mi fue con….

No importa, por lo menos se que mi pene no esta muerto.

- Vaya, vaya… ¿Ya te cogiste a Sakura?

Volví a quedar pasmado y mi alegría momentánea se esfumo demasiado rápido.

- ¿De que mierda estas hablando? – rugí al teléfono

- La verdad es que Sakura es todo un personaje… hasta Souta tuvo un desliz con ella… esa chica tiene un gran fututo

Sabia que Sakura tenía contantes aventuras peor verla o enterar era algo totalmente distinto.

- Por lo menos es el viejo conoció el orgasmo antes de casarse con una frígida

- Me molestaría por lo que acabas de decir – se rió – pero se tan bien que no es verdad que no me afecta… entonces… ¿Te follaste a Sakurita?

- No – no iba a agregar que me cogi a una puta pensando en ella – aunque no lo sepas hay gente que SI tiene moral

- Moral – bufo – si no fuera por tus pensamientos tan retrogradas pudiste haber sido todo un dios del sexo… aun recuerdo lo duro y grande que te sentía dentro mío

Por su voz pareciera que estaba disfrutando mientras hablaba así que preferí pararla antes de que de verdad me hiciera vomitar.

- Entonces… supongo que este auto no es algo normal – quise seguir con el tema inicial

- No se… ya sabes que Souta es dueño de una de esas cosas que hacen auto… no se la marca ni nada… pero en un modelo nuevo y…

- Supongo que es algo probado… no esperes que le permita a mi hijo usa una posible arma mortal

- Podré ser la peor perra y come hombres de este planeta… pero mi hijo es lo único sagrado que tengo en este mundo como para ponerlo en peligro

Sin querer y totalmente ajeno a mi, una carcajada salio desde el fondo de mi pecho, si Ino era una madre abnegada yo ya me había cogido a Sakura.

- Ino… por favor – recompuse mi tono a uno mas serio

- Bueno… no soy la mejor madre pero adoro a Daisuke

- Bien… ¿entonces cuando llegaría este auto?

- No se… Souta te enviara un correo con los datos

- Ino una sola cosa… como supongo que Daisuke sabe algo de esto es que lo dejo pasar… pero tu esposo no tiene porque cómprale cosas a MI HIJO

Preferí dejar claro este punto en seguida con Ino porque la conocía demasiado bien para saber como terminaba por actuar.

- ¡Es mi hijo también! – rugió

- Tu hijo… tú lo has dicho… no el hijo de tu nuevo esposo millonario

- ¿Celoso? – se burlo

- Se demasiado bien cuanto me quiere mi hijo para tener esas dudas

- ¿Y de mi?... ¿Sientes celos?

- Ino no quiero ser malo… pero por ti no siento ni siquiera – pensé un momento pero no se me ocurrió nada – por ti no siento nada

- ¡Estúpido! – volvió a rugir

- Espero el mail de Souta

Corte sin esperar su respuesta, con Ino era mejor ser cortante y esta ya había sido una llamada demasiado larga para ser con ella.

Llegue a casa y Daisuke estaba estudiando en el salón, una sonrisa se me dibujo en mi rostro al darme cuenta que por mas cagados que estuviéramos sus padres él aun estaba muy a tiempo de no tener la vida de mierda que teníamos nosotros.

- ¿Estudiando?

- No – levanto la vista de su libro y yo fruncí el ceño – estoy haciendo un trabajo

- ¿Y como vas? – me senté en el sillón frente a él

- Bien – se encogió de hombros – era un tema libre así que elegí el que mejor se me diera

- Eso es algo muy inteligente de tu parte

- Lo se – su sonrisa era tan parecida a la de mi padre que me dio nostalgia - ¿Qué te paso? – lo note preocupado así que volví a la realidad

- Nada… solo estaba pensando en tus abuelos

- ¿Los extrañas?

- Siempre – conteste seguro

- Me hubiera gustado conocerlos

- Los conociste… solo que eras un bebé aun – ambos nos reímos por lo que dije

- He visto fotos y me parezco mucho al abuelo Fugaku

- Son casi iguales – suspire

- Te quiero papá – alargo su mano y me dio un golpecito en el hombre – espero que lo sepas

- Es lo único que me anima a levantarme cada día – fui mitad sincero

- Esta bien eso… dicen que los hijos somos lo mejor que le pasamos a los padres – se rió – pero papá – cambio su rostro a uno mas serio que de verdad me preocupe – también necesitas el otro tipo de amor… no te diré que solo necesitas sexo… porque aunque es importante… ¡vamos! No tienes ni 40… y de verdad que no quiero que te quedes solo, aun estas a tiempo de enamorarte y tener mas hijos… eres joven y he escuchado que dicen que estas muy follable

No pudimos evitar reír por lo último.

- Debo suponer que lo último lo dijo tu amiga Sakura

- No te equivocas – su sonrisa desapareció demasiado rápido de su rostro

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Si… es que llame hace poco y podría jurar que estuvo llorando… pero ella no llora

Estuve a punto de decirle que la había visto llorar pero lo pensé mejor y eso es algo de ella, así que era mejor no meterme.

- Me llamo tu madre – cambie el teme

- ¿Y que quería? – frunció el ceño

- Hablarme sobre tu regalo de navidad

- ¿El auto? – una sonrisa como de niño chico se instalo en su rostro

- Si… veo que ya sabias

- Antes de irse Souta me comento que estaban trabajando en un nuevo modelo y que yo tendría el primero de Estados Unidos

- Bueno… - sonreír al verlo tan emocionado – entonces supongo que tendrás el primero de Estados Unidos

- Gracias papá… gracias por permitir esto

- No tendría porque no… - me corto

- Si… Ino ha sido una verdadera perra contigo y…

- Tu lo has dicho… eso es algo entre nosotros y no tiene porque afectarte

- En estos momentos agradezco tu gran madurez

- Mejor sigue estudiando

Me levante y me di una pequeña palmadita en la espalda.

Después de comer me fui adormir temprano porque de verdad que mi cerebro estaba agotado de tanta información en un solo día. Daisuke aun seguía con su trabajo así que le deje una jarra de café en la mesa.

Cuando me desperté me sentí un poco mejor, no dejaría que la llamada de Ino me afectara más aun mi vida.

Por primera vez desde que entre a trabajar al colegio, no me recibió Shizune así que eso en un muy buen indicio de mi día, pero eso me recordó la charla pendiente que tenia con la señora Senju.

- Sasuke

Me gire de golpe para encontrarme con una muy desecha Sakura, se notaba a leguas que no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Si… - bajo la vista - ¿Podemos hablar? – me miro directo a los ojos y algo extraño paso por mi espalda

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Siglos sin pasarme por aquí lo sé, pero bueno ya estoy de nuevo por estos lados.<strong>

**¿Qué les pareció el nuevo capítulo?**

**Jaja me gusto la parte en la que Ino era una madre abnegada, pero lo que me tiene con cierto nerviosismo es saber lo que le pasa a Sakura ¿Por qué estará de ese modo? Aunque no se por que me la hago si ya se la respuesta, es mas los que se la tienen que preguntar son ustedes. **

**Bueno me despido.**

**Chiao :DD**


	11. Capitulo 10

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es copyright de Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

El trama no me pertenece le pertenece ala grande y con una mente pervertida aun mas que la mía mi querida maestra **Joha** quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de su ficc cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibida si lo haces será considerado plagio y créanme que iré yo misma y moveré cielo mar y tierra para que eso no vuelva a suceder.

Si quieren pueden visitar su blog se los recomiendo: leovivoysiento . blogspot ya sabes lo juntan todo vale

**Espero enormemente que disfruten este siguiente capítulo de "Resiste"**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 10<strong>

- Claro – podría haberme negado pero algo en su mirada me dijo que de verdad lo necesitaba – eso si tendría que ser después de clases… no puedo faltar

- Ah si – hablo rápido – cuando puedas – la note algo nerviosa, y no como si estuviera fingiendo

- Entonces… ¿Qué te parece si nos encontramos aquí después de clases?

- Perfecto

Se acerco hasta que quedo frente a mi, yo estaba helado porque pensé que me iba a besar como ayer, pero solo se empino un poco y dejo un casto beso en mi mejilla, sentí el roce y por todo mi cuerpo paso esa sensación de absoluto placer.

Creo que me quede más tiempo del necesario flipado porque cuando caí en cuenta nuevamente, estaba totalmente solo en el aparcamiento.

Apure mi paso porque aunque aun era temprano me faltaba ir a hablar con la señora Senju el problema de ayer con Shizune, aunque me no agradaba para nada andar de chismoso, si creo que era mi obligación como educador denunciar cuando algún funcionario del establecimiento estaba teniendo esas actitudes con los alumnos, independientemente de quien fuera.

Llegue a la oficina de la señora Senju y como era de esperarse Shizune no estaba en su lugar de trabajo así que solo me limite a golpear.

- Permiso – abrí un poco la puerta y metí la cabeza con cuidado

- ¿Sasuke? – me miro y saco sus lentes mientras me indicaba que pasara - ¿Ocurre algo?

- Bueno…

- Siéntate por favor – me indico la silla cuando estuve más cerca

- Señora Senju… ayer tuve un altercado con Shizune y…

- No me digas mas – se masajeo las sienes con un gesto que indicaba que el tema no era de su agrado – ¿La encontraste con Kiosuke en los baños?

- ¡No! – me apresuré a exclamar - ¿Qué Kiosuke?... ¿No será…?

La señora Senju al ver mi expresión de asombro solo se limito a asentir y volvió a masajear sus sienes pero esta vez se notaba además furiosa, pareciera que estaba controlando su temperamento.

- Pero… no se que decir…

Preferí cerrar la boca antes de seguir emitiendo palabras sin sentido, esta era una situación muy complicada y la que no me hubiera esperado.

- ¿Qué dijeron los padres de Kiosuke?

- Llegaron ayer indignados… golpeando la puerta y gritando… dicen que su hijo llego ayer después del colegio diciendo que su novia estaba embarazada y… - la sentí reprimir una mala palabra por la forma en que apretó los labios – que era la secretaria del colegio… ha sido la peor vergüenza que jamás a pasado el establecimiento… amenazaron con demandar al colegio por corrupción de menores y no se que mas… Yuzuru es un buen amigo del padre de Kiosuke y él pudo tranquilizarlo un poco pero…

- Aun así el prestigio del colegio baja un montón

- ¡Exacto! – me apunto con el lápiz que tenía en la mano - ¿Qué me ibas a decir de la zorra esta?

Abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de su vocabulario pero cuando me vio sonreír también sonrió un poco.

- Creo que nada muy bueno… ayer le dio una especie de ataque y dijo de todo sobre una alumna… la verdad es que me pareció muy incorrecto de su parte… ahora… ¿Qué paso con Shizune?

- Menos mal que antes que llegaran los padres una de las chicas de la limpieza había venido a comentarme que más temprano había visto a Shizune en una posición poco ortodoxa con un alumno así que yo estaba preparada por si venia algún padre… ya había despedido a Shizune y puesto la denuncia en la justicia

- ¿Los padres de Kiosuke demandaran al colegio?

- No – negó – Yuzuro lo convenció de que él se haría cargo de que Shizune pagara por seducir a un menor y que todo correría por cuenta del colegio

- ¿Y el embarazo?

- Costo mucho pero Kiosuke reconoció que no era su hijo, que ella le había dicho que la violaron y no se cuantas mentiras mas… parece ser que si está embarazada y solo buscaba un padre para su bebé

- De verdad lamento esta situación pero tengo que ir a clases – me puse de pie

- Señor Uchiha quiero realizar una charla por lo que paso tanto con el alumnado como con los funcionarios y me gustaría que usted estuviera ahí

- Por supuesto

Luego de un asentimiento de cabeza salí de la oficina, aun me costaba creer que Shizune seduciría a un niño de no más de 15 años para embaucarle un hijo, pensé que yo estuve a punto de pasar un momento con ella y que era muy posible que ya estuviera en búsqueda en esos momento, me había salvado mi tan alta ética y moral que muchas veces molesta, pero ahora me había salvado de cometer un grandísimo error.

- Bueno días clases – llegue a la sala y recién ahí me di cuenta que era la clase de Kiosuke

Todo era un bullicio sin fin, nadie parecía respetar que el profesor acaba de llegar, así que deje caer los libros sobre la mesa provocando un seco y muy sonoro ruido, todos se quedaron en silencio enseguida y se acomodaron al darse cuenta que ya había llegado.

- Veo que hoy están muy inquietos – murmure mientras sacaba mis libros

- ¿No supo lo de Kiosuke profesor? – rodé los ojos, se me olvidaba que las noticias vuelan

- Si lo supe… pero no creo que sea algo de lo que se deba estar comentando

- ¿A ustedes que le parece la relación entre un alumno y un profesor?

Mire hacia el frente y ahí estaba Ami, una rubia que mas de alguna vez me había hecho una que otra insinuación. Le entrecerré los ojos y creo que con eso basto para que el alumnado quedara rígido.

- Eso es algo totalmente inaceptable – hable con firmeza

- Entonces… ¿Usted no se metería con una alumna?

Ahora la que habla fue una chiquita, Nami creo que era su nombre.

- Por supuesto que no

Me gire para dar por cerrado el tema y los recuerdos del pequeño beso de Sakura llego a mi mente, pero rápidamente saque esos pensamiento de mi y continúe con mi clase.

No voy a negar que estaba ansioso porque terminara el día y se perfectamente que era por la reunión que tendría con Sakura a la salida, todo el día estuvo en la palestra el tema de Shizune con Kiosuke y eso me hizo reflexionar sobre algunas cosas, pero aun así no baje mi ánimo para lo que se venía.

Llegue demasiado ansioso al estacionamiento y cuando me di cuenta que casi corría baje los decibeles y comencé a solo caminar. Cuando estuve frente a mi auto me apoye en el y comencé a esperar de brazos cruzados, mas pronto de lo que creí posible salió todo el mundo del colegio y más rápido aun quedo todo casi desolado pero ni rastro de Sakura.

Vi mi reloj y me di cuenta que ya había pasado veinte minutos, quizás se le olvido o tuvo algo mejor que hacer, cuando me disponía a entrar al auto la vi aparecer.

- Perdón – me sonrió cuando estuvo frente a mí – pero no quería generarte problemas y que nos vieran juntos

Sonreí al darme cuenta que se preocupo por mi, así que solo le abrí la puerta del auto, entro y comencé a manejar.

- ¿A dónde quieres ir? – gire un poco a mirarla

- Hay un parte por esta calle hacia abajo… ahí estará bien

- Ok

Manejé en silencio, ella no hablaba y yo no quise forzarla, cuando llegamos al parque me apresure a abrirle la puerta y nos encaminamos hasta un banco, la verdad es que mas que parque parecía bosque porque estaba totalmente desolado, algo muy difícil de encontrar en New York, no había ni una sola alma mas en el lugar.

- Bien – me senté a su lado – soy todo oídos

- Conocí a mi madre – soltó de golpe y me miro con los ojos inundados de lagrimas – apareció en la puerta de mi casa diciendo que era mi madre biológica… - un profundo sollozo se escapo de su pecho así que puse mis manos en las suyas para darle confort – dijo que necesitaba dinero y que era mi obligación dárselo… que… - lloro tan fuerte que la acerque a mi pecho – dijo que mis padres le había pagado por tenerme y que necesitaba más dinero

La abrace con mucha fuerza, era demasiada información para estar toda junta, no quería ni pensar en lo que debía ser que tu madre dijera que te comprar y que mas encima quisiera más dinero.

- Tranquila – fue lo único que pude susurrar

- Tu – se separo de mi y se aferro a mi camisa – tu eres profesor… sabes mucho… por favor… dime como alguien puede ser tan mala… como una mujer puede ser así con un ser que estuvo dentro de ella

Su voz fue más que nada una súplica y yo no sabía que decir porque eso era lo mismo que yo me pregunte todas las veces que tuve que salvar a mi hijo de la desnaturalizada de su madre.

- No se cariño – con mis manos borre algunas de las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos – pero tu juro que nadie merece que llores así

- Es porque he sido mala ¿no?... me he drogado, follado, maldecido… he destruido hasta matrimonio – quede un poco helado por lo último que dijo pero me preocupe solo de consolarla

- No Sakura – acaricie sus cabellos – nadie merece que una madre la trate así

- ¡Ella no es mi madre! – rugió – esa mujer – la vi con sus ojos llorosos y los dientes apretados… simplemente hermosa – esa… no es nada mío… solo un ovulo sin sentido

- ¿Qué dicen tus padres? – no quise rebatirla

- Ellos – bufo – no dicen nada – sollozo de nuevo y estaba vez cubrió su rostro con sus manos – dicen que lo hicieron por amor… que me amaban tanto que prefirieron ocultarme la verdad… dicen que no me compraron que solo pagaron por lo servicios de la mujer… pero para mí es lo mismo

Y tenía razón, para mí también era lo mismo, creo que para cualquiera.

- Naoi está de viaje… y él es mi único apoyo en la casa… no se pudo quedar… tenía unos negocios… y yo – sorbió un poco su llanto – no tengo con quien hablar – los hombres solo me quieren porque tengo buen coño y las mujeres me odian porque sus novios quieren follarme… yo… estoy sola… de verdad lamento haberte metido en esto pero – agarro sus cabellos y los tiro hacia atrás con algo de rabia - ¡No quiero estar así de sola!

La vi con ganas de levantarse así que me apresure a levantarme con ella y abrazarla con fuerza para que no comenzara a moverse, se aferro con mucha fuerza a mi pecho y siguió llorando, no sé bien por cuanto estuvimos así pero solo fui consciente de lo bien que me sentía, esto no tenía nada de sexual, solo era el placer de poder consolar a un ángel como ella.

- Pequeña – la separe de mi y tome su rostro con mis manos – por favor no llores – seque sus lagrimas con mis dedos – me mata verte así… quiero a la Sakura fuerte y perra – me vio con los ojos abiertos así que lo sonreí – en el buen sentido lo ultimo – aclare – tiene agalla, actitud… esa eres tu Haruno

- No me gusta que me digan Haruno – bufo como nenita

Me miro de una forma que tuve que mandar cualquier principio moral a la verdadera mierda, porque en este momento en lo único que pensé fue en su inocente rostro frente a mí, así que me incline dándole la oportunidad de moverse pero se quedo quieta hasta que mis labios se posaron sobre los suyos.

Ame revivir el beso de ayer pero esta vez no me conforme solo con eso y comencé a mover mis labios, muy rápido ella me acompaño en la danza hasta que nuestras lenguas se encontraron, baje mis manos hasta sus caderas y la apegue a mi anatomía, quería que sintiera como mi miembro le decía que deje de **resistirme**.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh… ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Les gusto? En lo personal y mi escases de visión, debido a lo tarde que es, me encanto. Estoy terriblemente deprimida, ya que ayer volvieron a internar a mi papá, solo le pido a Dios que se recupere y que si le llegara a pasar algo que nos de las fuerzas a todos para sobrellevar la situación. Lamento mi demora pero tengo dos trabajos, así que me es demasiado difícil coordinarlos con la escritura.<strong>

**Estamos en México y todo mundo es libre de expresarse como mejor le venga en gana, si mi "Querida" amiga – que me insulto y se esconde detrás de un reviewn anónimo- me dice que soy una mierda de escritora, y que le haga un favor al mundo dejando de escribir mierdas, que así lo crea, estamos en un país libre y todos podemos expresarnos como queramos.**

**Otra cosa también es que primeramente Dios dentro de unos 4 días cumplo 18 años, yujuu exactamente el 07 de agosto, ¿Quién de ustedes me regalara un ficc SasySaku o un ficc NejiHina? Jaja como se los había dicho mi mente es algo pervet XDD bueno sin nada más que decir su servidora se retira. Y muchas gracias a aquellas chicas/os que me mandaron sus mp´s preguntando si me encontraba bien. Adiós.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es copyright de Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

El trama no me pertenece le pertenece ala grande y con una mente pervertida aun mas que la mía mi querida maestra **Joha** quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de su ficc cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibida si lo haces será considerado plagio y créanme que iré yo misma y moveré cielo mar y tierra para que eso no vuelva a suceder.

Si quieren pueden visitar su blog se los recomiendo: leovivoysiento . blogspot ya sabes lo juntan todo vale

**Espero enormemente que disfruten este siguiente capítulo de "Resiste"**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 11<strong>

- Sasuke – susurró – lleva a otra parte… hazme olvidar… hazme sentir mujer

La mire al rostro y tenía los ojos cerrados, busque algún dejo de segundas intenciones en su rostro o en su voz pero no encontré nada, ambos queríamos esto y por primera vez desde que la conocí sentí que era lo correcto.

- Vamos…

Tome su mano y sentí un ligero apretón de su mano sobre la mía, apreté su mano con confianza no queriendo dejarla escapar y la conduje hacia mi auto, nos guíe hacia la puerta del copiloto y antes de abrirle la puerta la volví a apegar a mi cuerpo y deje un profundo pero casto beso.

- Sube – le abrí la puerta y ame la sonrisa que me regalo

- ¿A dónde vamos? – la note nerviosa cuando me subí a mi lado

- No es necesario… digo… te puedo llevar a tu casa o algún otro lado… yo no quiero que pienses…

- Sasuke – me miro sonriendo – yo soy la que no quiere que pienses mal – puso su mano en mi muslo pero no lo sentí como un gesto provocador, lo sentí más bien como un gesto tranquilizador – a donde quieras llevarme está bien… mientras tu estés conmigo

¿Era acaso rubor lo que veía en las mejillas de Sakura?

Comencé a conducir sin saber a dónde iba y cada tanto volteaba a ver a la hermosa mujer que iba a mi lado, estaba tan distinta desde la primera vez que la vi pero a la vez no dejaba de ser ella.

- No podemos entrar ahí – hablo en cuento me estacione

- ¿Por qué? – la mire entrecerrando los ojos

- Porque es un hotel lujoso y lo más probable es que nos hagan registrarnos, yo… - comenzó a retorcer sus manos – soy menor de edad y no quiero meterte en problemas

- Tienes razón – suspire, no había pensado en ese detalle cuando cambie el rumbo

- Pero… – me miro y su rostro volvía a ser el de la Sakura de antes, ya no estaba triste como hace unas horas

Se me inflo el pecho al pensar que su agradable cambio de humor era por mí.

- Veo venir una idea loca de tu loca cabecita – le di un pequeño golpecito en la frente y le regale una sonrisa para que viera que solo estaba bromeando

- ¿Qué pasaría si dijeras que soy tu sobrina? – Mordió seductoramente sus labios - ¿Te gustaría eso tío?

Su voz fue tan sexual al decir lo último que mi miembro comenzó a despertarse como si lo hubieran zamarreado, cerré los ojos y trate de concentrarme para no mostrarle a todo el mundo mi excitación cuando me bajara del auto pero Sakura tenía otros planes y guió su manos hasta rozar muy cerca de mi entrepierna, sabía muy bien que esta era la forma que tenia para convencerme de aceptar su plan y yo sinceramente no tenía fuerzas ni motivos para negarme.

Además… el incesto tiene lo suyo… aunque sea de mentira.

- Bien – cerré los ojos y controle mi respiración – pero retira tu mano porque o si no van a pensar que soy una especie de pervertido

- ¿Y no lo eres? – retiro su mano pero acerco su cuerpo al mío

- No – hable con seguridad

- Pero vas a follar conmigo y yo soy menor – por su tono de voz y su rostro sabia que esta conversación la estaba encendiendo, si hasta podría jurar que olía su excitación

- No cariño – tome su rostro entre mis manos y la mire fijamente – no vamos a follar

- Pero tú dijiste que… - su contrariedad se hizo presente

- Sakura – acaricie con mis pulgares sus mejillas – hoy voy a hacerte el amor

Le di un corto beso y me baje del auto, menos mal que me excitación había bajado, corrí a su puerta y se la abrí para que bajara, aun tenía en su hermoso rostro esa sonrisa que parecía no desaparecer con nada, la vi con ánimos de tomar mi mano pero se arrepintió a último momento.

- Vamos tío – paso delante de mí y comenzó a contornear sus caderas

Si señores, parece que mi erección había vuelto.

Entramos al hotel y la verdad es que era uno de los mas lujos de New York, el dinero lo tenía y no pensaba tener mi primera vez con Sakura en algún sucio y escondido motel, ella se merecía mucho más que eso.

- Hola, buenas tardes – le sonreí a la recepcionista

- Ho…la – vi como el rubor comenzaba a subir por el rostro de la chica y al mismo tiempo un bufido de Sakura - ¿Qué desean?

Parece que la timidez de la chica rápidamente se recompuso, porque ahora prácticamente me estaba ofreciendo sus senos sin ningún pudor.

- Hola – Sakura me corrió y se apoyo en el mesón – Renata – bajo la vista y la enfoco en su gafete – con mi tío – tomo mi brazo bajo la atenta mirada de la chica – necesitamos una habitación

- Claro niña – ignoro a Sakura y enfoco su vista en la mía

Tuve que afirmar un brazo de Sakura porque ya veía que le saltaba a la chica, así que con un suave apretón le pedí que se calmara.

- No soy una niña – hablo entre dientes – y te pediría que te limitaras a hacer tu trabajo… no creo que te guste quedarte sin el – le sonrió como si fuera una niña inocente

- Si, por supuesto – hablo con ironizó la Renata – nombres por favor

- Sakura Haruno – vi un dejo de suficiencia en ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos

- Yo… - la chica se puso casi pálida y comenzó a realizar momentos muy torpes – yo… de verdad que no sabía… yo…

- Tranquila… como eres buena no le diré nada a mi hermano

- El señor Naoi no nos dijo que hoy vendría – la chica bajo la mirada y rápidamente comenzó a teclear en el computador que estaba frente a ella

- No le dije – se encogió de hombros - ¿Ya esta lista la reserva?

- Si claro – levanto la mano y rápidamente un botones llego a nuestro lado – por favor lleve a la señorita Haruno y su tío a la Suite Presidencial

- Claro – el chico se apresuro a indicarnos el camino

- Buena estadía – alcance a escuchar gritar a la chica

Subimos al ascensor y yo aun estaba asombrado, cuando las puertas se cerraron me di cuenta que no me habían pedido el nombre ni había cancelado la habitación.

- ¡Detenga el ascensor por favor! – le pedí el achico

- ¿Qué pasa? – Sakura me frunció el ceño

- No pague

- ¿No escuchaste nada allá abajo? – se rió y cuando vio mi rostro serio se apresuro a aclarar - ¿Sabes cómo se llama este hotel?

La verdad es que no me había percatado de ese detalle, solo lo vi grande y elegante desde la carretera.

- Haruno… Hotel Haruno – se rió de mi rostro aun mas confundido

- ¿Es de tus padres?

- No – negó con la cabeza y vi un dejo de tristeza al recordárselos – es de Naoi… él… - se mordió el labio y se me acerco al oído para que no escuchara el botones – me deja venir gratis, solo me registro yo… no es necesario registrar a mi acompañante

Un calor muy conocido recorrió mi cuerpo… celos, sinceros celos me invadieron.

- Supongo que vienes muy seguido – bufe y mi voz sonó mucho más dura

- Supones mal – tome mi mano entre las suyas – es la primera vez que uso el servicio extra por ser hermana del dueño, eres el primero al que traigo – lo ultimo lo dijo mirándome directo a los ojos y solo eso me basto para saber que hablaba con la verdad

- ¿Por qué todo el jueguito del tío? – ya no importaba que el chico escuchara

- Por es divertido – sonrió y no pude evitar acompañarla

Llegamos a la habitación y era como las de las películas, nunca me había quedado en una de esta envergadura porque al ser solo yo no le encontraba la necesidad.

- Es hermosa – Sakura comenzó a recorrerla como una niña pequeña y volví a comprobar que era primera vez que estaba acá – debería haber venido mucho antes

En un gesto que me dejo completamente fuera de juego se subió a la cama y comenzó a dar saltos.

- ¡Esto es genial! Tiene muy buenos resortes – se dejo caer y quedo arrodillada – tendremos muy buena amortiguación

Yo estaba aun estático pero comencé a acércame a ella, me pare justo frente a la cama y ella gateando llego hasta mi.

- Vamos cariño – tomo mi corbata y tiro de ella – probemos la amortiguación de la cama

Perdí totalmente el equilibrio cuando me arrojo sobre ella, no tarde en volver a apoderarme de sus labios, me había vuelto completamente adicto a ellos y no quería ni pensar en lo que pasaría cuando probara otras partas de ella.

- Mmm – dirigió sus cálidos labios a mi cuello – no sabemos cuánto he pensando en estar así contigo - se aferro con gran ahínco a mi cuerpo – sé que esto es lo correcto – murmuro

- Yo también – me separe un poco para mirarla a los ojos – me costó mucho llegar hasta aquí y ahora se que es lo correcto

- No puedo decir que te amo pero me gustas mucho – beso mis labios rápidamente

- Yo tampoco, o sea, también te quiero mucho… y quiero que sepas que te deseo aun mas

Saque todo mi lado salvaje y no deje que respondiera, la voltee dejándola con su espalda pegada a la cama, me subí sobre ella y deje que el peso justo la cargara, necesitaba que sintiera mi cuerpo y sobre todo mi anatomía sobre su cuerpo.

- Mira como me tienes – me refregué sobre su sexo haciéndola sentir lo duro que estaba

- Estas muy duro… quiero meterme tu polla en la boca – lamió mi cuello y yo gemí como loco

- No sabes las veces que he… soñado con eso… y con mucho mas – volví a mover mi pelvis, quería mucha mas fricción

- ¿Te has masturbado pensando en mi? – no quise decirle que hasta había tenido sexo pensando en ella porque eso solo arruinaría el momento

- Mucho

- Yo también… pienso en tu lengua lamiendo mi coño… mmm – llevo sus manos y las enredó en mis cabellos – pienso en como tiro de tus azabaches hebras mientras lo haces

- Parece que tienes un fetiche con el sexo oral – me reí

- El sexo oral es como un beso… es algo tan intimo… es…

No siguió hablando porque volví a silenciarla con un beso, esta vez procure meter mi lengua en su boca y nuestras manos se unieron al juego despojándonos de nuestras ropas y tocando toda la piel que encontraban en el camino.

Le quita el uniforme que llevaba, algo me golpeo al darme cuenta que iba de uniforme, sinceramente era un dato en el que no había reparado y creo que eso iba con haber dejado de lado todo lo de nuestras edades y en haberme concentrado en lo que ambos queríamos.

No se si es de pervertido o no pero cuando llegue a sus blancas medias mi pene llego a palpitar de la calentura, me puso a mil verla como una niña tan inocente y dispuesta a que hiciera de todo con ella.

- Te pone verme así… lo se – llevo sus manos hacia los botones de su blusa y comenzó a desabrocharlos – Vas a follar con una adolescente menor de edad y alumna tuya

- Mi fantasía hecha realidad – quite sus zapatos y enseguida sus medias – pero ya te dije – cuando termine volví a ponerme sobre ella – haremos el amor – susurre sobre sus labios

- Eres lo mejor que he conocido nunca – tomo mi rostro y volvió a besarme con ímpetu

En pocos minutos quedamos completamente desnudos, no se bien como terminamos de desvestirnos pero la necesidad ya era enorme, quería hacerle el amor pero justo cuando estaba pensando en alinearme a su entrada recordé que no tenia condón.

- No tengo condón – murmuré entre dientes al pensar en que íbamos a tener que parar

- Tomo la pastilla – pasó sus manos sobre mi desnudo torso enviando miles de descarga a mi pene – y aunque no lo creas estoy limpia

- Sakura – tome su rostro entre mis manos – nunca creería otra cosa de ti

Lleve una mano hasta tocar su sexo, antes que cualquier cosa quería comprobar que estuviera prepara y no fuera a dolerle, estando ahí no me pude contener y metí dos dedos en ella.

- ¡Sasuke!... mmm – movió sus caderas enseguida y eso me apresuro a entrar en ella

- Ya… espera – tome mi miembro y lo puse justo frente a su entrada

- Espero – me empujo dejando mi espalda sobre la cama – no lo quiero así

- ¿Vas a montarme? – la tome las caderas

- No – me sonrió y se puso en cuatro – quiero a lo perrito

Movió su culo de tal forma que en un segundo estuve detrás de ella y listo para embestirla, juro que trate de hacerlo despacio pero estaba tan caliente que no pude evitar embestirla duramente.

- SIIII – chillo apenas entre en ella

- Puta madre – rugí al sentir lo bien que era estar en su cuerpo – esto es mejor de que imagine – en un acto algo ajeno a mi le di una palmadita en una nalga

- ¿Me va a castigar profesor Uchiha?

Hizo un movimiento en círculos que me ánimos a acelerar los movimientos.

- Parece… que ha sido una… chica mala – me costaba hablar pero no iba a dejar de seguirle el juego

- Muy mala profesor

- Mierda Sakura – me ponía aun más que me llamara profesor

La tome por los cabellos sin hacerle daño y me volví frenético en cada embestida, estaba disfrutando como nunca pensé hacerlo, hacer el amor con Sakura era una exquisita mezcla de dulzura, lujuria, pasión, prohibición, todo, absolutamente todo de una sola vez.

Y por fin era todo eso era mío.

- Sasuke…. ME CORRO – dejo caer su flácido cuerpo en la cama

- Sakura…. YO… AHHHHH – caí sobre ella aun con los espasmos de mi orgasmo

Definitivamente el mejor sexo de mi vida.

- ¿Ahora si puedo chupártela? – solo reí al escuchar sus palabras

**Continuara…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es copyright de Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

El trama no me pertenece le pertenece ala grande y con una mente pervertida aun mas que la mía mi querida maestra **Joha** quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de su ficc cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibida si lo haces será considerado plagio y créanme que iré yo misma y moveré cielo mar y tierra para que eso no vuelva a suceder.

Si quieren pueden visitar su blog se los recomiendo: leovivoysiento . blogspot ya sabes lo juntan todo vale

**Espero enormemente que disfruten este siguiente capítulo de "Resiste"**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 12<strong>

Recosté mi cabeza y cerré los ojos.

Esto era el puto cielo.

Sentí como los labios de Sakura comenzaron a besar mi pecho, pasaron por mis tetillas, pensé en que las iba a pasar de largo, pero mis ojos se abrieron de golpe al sentí como sacaba sus dientes y me dejaba un mordisco ahí.

Jamás en ninguna de mis pocas experiencias sexuales, alguna de mis amantes había puesto particular interés en mis tetillas, yo mas de alguna vez le había chupado los senos a ellas y sabia por los gemidos que daban que les producía gran placer, pero no pensé que a los hombres nos produjera algo igual.

- ¡OHHH! – apreté mis manos en puños y trate de no llevarla a sus cabellos

- Veo que te gusta – abrí los ojos y la vi con sus esmeraldas ojos clavados en los míos

En un puto gesto saco su lengua y dejo la punta rozando mis mini montos. Tuve que volver a cerrar los ojos para disfrutar en tranquilidad semejaste placer.

- Sakura – gemí totalmente entregado

- Veo que te gusta mi boca… mi lengua

Abrí los ojos justo para verla bajando por mis abdominales hasta quedar frente a mi ya muy duro pene.

- ¿Lo quieres en mi garganta?

Esta era la Sakura perra que tanto me gustaba pero a este juego podíamos jugar dos.

- Nena… deja de hablar y comienza a mamar – la tome de los pelos y la dirigí a mi polla

No dudo un segundo en abrir la boca y tragársela por completo, mentí antes, ESTO era el puto cielo, sentir sus labios y dientes rodeándome era sencillamente lo mejor, aunque cuando la vi y me di cuenta lo mucho que ella estaba disfrutando casi me corro.

- Eso… - comencé a marcarle el ritmo – hasta el fondo – en un momento relajo su garganta y un profundo gruñido salió de mí

- Mmm – la sentí gemir tan a gusto que fije mi vista en ella

Me falto nada para correrme cuando vi con que agilidad movía sus dedos entrando y saliendo de su coño al compás de su boca chupándome el pene.

Se estaba masturbando y eso su mi maldito detonante.

Nunca pensé en correrme en la boca de una mujer, encontraba que era asqueroso y que eso demostraba lo poco que se quería como tal la chica, pero ahora no tenia fuerzas suficientes para apartarme.

- Lo siento – gimoteo – pero…

- ¿Qué pasa bebé? – se saco mi pene de su boca pero no dejo de mover sus manos sobre él - ¿Quieres que me trague tu semen o no? – disminuyo a penas sus movimiento pero yo lo sentí inmediatamente

- Por favor – me importo una mierda parecer un mendigo pidiendo pan

Quería esto y así tuviera que rogárselo, no me importaba.

- Solo por ti bebé

Antes que pudiera decir nada volvió a la carga, pero esta vez sus movimientos eran mucho más duros y profundos.

- ¡AGGG! – la agarre firme por los cabellos y la deje quieta mientras sentía mi semen invadirla

Cuando no me quedo una sola gota adentro afloje mi agarre y me deje caer, antes que pudiera siquiera reaccionar la sentí posarse sobre mi y llegar hasta la altura de mi oído, pensé que iba a decirme algo pero solo sentí como trabaja, esta tragándose todo me semen y yo la sentí.

No me controle más y la tome de la cintura para dejarla debajo de mí.

- Mmm – paso la lengua por sus labios – este es un puto manjar

- Lo siento – acaricie sus cabellos y su rostro

- ¿Por qué? – me miro con el ceño fruncido

- Porque no quise que te separaras yo no se que…

- ¡Ey! – me dio un juguetón beso y me sonrió – yo quería hacerlo… de hecho – comenzó a pasar sus manos por mi pecho – llevaba soñando mucho tiempo con hacer eso… ¡Mierda! – cerro los ojos – se te ve el jodido paquete mientras caminas… no hay una puta alumna que no sea lesbiana que no haya soñado con chupártela y tragarse tu semen

Me quede mirándola aun tratando de procesar todo lo que acaba de decirme, pero así era ella, sin pelos en la lengua, además recordé lo que me había dicho mi hijo y no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco al pensar en cuantas chicas quizás tenia fantasías sexuales conmigo.

- ¡No me digas que no lo sabías!

Rodeo mi cuello con sus labios, ni ella ni yo parecíamos tener ninguna intención de salir de la posición en la que estábamos, tenerla debajo de mí era como estar en casa.

- Yo…

- Eres lo mas lindo que he conocido nunca – me sonrió y por un momento vi a la chica de 17 años y no a la diosa sexual de hace unos momentos

- Tu eres hermosa – no pude evitar volver a probar sus labios, pero esta vez sin lujuria alguna

- Sasuke – se separo de mí y la vi seria

- Dime – no podía dejar de sonreír y contemplarla

**- No te enamores de mí**… por favor – prácticamente me lo estaba rogando

- Sakura yo…

- No – me interrumpió – se lo que vas a decir – decidí dejarla hablar antes de intervenir – se que no crees posible enamorarte de mi y que esto es solo una fantasía sexual que cualquier hombre con polla se imaginaria, pero – suspiro – no te enamores… por favor

- Ey – le tome el rostro entre mis manos – ya te lo dije… te quiero… lo siento – me encogí de hombros – pero es así… no puedo decirte que no me enamorare porque no se si eso pasara pero si te puedo asegurar que yo no soy como cualquier otro hombre con polla – la cite

- Yo… - bajo la vista pero aun así pude ver como sus ojos se comenzaba a inundar – estoy jodida y jodo todo a mi alrededor… no quiero dañarte – vi a una chica tan frágil cuando la vi a los ojos que no pude evitar abrazarla

- Tranquila cariño… tomare lo que tu puedas darme

- Yo no puedo estar con un solo hombre, son promiscua, drogadicta, alcohólica… estoy jodida – volvió a repetir

- Y yo soy un maldito chapado a la antigua que pensaba que la ética y moral era su rigor de vida pero – me separa para volver a encontrarme con su profundo mar esmeralda – te me cambiaste… puede que yo también…

- No – comenzó a negar fervientemente – no quiero que te ilusiones… yo soy esto… lo siento

- No importa – respire – no me importa

Volví a besarla y no voy a negar que me dolía que ella no confiara en mí como para tratar de sacarla en el hoyo que decía estar.

Pero de algo estaba seguro y eso era de que esta chiquita se estaba metiendo en mi vida, no se hasta que grado, pero ahora que la tenia no la dejaria escapar.

.

.

.

Llevaba casi dos horas caminando por el centro comercial, quedaban dos semanas para navidad y aun no tenía un regalo para Sakura, sonreí solo de pensar en ella.

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que deje de resistirme y habíamos estado por fin juntos, aunque me había repetido muchas veces que no confiera en ella, yo no podía dejar de hacerlo y no me había equivocado, porque desde que estuvimos juntos ella no había estado con nadie mas.

Confiaba plenamente en la palabra de Sakura, porque no tenia ningún motivo para mentirme, así que eso me tenia aun mas feliz.

A pesar de que no había hablado con mi hijo, se que él algo sospechaba porque tengo que reconocer que mi animo había mejorado considerablemente, ya no estaba todo el tiempo amargado, ahora hasta sonreía.

Tampoco es que con Sakura la pasáramos todo el día haciendo el amor, pero las veces que nos dedicábamos tiempo, lo hacíamos, el mundo dejaba de existir para poder estar solo nosotros dos.

El auto de Daisuke había llegado, yo le quería comprar un departamento pero no quería que me mal interpretara y pensara que quería que se fuera así que le regale un LCD para su cuarto, ya después le regalaría el departamento. Ese día de su cumpleaños estuvo conmigo y después salio con sus amigos, me dio mucho temor el regalo que pudiera darle Sakura, pero trate de confiar al máximo, aunque su llamada en la noche me sirvió para no sacarme todos los pelos de mi cabeza.

Seguí mi camino hasta que llegue frente a Tiffany, me quede prendado a la vitrina viendo una sencilla pulsera con un sencillo corazón, de hecho podría no parecer corazón, pero lo era, entre sin dejar de verlo, ese era el regalo perfecto para Sakura.

- Hola… buenas tardes – salude a la vendedora

- Hola – la vi bajar un poco su uniforme, antes no me había dado cuanta del gesto, pero Sakura me había enseñado algunas cosas que hacían las mujeres - ¿En que puedo ayudarte?

- Quisiera ver la pulsera que está en la vitrina por favor – trate de darle la menor posibibilidad conmigo

- ¡Claro! – paso por mi lado y me tuve que alejar cuando la vi con intenciones de rozárseme - ¿Esta? – me señalo la que yo quería

- Esa misma

- Bien – la tomó de la vitrina y la dejo en una base de terciopelo verde oscuro – es de diamantes – aclaro

- Eso es perfecto

Sonreí al verla mas de cerca, la tome entre mis manos y al girar el corazón me di cuenta que se podría grabar.

- ¿Se puede grabar? – pregunte para corroborar

- Claro… ¿Es para tu hija?

Algo se removió dentro mío al pensar en que fácilmente Sakura podría pasar por mi hija, pero tan rápido como llegaron esos pensamientos procure echarlos, esa ya era una etapa olvidada y que me había costado mucho superar.

- Para mi novia aclare

- Oh – encontré algo estúpida la decepción de la chica pero solo pude reír

- ¿Así que tienes novia?

Me gire para quedar duro antes la persona que tenía frente a mí.

**Continuara…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es copyright de Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

El trama no me pertenece le pertenece ala grande y con una mente pervertida aun mas que la mía mi querida maestra **Joha** quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de su ficc cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibida si lo haces será considerado plagio y créanme que iré yo misma y moveré cielo mar y tierra para que eso no vuelva a suceder.

Si quieren pueden visitar su blog se los recomiendo: leovivoysiento . blogspot ya sabes lo juntan todo vale

**Espero enormemente que disfruten este siguiente capítulo de "Resiste"**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 13<strong>

- Y bueno… ¿me vas a contestar?

- No tengo porque – me gire hacia la vendedera – envuélvalo para regalo por favor

- Claro – ya ni siquiera me preocupó la expresión de la chica – pase a la caja a pagar con esto por favor

Me tendió el recibo, lo tome y me dirigí a la caja.

- ¡Vamos! – Se rió – no sabía que era esto lo que ocultabas

- Daisuke – hable entre dientes

- Padre… sería bueno que me presentaras a tu novia

Le tendí mi tarjeta a la cajera y cuando estuvo hecho el pago me la devolvió junto al recibo.

- Muchas gracias por su compra – me dio el paquete de regalo, solo le sonreí y salí

Detras de mi sentía muy bien los pasos de mi hijo siguiéndome de muy cerca.

- Papá…

- Mira – me gire para encararlo – esto de verdad no es algo que me gustaría discutir ahora

- Ven

Me tomo del brazo y me arrastro hasta un Starbucks que estaba cerca, me mando a sentarme mientras él se dirigió a la caja a comprar, esto no estaba muy bien, no tenía ninguna intención de que mi hijo se enterara de esto, aun no estaba muy clara la relación que tenían o habían tenido ellos y eso aunque tratara de negarme era algo que me tenia inquieto.

- Bien – dejo un vaso frente a mi – ahora si puedes contarme todo

- No tengo nada que contarte – tome el café y me lo lleve los labios

- Papá – algo en su tono me indico que esta conversación daba para más – se que estas saliendo con Sakura y…

- ¿De dónde sacaste eso? – me puse inmediatamente a la defensiva

- Sasuke – gruño – por favor… no te estoy recriminando nada, solo quiero saber si estás bien, aunque eso esta demás preguntárselo, es obvio que estas más que bien porque hace varios días que andas mucho más contento – me sonrió

- Hijo… sé que esto no es fácil… parezco un pervertido y entiendo que no lo aceptes… aun no termino de entender tu relación con ella… y yo a pesar de todo lo que dije me metí en el medio se que no soy lo peor y…

- ¡Para! – Me detuvo – no te estoy juzgando de ninguna manera, tu eres feliz y eso es lo que me importa – se encogió de hombros – además – sonrió – los que conocemos a Sakura sabemos con es

Eso me hico fruncir el ceño y volví a recordar la relación que mantenían.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – lo mire fijamente

- No me malinterpretes… pero Sakura no es un blanca paloma y eso tú lo sabes – tenía toda la razón

- Pero tu y Sakura…

- Yo y Sakura nada… solo nos hicimos compañías en momentos nadie mas estaba

- No se – suspiré – yo siento que la quiero pero todo es tan complicado – se que no era lo mejor hablar esto con mi hijo, es como si los papeles se hubieran invertido – ella tiene otro tipo de vida en la que yo no encajo

- Eso es verdad – suspiro también – pero hace mucho que no se de ella en nuestro circulo

- ¿Y eso es bueno? – parecía un adolescente interrogando a un amigo

- ¡Claro que es bueno! – me sonrió – eso quiere decir que no se ha acostado con nadie más que tu

- Si

No quería parecer un tonto pero eso para mi significaba mucho aunque no quisiera admitirlo, era lo mejor saber que Sakura estaba solo conmigo.

- Bueno – agrego – supongo que las cosas van en serio si ya están de novios

- No… o sea, le dije eso a la vendedora pero solo nos hemos estado viendo, sinceramente no creo que esta relación de para mas – hable con pena

- No te mientas mas padre, mientras antes admitas lo que sientes por ella antes podrás comenzar a buscar soluciones

- ¿Soluciones? – le fruncí el ceño

- Si, ya sabes – se encogió de hombros – para que puedan estar juntos

- No creo que eso sea lo que ella quiera – baje la mirada hacia el café que reposaba en la mesa

- Yo creo que tu eres exactamente lo que ella necesita así que ella es lo que tu necesitas, se complementan mutuamente

- ¿Cuándo creciste tanto? – lo mire con añoranza – aun recuerdo a aquel chiquitito que me pedía jugar a la pelota

- La vida te hace crecer papá… y créeme que mi vida aunque no ha sido mala, me ha enseñado a crecer

- Lo se – nuevamente odio a Ino pero rápidamente aleje esos pensamientos de mi

Iba a agregar algo más pero el sonido de mi celular me lo impidió.

- ¿Hola? – conteste sin mirar el numero

- Quiero verte – una estúpida sonrisa se instalo en mi rostro ni bien escuche su voz

- ¿Ahora?

- Si… ¿Por qué? – Rápidamente su tono juguetón pasó a uno más duro - ¿Estas con alguien?

- Si – quise molestarla – estoy en Starbucks

- ¿Quién…?

Sonreí al imaginármela con sus ojos llameantes y sus puños cerrados, sin ni siquiera buscármelo me excite de pensar en cómo podríamos canalizar toda esas furia que sabía que estaba sintiendo mi Sakura.

- Daisuke… ¿Por qué?... ¿Celosa? – quise picarla

- Yo… - ahora podía imaginarme ese ligero torno carmín sobre sus mejillas

- Tranquila cariño… ¿Dónde quieres que nos juntemos?

- Estoy en mi casa… solita… y tengo tanto calor que estoy solo con ropa interior… ¿Te interesa venir?

- En 10 minutos estoy ahí – conteste enseguida

Corte sin siquiera despedirme, no había tiempo para eso.

- Veo que te vas – se burlo mi hijo

- Yo… - ni siquiera me había acordado de él a pesar que le había hablado a Sakura

- Vete – se rió – antes de que te explote el pantalón

Quise decirle algo, pero tenía toda la razón, así que no tenía nada que decir, solo me levante, revolví su cabello tan rebelde como el mío y salí de ahí.

No quiero sonar desesperado pero casi, casi corrí a mi auto, es que solo escuchar la voz de Sakura me ponía duro.

Ya nada me afectaba, así que procure esconder bien el regalo que le había comprado en la guantera del auto y cuando hube aparcado en su casa, baje tratando de controlar mi prisa.

No alcance a tocar el timbre cuando una malditamente sexy Sakura me abrió la puerta. Esta solo con ropa interior, pero no esa típica de encaje que ves en la televisión, era ropa interior un tanto deportiva, la escanee de arriba abajo y si antes estaba duro ahora estaba que explotaba mi pantalón, no malo es que no podía moverme, porque lo único que quería era entrar y enterarme en ella.

- ¿Te gusta? – se mordió el labio y la muy maldita dio una vueltita mostrándome como su braga se metía entre sus nalgas

Una idea paso por mi cabeza pero rápidamente la deseche, eso era algo que solo se podría hacer con una puta, sin sentimientos de por medio, eso es lo típico que se ve en las películas porno pero que nunca se hace en realidad.

- ¿Qué estas pensando? – se recargo en el marco de la puerta y eso fue mi perdición

Entre de una zancada y mientras la tome de la cintura cerré la puerta de una patada, la apoye en ella y luego de acomodarla tomándola de sus nalgas, cuando la tuve posicionada mi boca hambrienta devoró la suya con las ansias contenidas que tenia.

Baje mis besos por su cuello hasta que me encontré con el sexy brasier, pero no tenia como correrlo aunque me limite a besas sus erectos pezones por sobre la tela, eso si, eso basto para hacerla gemir y que comenzara a removerse sobre mí, enredo sus piernas por mi cintura y empezó una exquisita fricción para ambos.

- ¡Dios… como te extrañe! – me gimió al oído mientras

Eso elevo enormemente mi ego, porque la mayoría de las veces era yo quien le decía cuanto la había extrañado.

- Sakura – lamí entre sus senos – quiero tomarte aquí mismo… contra la puerta

- Hazlo – me incisito moviendo sus caderas y bajando sus manos hacia mi pantalón - ¿Por qué no usas faldas?

Se quejo por lo bajo pero alcance a escucharla y esboce una sonrisa por sus ocurrencias.

- Creo que si usara falda no tendría esto – ya solo estaba con mis bóxers así que la embestí para que viera mi grado de excitación

- Tienes razón – dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás – ahora vuelve a hacerlo pero sin tus bóxers

- Como desee mi princesa – la afirme con una mano y con la otra termine de desvestirme

Ella se estaba cuidando y para mayor seguridad, aunque le dije que no era necesario, volvió al ginecólogo, los dos estábamos de acuerdo en hacerlo sin condón pero no queríamos un embarazo no deseado.

A penas estuve desnudo la embestí sin esperar respuesta, se sentía putamente genial estar dentro de ella, era malditamente estrecha y eso hacía que todo fuera más exquisito. La apoye de mejor forma contra la puerta y comencé a embestirla como desquiciado, se que la estaba azotando pero sus uñas enterradas en mis hombros y sus altos gemidos me indicaban que estaba bien.

- Si… ¡Que rico! – Gimió – dame duro… así… sexo rudo contra la pared

- La puerta – le aclare mientras aumentaba el ritmo de mis embestidas – sexo rudo contra la puerta

- Mmm – llevo sus manos a mis cabellos y los desordeno – como sea

Su boca ataco la mía acallando ambos gemidos, después de un par de embestidas alcanzamos la cumbre juntos, alcance a afirmarla antes que se dispersara en el suelo.

- Eres el mejor – me alabo

- Tus eres la mejor – la bese en la frente

En un rápido movimiento se separo de mi cuerpo, la seguí con la mirada, estaba desnuda, se dirigió hacia una mesa de arrimo y tomo unas pastillas junto a una botella de agua.

- ¿Qué mierda es eso? – la mire con el ceño fruncido

- Algo que nos hará volar – me miro mientras volvía a agacharse y quedar junto a mi – tomate una – me la extendió en su mano

**Continuara…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es copyright de Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

El trama no me pertenece le pertenece ala grande y con una mente pervertida aun mas que la mía mi querida maestra **Joha** quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de su ficc cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibida si lo haces será considerado plagio y créanme que iré yo misma y moveré cielo mar y tierra para que eso no vuelva a suceder.

Si quieren pueden visitar su blog se los recomiendo: leovivoysiento . blogspot ya sabes lo juntan todo vale

**Espero enormemente que disfruten este siguiente capítulo de "Resiste"**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 14<strong>

Mire su mano y su rostro repetidas veces, tantas que en un momento perdí la cuenta.

No necesitaba ser un experto para saber que esa pastilla no era de menta ni nada muy sano.

Era droga.

Éxtasis podía ser, había escuchado a unos amigos en Londres que lo había probado decir que simplemente te hacia volar, te llevaba a un plano totalmente nuevo donde todo era fantástico.

En mi vida había probado drogas, cigarrillos un par de veces en mi adolescencia pero no me gusto el humo así que lo deje, me bastaba con inhalar el de los demás, alcohol rara vez, en alguna reunión, una copa de vino por acá y eso sería todo. Pero droga, nunca.

- Vamos cariño – me sonrió Sakura – no es que lo necesites pero con esto se te quedara dura toda la noche, no importa cuántas veces te corras seguir listo para la acción

- ¿Qué es? – le fruncí, estúpidamente, el ceño a la pastilla

- Éxtasis con algo mas – se encogió de hombros – mi hermano me dio un par… mira – tomo una de las pastillas que estaba en su mano y se la metió a la boca – yo ya tome la mía

No se si ahora a mis más de 30 años quería vivir las experiencias que no había vivido de joven o es que Sakura se veía condenadamente sexy esperando por mi o que mierda, pero tome la decisión de que una vez no haría daño.

¿No?

- Bien – tome la solitaria pastilla de su mano y la puse en mi boca

El sabor era amargo pero rápidamente se disolvió con mi saliva y perdió su forma, mas pronto de lo que espere la sustancia estaba recorriendo mi sistema, no me sentí diferente de ninguna manera pero supuse que tomaría su tiempo en hacerme efecto.

- ¿Y…? – Sakura comenzó a ronronear mientras se me acercaba - ¿Te sientes duro?

Su mano se dirigió a mi miembro y recién ahí me di cuenta de lo despierto que estaba, deje caer mi cabeza y me sentí en una nube de algodón.

- Mmm – ronroneé ahora yo – sigue así

Sentí mi lengua algo patosa y pesada, aunque me costó un poco procesar, supuse que era uno de los efectos de la pastilla.

- ¿Te gusta? – su húmeda lengua comenzó a besar mi cuello – porque a mí me encanta tocarte

- Me encanta – como pude dirigí mis manos a sus caderas y la posicione encima de mí

- ¿Y si te la chupo? – la mire a los ojos y los tenía bastante rojos

- Hay algo que siempre he querido hacer – le sonreí a le vez que acariciaba su mejilla

- Nunca me lo han hecho por atrás… pero contigo si probaría el sexo anal – sus manos comenzaron a pasearse por mi pecho y mi pene respingo por la idea

- Aunque eso suene putamente rico – lleve mi mano derecha hasta que me encontré con su clítoris y le di un pequeño piñizco – no es eso lo que quiero

- Pero…

- Por lo menos por ahora – le aclare

- Entonces… ¿Alguna posición… fantasía…. fetiche?

- Si… te quiero a ti con mi polla en tu garganta mientras yo succiono tu rico coño

- ¿69? – salto y dejo de darme sus tiernas caricias

- ¿No quieres? – la mire algo asustado

En cuanto una maldita y sexy sonrisa apareció en su rostro supe que esto no sería un problema, ella quería hacerlo tanto como yo.

- Bien – de un ligero movimiento me dejo totalmente recostado en la alfombra

- Yo nunca… - un maldito rubor cubrió mis mejillas al pensar que más allá del misionero y esa vez con la puta no había probado nada más

- Yo te enseñare

No sé bien cuando, pero de pronto la sentí sobre mi miembro, su cálido aliento rozaba la punta y su boca muy pronto lo estaba acogiendo, antes de que pudiera siquiera protestar su cuerpo cayo al contrario del mío dejando frente a mi hambrienta lengua su jugoso y deseoso coño.

- Vamos cariño – se removió un poco dejando caer una gota de su manjar en mis labios – muéstrame lo que es capaz de hacer esa boca tuya

No lo pensé mas, y como si fuera a darle un beso me abrí entre sus labios, lamí, lengüetee y hasta mordí un poco, su sabor amargo y dulce era lo mejor que había probado nunca, era exquisito besas sus labios, pero besar estos labios era una sensación completamente sublime, el paraíso hecho realidad, me concentre el darle placer tanto que no me di cuenta del que estaba recibiendo yo.

Por un segundo me pare a pensar y escuche como nuestros gemidos absorbían por completo la habitación.

La lengua de Sakura se enredaba alrededor de mi miembro enviando miles de descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo, cuando la sentí rozarme con sus dientes aumente el ritmo de mis chupadas y decidí incluir un par de dedos en ellas.

Sus paredes comenzaron a ceñirse en torno a mi así que supuse que le quedaba poco, ahogo un gemido en su garganta que paso directo a mi polla haciendo que mi semen estuviera a punto de verterse en su garganta.

No supe bien quien fue primero pero cuando volví a darme cuenta ambos habíamos gozado de unos fabulosos orgasmos.

- Cariño – Sakura volvió a su posición y se recostó a mi lado – eso fue putamente genial

- Lo se – bese el tope de su cabeza y la apreté más hacia mi – ahora mejor dormimos

Mis parpados y mi cuerpo en general estaba agotado, así que no me costó nada sumirme en un profundo sueño, aunque a pesar de lo cansado y satisfecho que me sentía, pude darme cuanta muy bien como mi pene estaba despierto y listo para seguir.

Con los ojos cerrados pensé un poco mejor en lo que había hecho, y no me refiero a la parte del sexo, sino a la parte de drogarme, a pesar de que había sido demasiado excitante estaba seguro que no lo volvería a hacer.

.

.

.

A estas alturas ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas cosas fuera de mi consentimiento había hecho por Sakura, pero siendo sincero la mayoría de ellas las había disfrutado demasiado, aunque creo que esto último escaba a cualquier comparación.

- ¡Papá! –Daisuke entro sin golpear siquiera la puerta - ¿Estás listo?

- Si – volví a fijar la vista en el espejo y acomode mi corbata como por quinta vez

- Estas nervioso – afirmo

- No – mentí tan mal que hasta yo me reí

- Es normal – se encogió de hombros – no todos los 24 de Diciembre vas a cenar a la casa de tus suegros que por cierto son tus jefes y tienen una hija de 17 años

Jamás le había levantado la mano a Daisuke pero ahora tenía muchas ganas de darle un golpe, aunque eso más bien sería una forma de descargar el miedo que tenia por cenar esta noche junto a la familia de Sakura, quienes por supuesto no tenían ni idea de nuestra relación.

- Vamos – palmeo mi espalda – si tienes suerte sus padres no se darán cuenta

- Claro – bufe

- Si no quería ir no deberías haber aceptado la invitación

Lo mire con ojos de odio.

Ayer Yuzuru me había llamado para preguntarme donde pasaríamos noche buena, parece ser que "alguien" y por ese alguien entiendo que fue Sakura, les dijo que la pasaría solo con Daisuke, así que ellos habían pensado en que sería genial que la pasáramos juntos, porque ellos cuatro también estarían solos, si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona que me ofreciera un lugar donde pasar noche buena, lo hubiera rechazado, pero la tentativa de estar junto a Sakura y entregarle mi regalo justo a las 12 hizo que aceptara la oferta, claro que hasta mucho después caí en cuanta que estarían sus padres que no tenían idea de la relación que mantenía con su adolecente hija.

Me estacione en la mansión de Sakura, no sabía cómo llamarla porque no sabía cual apellido iba primero, así que solo lo deje como la mansión de Sakura.

Por lo menos al paso de estas semanas estaba seguro que su relación con sus padres por el problema de su madre biológica había menguado bastante aunque aun ella estaba reacia a cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con el tema.

- Vamos viejo, se te harán las 12 acá si no te mueves – Daisuke ya estaba afuera y cargaba un par de regalos que habíamos comprado

- Vamos

No podía creer el miedo que tenia de entrar en la casa.

Tocamos el timbre y un sonriente Ken nos recibió.

- ¡Hola! – nos abrazo a ambos – pase – se hizo a un lado y entre siguiendo a mi hijo

- Hola… menos mal que llegaron – Yuuzuru venia saliendo de la cocina con un chistoso delantal de corazoncitos puesto

- Hola – salude formalmente a ambos

- Lindo delantal – fulmine a Daisuke por su estúpida intromisión

- Ah – Yuuzuru bajo la vista a su delantal – es de Sakura – mi corazón salto al escuchar su nombre – que sea gay no quiere decir que use estas cosas – y comenzó a quitárselo – pero no quería ensuciarme

- Ya le falta poco al pavo – ahora entro en acción Naoi que venía con un delantal pero esta vez de un solo color

- ¡Hola familia! – no tuve que girarme para saber quien venía entrando, lo hice solo para verla

Y estaba hermosa como siempre, su cabello caía sobre sus desnudos hombros, llevaba un vestido corto que parecía ser falda y top unidos, y lo acompaño de unos altos zapatos de corcho, no necesite escanearla más para ver lo hermosa que estaba, natural pero sexy, y ese toque de perra en la mirada que a pesar de todo no quería que perdiera nunca.

La cena estuvo deliciosa, mucho más de lo que pensé, aunque gracias a la amena charla deje de estar tan tenso y pude disfrutar mejor de la noche.

- Todo exquisito déjenme decirles – alabe a la familia en general

- Todo lo hicieron Naoi y Yuuzuru– hablo Ken – Sakura y yo somos inútiles para la cocina

- Pero yo decore la mesa – hablo Sakura mirándome

- Hermosa mesa – le sonreí y ella me respondió enseguida

- Bien – Hablo Yuuzuru – será mejor que pasemos a la sala ya pronto darán las 12

Todos nos dirigimos a la sala y el árbol estaba rodeado de regalos, se veía simplemente hermoso.

- Daisuke – llame la atención de mi hijo – pon nuestros regalos junto al árbol

- Si padre

Mientras mi hijo hacia eso, yo metí mi mano a mi bolsillo derecho y juguetee con la caja que tenía guardada, aun no sabía si sería buena idea darle el obsequio a Sakura frente a todos.

- Bien… queda un minuto – chillo Naoi y subió el volumen de la radio donde hacían la cuenta regresiva

- ¡Feliz Navidad! – gritamos todos

Los abrazos pronto comenzaron darse junto a los regalos pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso más sentí sus brazos rodear mi cuello.

- Feliz Navidad Sasuke

Le iba a responder pero mi boca estuvo ocupada cuando sus labios chocaron con los míos, a pesar de que el beso era muy cálido abrí los ojos al darme cuenta que todos podían vernos perfectamente.

**Era hombre muerto**.

* * *

><p>Continuara…<p>

_**N/A:**_ _¡Hola!_ Después de siglos sin andar por estos lugares, lamento mi demora pero mi corta existencia se ha vuelto lo suficientemente dura en estos días, no sé si recordaran que mi papa estaba en el hospital, bueno hace algunos días mi papa acaba de fallecer y pues como verán no he tenido cabeza para absolutamente nada dentro de un par de días estaré al corriente con las historias.

Bueno realmente les agradezco su infinito apoyo prestado, ustedes han estado en las buenas, en las malas y en las peores conmigo realmente y se los digo de todo corazón gracias, por todo, su tiempo, y su infinita comprensión.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es **copyright **de Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia **no me pertenece**, le pertenece a **Joha **quien me ha dado previamente su consentimiento para la adaptación de la menciona historia, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida. Muchas gracias por su atención prestada.

**Advertencias**: AU, OoC, Lenguaje vulgar.

**Rating**: " M+ " Aunque no haya ese rating, yo lo considero así.

**N/A: H**ola, pues dirán, que anda haciendo está loca por aquí ¿No? Bueno no les daré explicaciones ya que no soy muy dada a darlas, pero realmente espero y les guste esta historia. Un **agradecimiento especialmente a Joha-sempai **quien me ha dado su consentimiento, gracias nena sois la mejor. Bueno sin nada más que agregar las dejo.

_Enjoy…_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 15<strong>

Mire hacia los padres de Sakura y su expresión era tan relaja que me desconcertó aun mas, eso sí, si analizaba lo poco que sabía de la familia de Sakura era muy probable que para ellos fuera normal.

- Sakura – hable entre dientes – tus padres – ella me miro y me percate muy bien de su desconcierto

- ¿Qué tiene? – me frunció el ceño

- Me besaste – aclare lo obvio

- ¿Y? – se encogió de hombros

- ¡Sasuke! – me gire para ver como Ken se acercaba a mi - ¡Feliz navidad yerno!

Juro que me hice, me rendí ante su abrazo, deje caer mis brazos a mis costados sin saber que mas hacer.

¿Acababa de llamarme yerno?

¿Yerno no es como se le dice a la pareja de los hijos?

No, porque para eso Ken tendría que saber de mi relación con Sakura y eso no sería algo que aceptaran, porque si lo supieran en este momento estaría golpeándome sin piedad.

¿No?

- Yo…

- Tranquilo muchacho – ahora llego a mi lado Yuzuro

- Sakura nos conto hoy temprano que tienen una relación

- Yo… no… quiero decir que si…

Sinceramente el tartamudeo no estaba ayudándome para nada, así que tome un par de respiraciones profundas antes de siquiera hilar cualquier idea.

- Les juro que no soy ninguna clase de pervertido

Bravo Sasuke, tenias que decir algo coherente no dar ideas que te puedan hundir mas.

- Eso lo sabemos – ahora fue el turno de intervenir de Naoi

- Ok – hablo mi ángel – creo que es suficiente – se sentó en uno de los sofá – si se los conté fue porque no me gusta tener secretos con ustedes y porque sinceramente no lo considero como algo malo – miro hacia el repleto árbol - ¿ahora podemos abrir los regalos?

- Si… - mi hijo se sentó a su lado – mi adorada madrastra tiene razón – le dio un empujoncito que me puso aun más nervioso

- Ken, Yuzuro – nos guie unos pasos más lejos de Inari, Daisuke y Sakura – quiero decirles que sé muy bien que debería haber hablado con ustedes antes de que nada pasara, se que esta no es la situación idea, pero – los mire a ambos a los ojos – quiero decirles que no tengo ningún plan oscuro con su hija

¿Plan oscuro?

Hice una mueca al escuchar cómo se sentía eso dicho en voz alta, verdaderamente estúpido.

- Bueno Sasuke – rio Yuzuro – créenos que no hemos pensado en ningún plan oscuro tuyo

- Yo…

- Hombre – Ken puso su mano en mi hombro – sabemos la clase de hombre que eres y es por eso que aceptamos esto

- Sakura a cambiado mucho en este último tiempo – agrego más serio Yuzuro – y eso tenemos que agradecértelo a ti

- Yo solo quiero verla feliz – me gire hacia ella y sonreír al verla sonreír

- Ahora será mejor que entreguemos los regalos

Todos nos apostamos al árbol para comenzar a repartir los obsequios.

Hasta a mi me llego un par de regalos de parte de Ken y Yuzuro y otro de parte de Naoi, mi hijo me regalo algo que sinceramente no debería haber abierto porque hizo que yo me quedara de piedra y todos los demás comenzaran a reír.

Un libro de kamasutra.

Solo vi el titulo y lo deje a un lado.

Tampoco es que rechazara por completo el regalo, quizás probaría una o dos posiciones con Sakura.

Cerré los ojos y deje de pensar en Sakura y yo en posiciones porque mi amigo de abajo comenzó a despertarse y eso si era algo que nadie me dejaría pasar.

- Sakura – la tome del brazo y la lleve hacia el patio – quería estar a solas contigo para entregarte tu regalo

- Yo también – se sentó al borde de la casa y yo la acompañe

- Espero que te guste – saque la cajita que llevaba conmigo y la puse en su mano – me costó mucho elegirla, pero creo que es perfecta

- A ver…

Sus ojitos chispearon mientras sacaba el pequeño lazo que tenía la cajita, y eso fue suficiente para mí, ver su alegría mientras abría el regalo era mi pago.

Cuando vio la pulsera la tomo entre sus dedos y la puso a la altura de su rostro.

- Es simplemente perfecta – susurro

- Como tu

- Ayúdame a ponérmela – me estiro la muñeca y la pulsera

Aunque se me hizo un poco de problema con el pequeño broche después de un par de intentos logre engancharla, admire su hermosa piel con el reflejo que daba la luna sobre la joya y eran como dos piezas echar en pareja para lograr encajar.

- Es el regalo más lindo que me han dado nunca

- Seguramente haz recibido muchas mejores cosas – la vi a los ojos

- No – me miro directamente a los ojos – este es el regalo más hermoso porque sé que está hecho con amor

Sakura sabía muy bien que la quiero mucho pero no sé si sería conveniente decirle que ese sentimiento es más grande de lo que ella o yo mismo creo, así que solo hice lo único que podía hacer en este caso.

La mire directo a los ojos y me acerque a ella hasta que nuestros labios se juntaron, solo fue un movimiento de labios sin participación extra, pero con eso esperaba que ella se diera cuenta que cuando decía que la quería lo decía en serio.

- Sasuke – acaricio mi rostro con sus manos – yo también te tengo un regalo

Sobre mis manos puse una cajita similar a la que yo le había dado, fruncí el ceño porque sinceramente no pensé que me regalaría una joya.

¿Qué sería?

Abrí la caja y adentro me encontré con dos pastillas iguales a las que habíamos tomado la vez anterior.

- Sakura…

Mire fijamente la caja por si las pastillas mutaban a cualquier otra cosa.

- No me lo agradezcas – me abrazo – son para que las compartamos

- No quiero hacerlo de nuevo – cerré la caja y la mire con firmeza

- ¿Sexo? – me frunció el ceño bastante confundida

- No… esto – levante la cajita a la altura de sus ojos

- ¿Por qué? – se veía aun mas confundida que antes

- Porque no es bueno – hable con lentitud

- Es mentira – me sonrió – fue muy bueno cuando las tomamos

- Por un momento, después, cuando se pasa el efecto quieres otra y otra… te vuelves dependiente

- Es droga – rodo los ojos – es lo que se supone que hace

- Bueno – me pase las manos por mis cabellos – entonces… - mire - ¿Por qué la tomas?

- Porque me hace sentir bien

Su respuesta fue tan rápida y segura que era obvio que no era la primera vez que la daba.

- ¿Y después?

- Después… ¿Qué? - se encogió de hombros

- Después todo sigue ahí

Acerque mi mano a su mejilla y la acaricie con el pulgar.

- Sakura – susurre cerca de sus labios – déjame ser tu droga… déjame amarte y veras y no necesitas nada más que a mi… ¿Dejarías esto por mi? – volví a levantar la cajita a su altura

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuara…<strong>_

**¿Quién quiere ser una persona sensual? Si quieres serlo recuerda siempre esto, una persona sensual es aquella que deja un valioso y erótico revienw XD Na! Enserio chicas/os considérenlo un pago de las personas que se encuentran detrás del ordenador. Espero y les haya gustado este resumen, cualquier queja o sugerencia no olviden en avisar. Bye**

**Mordiskitos **

**Betsy Uchiha o Cereciito17 **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es **copyright **de Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia **no me pertenece**, le pertenece a **Joha **quien me ha dado previamente su consentimiento para la adaptación de la menciona historia, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida. Muchas gracias por su atención prestada.

**Advertencias**: AU, OoC, Lenguaje vulgar.

**Rating**: " M+ " Aunque no haya ese rating, yo lo considero así.

**N/A: H**ola, pues dirán, que anda haciendo está loca por aquí ¿No? Bueno no les daré explicaciones ya que no soy muy dada a darlas, pero realmente espero y les guste esta historia. Un **agradecimiento especialmente a Joha-sempai **quien me ha dado su consentimiento, gracias nena sois la mejor. Bueno sin nada más que agregar las dejo.

_Enjoy…_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 16<strong>

- Yo… no se – bajo la vista – es que…

- Sakura – tome su rostro entre mis manos – solo te pido que lo intestes, nada más

- Esta bien – me miro a los ojos y vi como los suyos estaban anegados de lagrimas – pero por favor – su voz era de completa suplica – no te enamores de mi – acaricio con una delicadeza inusual mis mejillas – yo no sé si podre salir, solo sé que soy un alma perdida, que no te conviene para nada

- No – negué con la cabeza – yo sé quién eres – seque con mis dedos las solitarias lagrimas que se habían derramado de sus ojos – y sé muy bien que eres mucho más que esto – levante la cajita con las pastillas, esta es solo una salida temporal, pero tú puedes ser mucho más sin ellas

- Yo… solo aléjate de mí cuando te lastime

- Ni aun entonces

Sé que lo que iba a hacer no era lo correcto, pero después de mucho pensarlo y sobre todo de tenerla enfrente a mi tan inocente y desvalida, supe que era el momento correcto.

- Sakura, yo te…

- Shuuu – puso uno de sus dedos en mis labios – no lo digas por favor – cerro sus ojos y apoyo su frente en la mía – yo lo sé y con eso basta – dejo su apoyo y miro directo a mis ojos – lo que sentimos es muy fuerte – tomo una de mis manos y la apoyo en su corazón – con que nosotros sepamos que sentimos algo es suficiente, no le pongamos nombre, no quiero que nada se arruine

- Yo no pienso arruinar nada – hable con firmeza

- Pero yo si – la mire con el ceño fruncido – no con querer, pero siempre termino haciéndolo

- No importa – bese sus labios – yo estaré siempre ahí para estar contigo

- Te aburrirás, tu eres un hombre que necesita una mujer a su lado, no a una niñita drogadicta, ninfómana y que no sabe lo que quiere

- Pero yo si se lo que quiero – la mire directo a su mar esmeralda y le sonreí – lo tengo conmigo y no lo dejare escapar

No quise que esta plática siguiera así que decidí darla por terminado uniendo nuestros labios, los suyos estaban algo reticentes a recibir los míos, sabía que sus miedos eran bastante comunes sobre todo para alguien como ella, con sus miedos y forma de vida, pero yo no iba a dejarla tocar fondo, yo me encargaría de enseñarle que el amor puede mucho mas, que el amor no es solo sexo, no es solo regalar un hermoso ramo de rosas, adornar una mesa, dedicar una canción, escribir un poema o poner un anillo en el dedo, el amor es mucho más que eso, y yo se lo demostraría…

Porque yo, Sasuke Uchiha, amaba a Sakura Haruno.

.

.

.

Ya era lunes, como navidad, este año cayó en viernes, habíamos tenido tiempo suficiente para descansar el fin de semana, el sábado estuve todo el día en la casa de Sakura, eso sí, aunque con Daisuke nos quedamos allá, yo dormí en el cuarto de visitas.

No si era extraño o no, pero me llevaba a la perfección con toda la familia y poco a poco me había acostumbrado a todas las locuras de la familia, de hecho ya ni siquiera me parecía locura, ahora hasta me parecía normal.

El colegio había decido no tomar vacaciones por las fiestas, solo el viernes no habrían clases, y según nos habían informado, todo tenía una explicación que hoy se daría a conocer.

Así que por eso es que hoy tuve que llegar antes, Ken y Yuzuru habían citado a todos los docentes a una reunión media hora antes de que empezaran las clases.

Entre al salón de reuniones y… ¿Mis suegros?. No sé bien como referirme a ellos, estaban ordenando algunos papeles, en cuanto cerré la puerta los ojos de ambos se posaron en mí.

- ¡Yerno! – me saludo con la mano Yuzuru

No me sorprendió ni nada, solo me reí y negué con la cabeza, todos ellos eran especiales y así estaba aprendiendo a querer a esta familia.

- Por favor Yuzuru – me acerque a ellos aun con una sonrisa en mis labios – no creo que sea conveniente que todos se enteren que… - me quede callado porque no sabía que palabras usar para lo que teníamos Sakura y yo

- Tranquilo Sasuke – me tranquilizo Ken – es solo una broma entre familia – cambio un poco su expresión a una más seria – sabemos diferenciar muy bien la vida personal de la profesional

- Gracias

- Bien, ahora – me miro Yuzuru – profesor Uchiha – note cierta ironía cómica en su voz – tome asiento que ya está por llegar el resto

En un minuto la sala de juntas estuvo llena de los profesores del colegio, yo ya estaba sentado al frente así que solo me acomode mejor para escuchar el anuncio que Yuzuru y Ken nos darían.

- Bueno queridos profesor – comenzó hablando Ken – con mi socio aquí presente – sonreí ante el doble significado de sus palabras al apuntar a Yuzuru – hemos decido que sería conveniente que como inicio de año los alumnos tomaran un pequeño viaje

- ¿Vacaciones? – mire hacia atrás y vi que la profesora de matemáticas era la que había preguntado

- No precisamente – se apresuro a agregar Yuzuru – es algo mas como un…

- Viaje de estudios – agrego Ken

- No entiendo – hable – pero… ¿Los viajes de estudios no se hacen a final de año?... en verano – agregue

- Bueno – dijo Yuzuru – eso en realidad es un viaje no mas, esto es más un viaje de estudio porque la idea es que cada uno de ustedes se encargue de un curso y les pongan un nota por alguna actividad relacionada con su ramo y con el viaje

- Lo que quiere decir Ken es que queremos probar que si los alumnos cambian el ambienten y se diviertan a parte de estudiar igual pueden aprender, aun estamos en marcha blanca con esta idea, queremos probarla, así que para eso necesitaremos toda su ayuda

- ¿Y donde sería el viaje? – reconocí la voz como la del señor Bar, el profesor de biología

- A Isla Príncipe – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

Isla Príncipe, por lo que me había contado Sakura, era una Isla que sus padres habían comprado hace algún tiempo, y por lo que sabía acostumbraban a rentar sus estaciones para camping, ya que las estrellas se veían magnificas desde ahí.

- Bien – interrumpió Yuzuru mis pensamientos – así que ahora se publicara la lista con casa profesor encargado de cada curso

- Antes que se nos olvide – interrumpió Ken – partiremos el lunes 3 de Enero y volveremos el 8 de Enero para retomar las clases el mismo lunes 10

- También les llegara un mail con toda la información a ustedes y al alumnado – volvió a hablar Yuzuru – ahora si pueden ver la lista

¿Fue idea mía o me guiño un ojo al decir lo último?

La reunión termino y todos nos acercamos a ver qué curso nos había tocado.

- ¡Por favor!... les pedimos que le comuniquen la noticia a sus cursos indicados

Me acerque a ver la lista y busque mi nombre entre los tantos que había, no me encontré sino hasta al final de la misma.

¿Me sorprendía ser el encargo del curso de Sakura?

Para nada.

Sabía muy bien que esto no había sido para nada casualidad, mis "suegros" tenían todo que ver en esto.

No alcance a pensar nada más porque el timbre sonó indicando que debíamos dirigirnos a nuestras clases.

.

.

.

No tenía clases con Sakura hasta la última hora, así que prácticamente corrí al aula, no la veía desde el sábado, así que estaba un poco ansioso.

Entre al aula y esta estaba aun vacía, acomode mis libros en el escritorio y en un segundo sentí como la puerta se abría, me gire para ver a mi sol entrando por ella.

- Hola – me sonrió, escaneo rápidamente el lugar y se acerco a mi – te extrañe

- Yo también – la tome de la cintura y junte en un casto beso nuestros labios – te tengo una sorpresa – le sonreí

- ¿A mí? – ame como su inocencia aparecía en ella

- Bueno – ladee un poco la cabeza – no solo a ti, sino que a toda el aula

- Pero que…

Me reí de su rostro de desconcierto, así que solo la volví a besar, no alcanzamos a profundizar el beso porque sentí pasos acercándose, así que me separe de su cuerpo a regañadientes.

- Siéntate por favor

- Si profesor

Se dio una rápida vuelta dándome una buena vista de su formadito culo, mi miembro se revolvió en mis pantalones pero tuve que controlarme porque inmediatamente el aula comenzó a llenarse de alumnos.

- ¡Alumnos! – llamé la atención de la clase – les tengo una buena noticia – todos comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos, claro indicio de que ya sabían algo – quizás mucho ya escucharon rumores por los pasillos, así que les comunico que el día 3 saldremos de viaje de estudio y yo seré su profesor a cargo

Fije mí vista solo en Sakura y me maraville al ver su rostro inundarse de luz, ella estaba contenta y con eso bastaba para mí.

El resto de la semana paso de lo más normal, como rutina con Sakura nos juntábamos todas las tardes para tomar un helado o comer algo, cosas simples pero que para mi eran muy importantes.

Aunque le costó bastante, logro convencerme para que la acompañara a una fiesta el día de navidad.

Ya de por si no quería ir porque era junto a sus amigos, amigos bastantes más jóvenes que yo y amigos con los que se había acostado, ninguna combinación que quisiera en un hombre, bastante tenía con mi hijo y su hermano como para aguantar estar con más gente que había hecho gritar a mi sol.

Había quedado con ella a las 10 de la noche en un bar, que por lo que me dijo había sido cerrado para la fiesta, pero iba saliendo cuando sonó el teléfono.

Mire la hora y gemí, ya eran las 10 de la noche.

- ¿Hola? – casi gruñí al teléfono

- Sasuke– bufe al reconocer a Ino al otro lado de la línea

- ¿Qué quieres? – Gruñí – voy saliendo

- ¿Vas a ver a Sakurita? – su tono irónico me hizo querer golpearla

- ¿Te importa?

- No, pero nuestro hijo me conto que habías iniciado una relación con ella

- No veo como sea de tu incumbencia

- Sasuke – no sé porque pero por su voz supe que lo que iba a decir era enserio – ella no es para ti, yo ya te arruine una parte de la vida, no dejes que ella haga lo mismo con lo que te queda de ella

- No lo hare – le escupí al teléfono

- La conozco y sé que no es para ti. Es como yo… incluso peor

- ¿Pero sabes cuál es la diferencia? – Sonreí – que a ella la elijo, no como a ti, a ella la amo y a ti ni siquiera te quise

Corte la llamada, no quería hablar más con ella, me senté un momento en el sofá y ahogue un grito con un cojín, yo estaba seguro de Sakura, y nadie, menos Ino, cambiaria eso.

Respire un par de veces y estuve listo para salir, mire mi reloj y ya eran las 11.05, tome mis llaves y salí como alma que lleva el diablo al bar.

Cuando llegue vi que había mucha gente tratando de entrar, así que estacione mi auto y baje, Sakura me había dicho que solo tenía que dar mi nombre.

- Sasuke Uchiha – le gruñí al guardia, ya iba demasiado atrasado

- Pasa – me apunto la puerta

Entre y todo era humo y olores mezclado, había menos gente de la que acostumbraba a estar en estos lugares pero aun así estaba lleno, comencé a buscar a mi sol por entre la gente pero no tenia éxito, mire mi reloj y ya era las 11.41, tendría que hacer mucho merito para que Sakura me perdonara la demora.

Busque un poco mas y decidí subir al VIP, lo que vi me sorprendió aun mas, vi claramente como una rubia cabalgaba sobre un chico moreno, era una imagen bastante explicita para un lugar público, a pensar de que estaban vestidos se veía muy bien como estaban tendiendo sexo.

Avance un poco mas y sentí como mi mundo se caía a mis pies, un De Javu me golpeaba, Sakura estaba agachada mientras un chico le daba por atrás, a lo perrito mientras ella absorbía algo por su nariz, quise pensar que era solo una ilusión óptica pero ahí estaba, era solo la realidad.

Me acerque como buen masoquista que soy y me encontré con sus ojos totalmente dilatados, en cuanto me vio gruesas lagrimas cayeron por ellos.

- Te dije que estaba podrida

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuara…<strong>_

**¿Quién quiere ser una persona sensual? Si quieres serlo recuerda siempre esto, una persona sensual es aquella que deja un valioso y erótico revienw XD Na! Enserio chicas/os considérenlo un pago de las personas que se encuentran detrás del ordenador. Espero y les haya gustado este resumen, cualquier queja o sugerencia no olviden en avisar. Bye**

**Mordiskitos **

**Betsy Uchiha o Cereciito17 **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es **copyright **de Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia **no me pertenece**, le pertenece a **Joha **quien me ha dado previamente su consentimiento para la adaptación de la menciona historia, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida. Muchas gracias por su atención prestada.

**Advertencias**: AU, OoC, Lenguaje vulgar.

**Rating**: " M+ " Aunque no haya ese rating, yo lo considero así.

**N/A: H**ola, pues dirán, que anda haciendo está loca por aquí ¿No? Bueno no les daré explicaciones ya que no soy muy dada a darlas, pero realmente espero y les guste esta historia. Un **agradecimiento especialmente a Joha-sempai **quien me ha dado su consentimiento, gracias nena sois la mejor. Bueno sin nada más que agregar las dejo.

_Enjoy…_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 17<strong>

¿Qué podía hacer?

Nada parecía suficiente bueno, cualquier cosa que hiciera ahora haría que me arrepintiera mas tarde.

El cuerpo de Sakura cayo agotado sobre el sofá, supe que no había alcanzado su orgasmo, la conocía demasiado bien, era el efecto de la heroína la que la dejo tan agotada.

Sus ojos estaban rojos y a punto de cerrarse pero en ningún momento se despegaron de los míos, me miraba como si temiera que desapareciera.

- Levántate por favor – gire hacia el tipo que estaba más drogado que ella

- Yo… - el tipo se levanto como pudo peor aun así no mantuvo el equilibrio – ella… dijo que estaríamos toda la noche disfrutando… dijo que la pasaríamos de maravilla si me dejaba nombrar Sasuke

Lo mire a los ojos, y vi que no tenía ninguna intención de quedarse callado, iba a hablar hasta que cayera inconsciente.

- Vete por favor

- Sasuke…

El lastimoso llamado de Sakura me hizo volver a clavar mi vista en ella, estaba en la misma posición pero ahora por sus ojos caían lagrimas por montón, me miraba y ni siquiera pestañaba.

- Estoy podrida – sollozo – estoy malditamente podrida y no puedo salir – a pesar de que su cuerpo apenas le respondía logro ponerse de pie y llegar hasta mi

Estaba toda estropeada, su maquillaje estaba corrido y sus ojos eran totalmente negros, su hermoso cabello rosado estaba desparramado por todos lados, su ropa a penas y cubría su desnudes, ya de por si supuse que era un conjunto pequeño así que no era difícil ver su piel a través de la tela corrida.

- Yo – siguió mi mirada hasta su cuerpo – trata de ponerme linda para ti… me esmere como nunca – un sollozo mayor salió de sus labios – te espere pero no llegaste y… - trago un poco de saliva para seguir – Jiro – apunto a algún lugar así que supuse que se refería al chico con el que estaba – me dijo que nunca alguien se fijaría en una mierda como yo… me reto a tomarme dos pastillas y yo… - llevo sus manos a sus cabellos y tiro de ellos con fuerza

- Ven – tendí mi mano hacia ella – te llevare a casa

- No – se apresuro y se arrojo a mis brazos – soy una mierda pero es que yo nunca… nunca… - se aferro con fuerza a mi camisa y me dolió el alma verla tan destruida – yo pensé que… ¡DIOS! – se alejo y unos temblores comenzaron a pasar por su cuerpo

Un silencio sepulcral se instaló entre nosotros y recién ahí vine a darme cuenta que ya había pasado las 12, era un nuevo año y yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta.

- Te llevare a casa – volví a tenderle mi mano y esta vez no dudo en tomarla

En silencio nos dirigimos hacia la salida, pero antes de llegar nos volvimos a topar con el tal Jiro.

- Cariño – le sonrió a Sakura– vi que aun estaba drogado pero su estado parecía mucho mas consiente ahora – tomate esto y me podrás llamar como quieras mientras follamos – Sakura sollozo y se apego a mi tanto que hasta me dolió su abrazo – si quieres – paso su vista por nosotros dos – podemos dejar que él se una – me apunto – no me importa mientras sea yo el que te folle el culo… ¿Estás de acuerdo amigo? – en vez de tenerme la mano para cerrar el "trato", la tendió para dejarme ver dos pastillas, esta vez era de un extraño color naranja – con esto gozaremos mucho mas

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? – trate que mi voz sonara lo más calmada posible

No sé cómo, pero había logrado mantener la compostura hasta el momento así que no valía de nada arruinar todo ahora que nos estábamos yendo de este lugar.

- ¿Qué te importa? – era obvio que este tipo era mayor de edad y debía saber que Sakura no lo era

- Sakura solo tiene 17 años así que te aconsejo que te vuelvas a acercas a ella a no ser que quieras pasar una larga temporada en la cárcel.

- Mi padre es Koichi Namida – tuve que reírme por la estúpida excusa que puso

- Sus padres son Ken Haruno y Yuzuro Okino – apunte a Sakura que estaba cayendo a la inconsciencia – perdón – le sonreí arrogante – creo que no me presente – Sasuke Uchiha – le tendí mi mano – y creo que tu padre ha escuchado hablar del mío… Fugaku Uchiha

- Yo….

Si tuviera menos edad me hubiera regodeado al ver como el pobre individuo casi se meaba en sus pantalones al escuchar el nombre de mi padre.

Y es que era imposible que nadie supiera sobre Fugaku Uchiha, el abogado con más renombre en Estados Unidos y el mundo entero, hasta los mafiosos más conocidos le temían, y es que mi padre no se doblegaba ante nadie, cuando se proponía hundir a alguien lo hacía sin escrúpulos algunos, razón por la cual nuestra relación se volvió tan distante, yo no estaba para nada de acuerdo con algunas de sus tácticas disuasivas.

El cuerpo de Sakura comenzó a perder fuerza así que volví a fijar toda mi atención en ella, solo levante la vista para darle una rápida mira a Jiro con la que basto para que desapareciera.

- Sasuke…

- Ya nos vamos cariño

Suspire al verla tan indefensa entre mis brazos, acababa de romperme el corazón pero aun así no podía dejarla sola, la amaba y eso era lo único que me importaba, ya estaba podrida pero yo sería quien la sacara de ahí.

Por fin cayo rendida en mis brazos así que tuve que tomarla en ellos para poder llevarla al auto, iba a ponerla recostada en el asiento trasero pero mi deseo de tenerla cerca puso mas, así que la puse en el asiento copiloto y después de asegurarme que su cinturón de seguridad estuviera lo suficientemente firme me acerque para besar el tope de su cabeza, aunque su pinta era un desastre aun así para mí era la mujer más hermosa del mundo, dormida y tranquila se veía tan angelical que nunca pensaría en el dolor tan grande que acaba de infligirme.

Quise besarla y hacerla mía en ese mismo momento para borrar el toque de cualquier otro hombre sobre su cuerpo, pero no podría hacerle eso a ella, Sakura se merecía mucho mas, se merecía que yo supiera entenderla y quererla aun así cuando ella misma no era capaz de ser condescendiente con su persona.

Pase mis dedos por sus negras mejillas producto del llanto mezclado con el maquille, y apenas mis dedos rozaron su piel se removió, una lagrima rodo por mi ojo al ver en lo que se había convertido mi ángel, me dolía el corazón mas verla así que el dolor que me había dado encontrarla con otro.

Baje la vista para no verla mas, cerré su puerta y me dirigí a mi asiento, maneje con la vista fija en la carretera, si volteaba a verla caería nuevamente rendido antes sus pies y no podía dejar que las cosas pasaran así, tenía que hacerle ver lo que valía y lo mucho que podían quererla bien.

Aparque fuera de su casa y respire tranquilo al ver luces prendida, supuse que eran sus padres, no me gustaría tener que entregarles a su hija en este estado, pero tampoco podía yo quedarme con ella, necesita tomar distancia y alejarme de Sakura.

Corte el contacto del auto y me baje para sacarla de él, Sakura se removió entre mis brazos pero aun así no despertó, respire profundamente antes de tocar el timbre.

- ¡Sasuke! – la voz alegre de Ken se esfumo cuando fijo su vista en lo que tenía en mis brazos, su hija inconsciente - ¿Qué le paso?

Inmediatamente la quito de mis brazos y un vacio me embargo por completo.

Quizás cualquier otro padre hubiera pregunta… ¿Qué le hiciste?, pero no Ken o Yuzuro, ellos sabían muy bien en que estaba metida su hija y por la expresión desolada de su padre supuse que ya no sabían que mas hacer con ella.

- Solo esta desmayada – le aclare – será mejor que la dejen descansar

Quise darme media vuelta e irme pero el brazo de Yuzuro me detuvo.

- Lo siento, pensé que estaría mejor ahora… hace mucho que no llegaba en este estado… yo…. – otras lagrimas mas cayo por sus ojos – lo siento… creo que será mejor que la aleje… no quisimos internarla antes pero ahora…

- No – lo detuve – ella estará bien… lo sé… creo que el viaje del lunes le hará muy bien

- Le diré que se aleje de ti… no quiero que te haga daño

El daño ya estaba hecho, pero no quise hacérselo saber a Ken.

- Solo procuren que no consuma más

Ahora si me gire y me dirigí a mi auto.

Llegue a mi casa como un autómata, no sé cuando fue que me baje, cuando subí a mi cuarto y cuando me recosté en mi cama, solo sé que el dolor que sentía era enorme.

Amaba a Sakura, le había dado mi corazón y ella lo había destruido, pero aunque quisiera odiarla no podía porque sabía que nada de lo que me hizo fue consciente, lo hizo drogada y en cada momento me tuvo en su mente, eso ultimo solo hacía que me fuera más difícil pensar con la mente en claro.

.

.

.

Desperté sin saber cuándo me quede dormido, era el primer día del año y yo lo único que quería era terminara, era sábado, aun me quedaban dos días para tener que ver a Sakura y eso era algo bueno. Pase todo el día mirando al techo de mi habitación, Daisuke no llego pero mi aviso que se quedaría donde un amigo, seguramente donde una amigo como Jiro, apreté la mandíbula solo por el recuerdo.

El domingo llego y con él un día menos para ver a Sakura. Decidí tomar un baño para despejar un poco mi mente.

Me despoje de todas mis ropas y entre a bañarme, deje que el agua limpiara algo más que mi cuerpo.

Mi mente ya me había tortura mucho cuando había comenzado todo con Sakura y ahora volvía a hacerlo, definitivamente las cosas con ella nunca serian simples.

Cuando estuve vestido baje a desayunar, pero cuando entre a la cocina vi la hora y me di cuenta que era momento para almorzar, así que saque lo primero que encontré en el refrigerados, unos tallarines para recalentar.

Mientras el microondas daba vueltas me senté a esperarlos.

- Veo que estas tan mal como ella – levante mi vista para encontrarme con mi hijo con cara de mucho sueño

- ¿De qué hablas? – lo pregunte a pesar de que sospechaba muy bien su respuesta

- De Sakura, me llamo llorando, tuve que ir hoy temprano, me conto todo – se sentó frente a mí y quedamos mirándonos fijamente – dejando de lado todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, ella es mi mejor amiga – sonreí por eso – está mal, destrozada, quiere que la envíen a un centro de rehabilitación… eso nunca había pasado… muchas veces tratamos de convencerla pero nunca acepto… ahora si

- Eso es bueno – sonreí sin ganas

- Lo hace por ti

- Tiene que hacerlo por ella – me levante, el microondas ya había terminado

- Quiere verte… solo… habla con ella una vez más – me gire a mirar a mi hijo – está realmente arrepentida

- No creo que sea conveniente verla

- Papá…

- Bien

Juguetee con la comida pero no pude concentrarme, Daisuke tenía la vista fija en mi.

- ¿Quieres? – le señale mi plato de comida

- No

- Entonces…

- Sakura está aquí – el tenedor que tenía en mi mano cayo haciendo un sonido sordo.

- Yo…

- Solo habla con ella – se levanto de la mesa – yo iré a dar una vuelta

A penas Daisuke salió de la cocina, la figura demacrada de Sakura entro.

- Perdón – mantuvo su vista en el piso – yo solo venia a despedirme… voy a internarme – la vi tomar valor para mirarme – perdón por todo, yo no…

- Estas segura de lo que vas a hacer

- ¿Importa? – se encogió de hombros

- Claro que importa, yo aun…

- No – negó con firmeza – no deberías siquiera quererme, te destroce el corazón

- Me lo hiciste trizas – aclare, me dolió verla sufrir pero era la verdad

- Lo sé, porque también destroce el mío – suspiro cerrando los ojos – espero que cuando esté bien me perdones

- Ojala algún día nos volvamos a ver – sentía mis ojos picándome – supongo que esto es el adiós

- Supongo – vio hacia el suelo como si eso fuera lo más interesante

- ¿Por qué te vas a internar? – no pude evitar preguntar el porqué ahora

- Por… - sus manos comenzaron a entrelazarse con muchos nervios acumulados – porque te amo

No pude decir nada, la figura de Sakura desapareció de mi vista y con eso de mi vida.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuara…<strong>_

**¿Quién quiere ser una persona sensual? Si quieres serlo recuerda siempre esto, una persona sensual es aquella que deja un valioso y erótico revienw XD Na! Enserio chicas/os considérenlo un pago de las personas que se encuentran detrás del ordenador. Espero y les haya gustado este resumen, cualquier queja o sugerencia no olviden en avisar. Bye**

**Mordiskitos **

**Betsy Uchiha o Cereciito17 **


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es **copyright **de Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia **no me pertenece**, le pertenece a **Joha **quien me ha dado previamente su consentimiento para la adaptación de la menciona historia, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida. Muchas gracias por su atención prestada.

**Advertencias**: AU, OoC, Lenguaje vulgar.

**Rating**: " M+ " Aunque no haya ese rating, yo lo considero así.

**N/A: H**ola, pues dirán, que anda haciendo está loca por aquí ¿No? Bueno no les daré explicaciones ya que no soy muy dada a darlas, pero realmente espero y les guste esta historia. Un **agradecimiento especialmente a Joha-sempai **quien me ha dado su consentimiento, gracias nena sois la mejor. Bueno sin nada más que agregar las dejo.

_Enjoy…_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 18<strong>

Estaba mal.

Demasiado mal a decir verdad.

Ya era lunes, tenía que levantarme, llevar mi trasero al colegio y cumplir mi papel de profesor, mas encima hoy comenzaba el campamento y partiríamos después de una clase instructiva masiva en el gimnasio.

El día anterior después de la partida de Sakura solo había tenido ánimos de hacer nada así que mi hijo se había encargado de preparar mi equipaje, yo me bote en la cama y me dedique a pensar que por ultimo podría haberme despedido bien de Sakura.

Más que eso.

Debería haberle dicho que la amo.

Pero fui cobarde, me calle y ahora pagaría las consecuencias.

- Papá – cerré los ojos con fuerza, no quería levantarme – es tarde… tienes que irte

- Lo sé – de un solo golpe me pare de la cama

- Si quieres llamo a Ken y le digo que…

- No – sabía muy bien por donde iba – me bañare y estaré listo en unos minutos

- Padre, no es necesario que vayas

- Si lo es – lo mire fijamente

- La amas – afirmo

- Si – hable con seguridad – y cuando todo pase estaremos juntos – le sonreí y entre al baño

Eso ya lo había decido, cuando Sakura estuviera bien, recuperada y lista para empezar una vida limpia de drogas y excesos, yo estaría esperándola, la esperaría y llegaría el día en que podríamos estar juntos.

Ese día seria el ser más feliz del mundo, pero hasta entonces solo me quedaba resistir, resistir a ella, a buscarla y a mandar todo al diablo.

Maneje con mucho cuidado porque no me sentía en mis cinco sentidos, tarde un poco más de lo normal en llegar al colegio y ni bien cruce la reja vi lo atestado que estaba todo, muchos padres había ido a dejar a sus hijos preocupados de que los cuidaran bien, ese era mi trabajo, tenía un grupo de adolecentes que cuidar y esa tenía que ser mi mayor preocupación estos días.

No bien baje del auto sentí como alguien se me acercaba.

- Sasuke – me gire para encontrarme con Ken

- Hola – trate de sonar lo más calmado posible

- Sasuke tenemos que hablar contigo – giro a buscar algo, supuse que a Yuzuro pero no había nadie cerca nuestro

- Dime – trate de sonar lo más relajado posible

- Es sobre Sakura – no necesitaba que me aclarara eso

- ¿Está bien?

- Si, pero… es sobre su ida a rehabilitación

- ¿No quiere ir?

Sentí una profunda decepción de pensar que todo lo que me había dicho ayer sobre querer estar mejor y recuperarse por mí, porque me ama, era mentira.

Esboce una mueca, un intento de sonrisa, algo nada parecido al gesto que uno hace cuando esta alegre, porque lo que menos estaba era alegre.

- No es eso, al contrario – la mueca de Yuzuro si fue de alegría – está muy empecinada en ir pero tenemos un pequeño problema

- ¿Algo en lo que pueda ayudar? – me apresure a ofrecerme antes de que me preguntara nada

Por mi niña haría lo que fuera.

- Mira, como sabrás este viaje ya esta preparo, no podemos suspenderlo – asentí dándole a entender que le seguía el hilo – y nosotros debemos ir porque la isla es nuestra y ya nos comprometimos con los padres a que contaran con nuestra presencia – se movió el pelo de una forma que me recordó demasiado a Sakura – lo que pasa es que Naoi está de viaje y el centro en el cual Sakura se inscribió no comienza a recibir a sus internos hasta la quincena porque están en vacaciones por las fiestas, así que como supondrás tampoco podemos dejarla sola en casa, por eso…

Sus palabras se volvieron a repetir en mi cabeza y en unos segundos proceso todo para comprender por donde venia.

Sakura vendrías con nosotros.

Sonreí por la idea, sabía que las cosas estaban muy tensas entre nosotros pero necesitaba verla aunque fuera una vez más.

Necesitaba decirle que la amaba y que estaría aquí mismo esperando por ella cuando saliera.

- Yo se que lo que paso entre ustedes es difícil – seguí hablando – lo que hizo mi hija es horrible y quiero que sepas que ella está muy consciente y sobre todo muy arrepentida, pero no podemos dejarla sola, entiendo si te sientes incomodo o algo pero…

- Ken – supuse que si no lo paraba seguiría hablando por mucho tiempo mas – te juro que estoy bien, no tengo ningún problema que venga con nosotros

Quise agregar que al contrario, estaba eufórico con la noticia, pero no quise sonar desesperado.

- Como debes suponer te pusimos a cargo de su grupo para que estuvieran juntos, pero ahora nos haremos cargo nosotros de ella

- No Ken – me apresure a negar – yo me hare cargo, lo que ha pasado no nos hizo bien a ninguno pero debes saber que amo a tu hija y que lo único que quiero es cuidarla, pensé que no la vería hasta dentro de un buen tiempo, así que debes entender que para mí esto es una oportunidad de estar un poco más cerca de ella antes de que se interne

- Esta mal – agrego – está en el síndrome de abstinencia, le dan espasmo y suda de la nada, también está un poco irritable – sonrió un poco – mi niña esta haciendo su mayor esfuerzo pero aun así es muy complicada la situación

- Déjame cuidar de ella, yo sé que puedo

- Esta bien – suspiro – estará en tu grupo pero aun así con Yuzuro estaremos al pendiente de ella

- ¿Dónde está ahora? – eche una rápida mirada por el lugar y no había ni señas de ella

- Esta adentro… no está muy cómoda con tanta gente

- Bien – me tranquilice – Ken – lo mire con duda - ¿Qué piensa ella de estar en mi grupo?

- Ella solo piensa en cómo tú no la quieres cerca

Me dio una mueca intento de sonrisa y se fue.

En unos minutos comenzaba la charla instructiva así que me apresuré al gimnasio, ni bien llegue me senté junto a todo el profesorado, los alumnos estaban más atrás junto a sus padres.

No quise buscar a Sakura porque supuse que tampoco estaba aquí.

Ken junto a Yuzuro se subieron al escenario y dieron todas las instrucciones correspondientes, volvieron a repetir los grupos a cargo de cada profesor, aclararon que el tiempo en la Isla es muy bueno y que por eso aprovecharíamos de acampar, yo no sabía eso pero cuando di una escaneada por el lugar me fije que cada chico traía su propio saco de dormir.

El viaje hasta la isla seria en barco, primero tendríamos que tomar los buses que había arrendado especialmente para la ocasión los que nos dejarían, de ahí estaría el barco esperándonos y nos dejaría en Isla príncipe.

Recién ahí vine a suponer el dinero que había tenido que pagar cada alumno, porque por más que el alojamiento en la isla fuera gratis, el trasporte suponía un buen gasto.

Varios minutos más estuvieron dando instrucciones dirigidas al alumnado, como no botar basura, no prender fogatas en el bosque, y sobre todo, llamaron al orden y a obedecer a los profesores.

- Bien – continúo Yuzuro – ahora les pediremos a todos los profesores que se encarguen de reunir a sus grupos, salgan desde los niveles más inferiores para ir acomodándolos en los buses

La reunión se dio por terminada así que me apresure a ponerme de pie, como me tocaba el último nivel así que me puse en el lugar más alejado que encontré.

Poco a poco comenzaron a llegar los alumnos sin que tuviera que llamarlos, veía todas las caras pero ninguna era la que yo quería ver.

- Profesor – se me acerco Anne una chica con piel morena y rasgos algo duros, no dejaba de ser bonita pero era algo tosca

- Dime Anne – trate de sonar lo mejor que pude pero estaba al pendiente de si Sakura aparecía

- Profesor me preguntaba en que carpa dormirá usted – ¿era idea mía o esta chica quería coquetear conmigo?

- En una especial que ha sido asignada para los profesores – hable con dureza porque encontré excesivo su comportamiento

- Pero pensé que tendría que cuidarnos – trato de jugar con su cabello pero no provoco nada en mi

- No Anne, los cuidare porque es mi deber cuidar de los niños – aclare lo ultimo – pero no por eso dormiré junto a ustedes, eso no correcto

No podía creer que estuviera en esta situación, cuando se dio todo con Sakura me resistí pero solo porque sabía que con ella no iba a ser fácil, porque ella no iba a ser como cualquier chiquilla caprichosa.

- Pero… - volvió a replicar

- Saca tu esqueleto de aquí si no quieres que se lo de de comer a mi perro

Inmediatamente me gire para encontrarme con mi niña, casi llore al verla tan mal, estaba algo ojerosa y sus ropas no eran las de siempre, no se veía sexy como siempre, sus ropas anchas, su cabello tomado en una coleta desordenada y su rostro sin maquillaje dejaban en claro que no estaba pasando por su mejor momento.

- Saku yo…

- Es Sakura para ti – a pesar de todo mantuvo su altivez – y es mejor que te pierdas antes de que yo lo haga por ti

- Si – agacho la mirada – lo siento

Sin más Anne se fue, ya suponía yo que el control que tenía en la escuela Sakura eran importante, y sabía muy bien que eso iba más allá de ser la hija de los dueños, era por ella, por su personalidad y actitud.

- Creo que esa será la última vez que me comporte como una perra – se me acerco mirando por donde había desaparecido Anne – en el folleto del centro dice que también debe de haber un cambio de actitud y que hay que comenzar a ser más humilde – rio mientras despejaba su rostro de un par de cabellos que había caído en el

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Como me ves – se señalo con las manos mientras sonreía

- Vas a estar bien – le sonreí – y cuando salgas yo estaré en este mismo lugar esperando por ti

La gente ya se había dispersado así que estábamos prácticamente solos.

- Eso es… - suspiro, supuse que para no llorar – eso es lo único que quería escuchar

- Te amo – solté por fin

- También te amo – se me acerco y rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos

Ahora estábamos completamente solos así que me agache para dejar un pequeño beso en sus labios.

De pronto una profunda risa salió de su pecho

- ¿Qué pasa? – la separe un poco

- Es difícil… esto del síndrome de abstinencia – volvió a tocarse el cabello algo nerviosa – y tal parece ser que ahora yo tendré que aprender a resistir

Entendí muy bien lo que quiso decir, así que la seguí en sus risas.

Esto iba a salir bien, estaba seguro.

**Continuara…**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es **copyright** de **Masashi Kishimoto**. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia **no me pertenece**, le pertenece a **Joha** quien me ha dado previamente su consentimiento para la adaptación de la menciona historia, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida. Muchas gracias por su atención prestada.

**Advertencias:** AU, OoC, Lenguaje vulgar.

**Rating:** " M+ " Aunque no haya ese rating, yo lo considero así.

**N/A:** Hola, pues dirán, que anda haciendo está loca por aquí ¿No? Bueno no les daré explicaciones ya que no soy muy dada a darlas, pero realmente espero y les guste esta historia. Un agradecimiento especialmente a Joha-sempai quien me ha dado su consentimiento, gracias nena sois la mejor. Bueno sin nada más que agregar las dejo.

**_Enjoy…_**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 19<strong>

Tenía los ojos cerrados pero aun así sentía todo lo que pasaba a mí alrededor, estaba sentado en el primer asiento del bus y mis alumnos a cargo tenían un enorme alboroto en la parte trasera, risas, cantos y palmas acompañaban una guitarra que tocaba todas las típicas canciones que se cantan en los campamentos.

Había pensado que Sakura vendría con nosotros pero era obvio que no, ella y sus padres se habían ido en su avioneta privada, prefirieron hacerlo así para que para cualquier eventualidad hubiera una forma rápida de salir de la isla.

No pude evitar sentir rabia al ver a mi niña tan mal, sus temblores y sus enormes ojeras producto de la abstinencia solo me hacían no querer separarme de ella.

- Profesor – abrí los ojos para encontrarme con el chofer – ya vamos llegando – asentí con la cabeza y le sonreí

Me levante y quede frente a todos mis alumnos.

- ¡Chicos! – llame la atención de todos – en unos minutos debemos cambiar al barco así que les pido por favor que hagan una fila porque debo pasar lista para asegurarme que no se quede abajo

- Profesor – levanto la mano un chico del que no sabía su nombre

- Dime…

- ¿Por qué Sakura no vino con nosotros?

- Porque la princesa viaja solo en su avión privado – no pude distinguir quien fue que hablo pero reconocí que fue una mujer

Seguramente habría muchas dudas con respecto a la salud de Sakura así que prefería darles un poco de información ahora.

- La señorita Haruno no está bien de salud – hable con firmeza – por eso les pido que se ahorren sus comentarios mal intencionados… lo más probable es que también se quede en la noche con sus padres

- ¿Pero está bien? – mire al chico y a simple vista se notaba que era el mateo de la clases, sus ojos brillaban como los de un enamorado

- Ella estará bien – muy bien, rece para mí – señor… - lo incite a que me diera su nombre

- Yamasaki Ikono

Un clic resonó en mi cabeza, este era el chico que obtenía 10 en todo, de hecho recuerdo que alguna vez Sakura me conto que él siempre le dejaba flores, que estaba detrás de ella de hace mucho pero que nunca le había dado esperanza. Vi al chico y me dio un poco de pena saber que nunca tendría a esa mujer, porque esa mujer es mía.

- No se preocupe porque Sakura está bien… así que les recomiendo a todos que solo se preocupen de pasarlo bien y cumplir con sus deberes

Después de eso di por terminada la charla y me puse nuevamente en mi papel de profesor a cargo, cuando termine de hablar el bus se detuvo así que me apresure a bajar primero y procure que todos los alumnos bajaran, inmediatamente todos se dispusieron a buscar su equipaje, para mi suerte todos lo hicieron en orden porque cuando gire mi vista y vi a los chicos de primero me fije que estaban todos gritando y peleando.

Luego los ordene a todos en una fila y con lista en mano los ayude a abordar el barco. Según lo que nos había dado a entender Carlisle, nuestro papel como monitores terminaba ni bien llegáramos a la isla, los chicos serian dejados en libertadas para que ordenaran sus cosas y ellos mismos tendrían que organizarse con su mismo nivel para preparar las comidas. Habían dispuesto una carpa especial para los profesores, pero yo lo único que quería era llegar y ver como seguía Sakura, porque algo me decir que no estaba muy bien.

- Chicos, ahora los dejare para que se organicen en el dormir y en las comidas

- ¿Y la tarea? – pregunto una chica que estaba más interesa en el espejo que tenía en la mano

- Esa es su tarea – les sonreí mientras me cruzaba de brazos – yo seré solo su monitor pero la tarea es que sobrevivan solos estos días acá… en unos momentos – chequee mi reloj – les traerán sus provisiones que deben durar lo que dure el viaje, si no es así, hay muchos árboles frutales en la isla – les sonreí

- Pero yo pensé que el proyecto seria buscar un par de bichos e identificar los arboles – ahora fue Yamasaki el que hablo

- Chicos, esta es su tarea y yo estaré a cargo de ver que no hagan trampa, ahora los dejo

La verdad es que había amado la idea de Ken y Yuzuro sobre este viaje, ya me esperaba otra de esas estúpidas ideas donde los sientas a todos alrededor de una fogata y haces de sicólogo, esto era mucho mejor, esto los prepararía en caso de que en algún momento de sus vidas necesitar sobrevivir en una isla, y eso me hacía pensar que quizás Yuzuro y Ken era fanáticos de Lost.

Tenía la carpa especial para nosotros frente a mi pero al girar la vista vi el camino que llevaba a la casa de Sakura, por supuesto que no me costó nada decirme por cual camino tomar, afirme las maletas que llevaban y seguí el camino, era un sendero hermoso, solo lo justo estaba con piedras alrededor de forma que no perdía para nada su toque rustico, camine solo un poco mas y entre un par de araucarias se extendió frente a una cabaña enorme y elegante, prácticamente estaba muy cerca del camping que se había hecho pero aun así estaba escondida y solitaria.

No tuve que entrar a la casa para ver a quien estaba buscando, ahí, sobre el pórtico estaba sentada la dueña de mis pensamientos, una manta sobre sus hombros me indicaba que tenia frio a pesar del enorme sol que estaba sobre nuestras cabeza.

- ¿Cómo estás? – se que era una pregunta tonta pero necesitaba saber la respuesta

Me senté a su lado y no dude un solo segundo en traer su cuerpo al mío, pase mis brazos por sus hombros y apoye mi mentón en su cabeza.

- Ahora estoy bien – paso sus brazos por mi cintura y se apego aun mas a mi – eres todo lo que necesitaba para estar bien

- Tus compañeros han preguntado por ti

- Seguramente se pregunta porque no estaba follando con alguno en el baño

Su tono no era para nada el de antes, no era ni de broma ni de la Sakura que disfruta de ver como todos caen a sus pies.

- No hables así

- Es verdad – murmuro – he sido una mala persona, por eso ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias de mis actos

- No… mírame cariño – se separe de ella para tomar su rostro en mis manos – tu eres una persona que se ha equivocado pero no por eso eres mala, solo necesitas comenzar a arreglar tus problemas

- Te amo

Con manos y movimientos algo torpes, muy ajenos a los que estaba acostumbrado de parte de ella, acerco sus labios a los míos y aun sin estar completamente segura los unió, quise darle esa confianza que le faltaba así que con más decisión la tome por las caderas y la senté en mi regazo, recién ahí la sentí un poco más normal porque sus manos se enredaron en mis cabellos y su lengua busco la mía, ¡Dios!, como extrañaba sentirla así conmigo, porque mas allá de la cercanía física, sentía por primera vez que Sakura se estaba abriendo a mí, estaba abriendo su alma y su corazón y eso era mucho más importante que hacerle el amor, porque el amor no se hace solamente uniendo un pene y una vagina, hacer el amor era esto, sentir sus labios moviéndose sobre los míos mientras la sentía amarme y darse amar, abriendo su alma al amor.

- Te amo también – me separe cuando sentí que el momento tierno estaba pasando a ser un poco más caluroso

- No te merezco – escondió su rostro en sus manos y comenzó a llorar

- Yo no te merezco, solo soy un hombre huraño, con convicciones del siglo pasado, que no tuvo un buen orgasmo hasta que se rindió a una chica de 17 años – acaricie sus mejillas húmedas por las lagrimas – pero aun así a pesar de todo, sé que esto es para mi

- Necesito decirte algo – se acomodo de tal forma que quedo frente a mi – yo nunca deje las drogas – agacho la mirada – y esa no fue la única vez que me acosté con alguien más a parte de ti – mi corazón bombeaba de tal forma que pensé que lo estaba escuchando – pero cuando vi tu mirada al verme entendí todo – con sus dos manos agarro sus cabellos y los aparto de su hermoso rostro – entendí que era una maldita perra que estaba perdiendo algo maravilloso que encontró por un capricho yo… - volvió a bajar la mirada pero esta vez tomo mis manos en las de ella – no sentía nada más que deseo a lo prohibido cuando todo comenzó, pero sin darme cuenta me enamore – se encogió de hombros – no sé cómo ni cuándo pero mi maldito corazón me traiciono y se enamoro – rio sin mucho humor

- En eso estamos de acuerdo – confesé algo sonrojado – yo al principio solo sentía lujuria por ti, pensé en ti solo como un coño que me daría un buen orgasmo y me sacaría la amargura – al decir eso sonrió como solía hacerlo antes y eso me ensancho el pecho – pero esta chica, que pensé que no era nada más que una loca caprichosa – pinche su pecho juguetón – logro ganarse el lugar en mi corazón que pensé que no existía

- ¿Sabes? – se reacomodo con algo más de alegría – siempre he tenido una fantasía

La mire bien al rostro y vi que su semblante deteriorado y algo sombrío que había visto hace unos minutos estaba dejándose atrás para dar paso a la Sakura Haruno que todos conocemos.

- Dime – tome un mechón de sus cabellos y lo coloque detrás de su oreja

- Me gustaría que hiciéramos el amor en el bosque, al aire libre y solo sobre una manta – su sonrisa picara me indicaba que esto no era para nada broma

- No sé si será buena idea

- Mientras este contigo estaré bien – me lo dijo de tal forma que parecía que estaba suplicando

- Cariño – le toque la nariz – las fantasías tienen que darse no planearse

- Ok – me sonrió – pero mañana quiero que vayamos de paseo, hay un lugar hermoso que quiero mostrarte

- ¿Planea seducirme señorita Harunp? – me burle

- Siempre señor Uchiha

Volvimos a fundirnos en un beso pero que esta vez se torno algo más caluroso, mis manos se corlaron por su camiseta y llegaron hasta su brasier de encaje, aunque tuviera tela de por medio pude sentir a la perfección sus duros pezones, mi entrepierna ya esta dura y lista para la acción así que quite mis manos y apoye mi frente en la suya.

- Sera mejor que vaya a ver como les va a tus compañeros

- ¿Qué les dijiste cuando preguntaron por mi?

- Les dije que estabas un poco enferma pero no les dije nada más

- Deben de suponerlo – sonrió – vamos – se levanto de golpe y tiro de mi

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Contigo – sonrió de lado – quiero ver a mis compañeros aunque sea un momento, no quiero que vean a Sakura Haruno destruida, además – se encogió de hombros – cuando volvamos y me interne pasara algo de tiempo antes que los vuelva a ver

- Cuando estés en la clínica te visitare todos los días – bese la punta de su nariz

- Lo sé… ¿Sabes cómo lo sé?

- ¿Cómo?

- Porque me amas

Me dio un golpe en el trasero y salió por el camino que yo había venido hace un par de horas.

No tardamos nada en llegar donde estaban sus compañeros, para mi sorpresa ya estaba todo armado y por lo que pude entender de las palabras cruzadas que se escuchaban, estaban decidiendo quien haría la comida.

- Yo se hacer sopa – me gire para ver a Sakura a mi lado

- Sakura– una chica bajita y rubia se le acerco a Sakura

- Hola Ami – la sonrisa que le dio Sakura era bastante sincera

- ¿Cómo estás? – mire al grupo para ver que Yamasaki era el que había preguntado

- Algo enferma… nada de gravedad – sonrió – así que no podre quedarme con ustedes pero creo que no sería malo que los ayudara

Por lo que pude distinguir había varios ceños fruncidos en el grupo, sabía muy bien que había muchos fans de Sakura pero no tenía muchos amigos, de hecho creo que muchos le hablaban solo por ser la hija de los dueños del colegio.

- ¿Segura que sabes cocinar? – resonó la desagradable voz de Anne

- Cariño – volvió el tono altivo de Sakura – hay muchas cosas que sé hacer, y todo lo hago bien

Vi el ambiente algo tenso así que preferí intervenir ahora.

- Bien – palmee para llamar la atención de todos – Sakura cocinara la sopa y el resto se dividirá otras tareas

- Si – Sakura me dio una mirada y se giro con Ami pegada a ella

Vi como Sakura se movía con confianza sobre la improvisada cocina que había armado donde estaban todas las provisiones que les habían tocado, mire a mi alrededor y mis chicos estaban mucho mas organizados que el resto, pensé que por ser mayores iban a ser los más rebeldes pero al contrario, habían sido los más organizados.

Volví a mirar a Sakura y sonreía mientras pelaba unas papas, por un momento se giro y me sonrió, ahí supe que iba a estar bien, ella era fuerte e iba a estar bien.

**Continuara…**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es **copyright** de Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia **no me pertenece,** le pertenece a **Joha** quien me ha dado previamente su consentimiento para la adaptación de la menciona historia, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida. Muchas gracias por su atención prestada.

**Advertencias:** AU, OoC, Lenguaje vulgar.

**Rating: "** M+ " Aunque no haya ese rating, yo lo considero así.

**N/A**: Sí, chicas/os! Su servidora ha regresado Les pido disculpas por no actualizar las demás historias que tengo, pero si les soy sincera, mi salud está realmente jodida, es más en estos momentos la maldita asma me tiene fatal, por eso les pido su comprensión, trato de actualizar con rapidez, pero si lo hago muy a menudo, la calidad del capítulo es mala, y no me perdonaría jamás entregarles algo tan malo. Así que ténganme paciencia, terminaré cada una de las historias en proceso que tengo aquí, ¡Eso no lo duden!

_**Enjoy…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 20<strong>

- Bien chicos, siéntense todos

Nadie dudo por un segundo en hacerme caso, prácticamente todos corrieron a sus lugares y es que a pesar de la ayuda de Sakura, era tanta la comida que tardo mas en hacerse.

Todos estaban ayudando y trabajando en equipo y eso era algo muy bueno, porque aunque no se los había dicho, seria yo quien les pusiera la nota, no voy a negar eso si, que tanta perfección me estaba preocupando un poco porque como adolecentes mas grandes puede que no tengan problemas para organizarse pero si para otras cosas peores, de hecho no quería ni pasarme por aquí en la noche sabía muy bien que había grandes posibilidades de ver cosas que aunque no quisiera tendrían que ir en mi informe.

- ¡Esto esta exquisito!

- Sinceramente no te tenía fe Sakura – le sonrió un chica bajita, morena y algo regordeta, Renata creo que era su nombre

- Nadie me tiene fe – aunque sonrió pude ver mi bien la sombra que cruzo por su rostro

- Chicos – llame la atención de todos – hasta ahora han hecho todo perfecto, así que les pido por favor que se comporten, se que mas de algo trajo alguna botella escondida – los mire a todos y vi mas de algún rostro culpable – es inútil que les pida que la boten porque sé que no lo harán, pero cuídense, tengo que reportar todo lo que hagan y van tan bien que no quiero que arruinen todo por alguna estupidez

- ¿Y qué pasa con el tema de las carpas? – Mire a la chica que estaba hablando – supongo que no pueden ser mixtas

- ¿Saben? – Les sonreí a todos cruzándome de brazos – los dejare tener carpas mixtas

Las sonrisas y hasta muestras un poco más eufóricas no se hicieron esperar, era muy agradable ver a tantos jóvenes llenos de alegría.

- Pero con una condición – levante mi dedo índice y todos me pudieron atención expectantes – nada de sexo – iban a replicar así que me apresure a seguir – un solo toqueteo o queja que reciba y les aviso que se pueden ir despidiendo de aprobar esta prueba porque por muchas cosas buenas que hagan eso es algo que no puedo aguantar

- Pero profesor – hablo Dan un chico bastante musculo, de hecho se veía más grande que un alumno de ultimo año - ¿Acaso usted nunca fue joven y tuvo las hormonas alborotadas?

No pude evitar buscar con la mirada a Sakura, trate de no fijarla en ella pero era imposible, palabras similares me había repetido muchas veces, y ahora entendía muy bien el significado de ellas.

- Claro… de hecho aun sé lo que es tener sangre en la venas – no tenia caso tratarlos como niños que no saben nada – pero por eso mismo es que deje embarazada a un chica que fue la peor elección como madre de mi hijo – pase mis manos por mis cabellos para darme animo y seguir hablando – por una sola noche de juerga – volví a levantar mi dedo índice – por querer hacerme el grande cuando no debía, es que cometí el peor error de mi vida al involucrarme con la peor mujer – vi varios rostros expectantes y hasta incrédulos. No quise ver a Sakura – no me malentiendas – me apresure a aclarar – mi hijo es el regalo más preciado que tengo, pero fue él quien tuvo que soportar muchas cosas en su niñez, su madre no estaba lista para serlo y mi hijo pago las consecuencias

- Pero existen los condones – quise fulminar con la vista a Anne

- Claro que existen, pero aun así el riesgo de embarazos y enfermedades esta – apoye los codos en la mesa y me recargue un poco – no quiero que piensen que les digo que no tengan sexo, eso es parte de la naturaleza humana, pero les pido que sean responsables, que se cuiden y cuiden a la otra persona… a ver… ¿Quiénes son novios entre ustedes?

Tres chicos y tres chicas levantaron las manos.

- Bien… ¿Y les gustaría que todos sus compañeros los escuchara mientras están en un momento tan intimo?

Los seis negaron con la cabeza y compartieron unas miradas cómplices.

- Acá hay niños aun – mire al grupo más pequeño que eran chicos de 12 años – y ellos no tienen porque presenciar cosas que aun no son para ellos… no se si se entiende – los mire a todos – no les pido que se queden encerrados sin tomarse un copa o besarse, solo les pido que sean responsables, por ustedes y por el resto… eso también es parte de esta tares, con este viaje queremos que crezcan, que sobrevivan y maduren

- ¿Sabe profesor? – Souji un chico hablo – siempre pensé que usted era uno de esos profesor de ética que son medios raros y amargados – sonrió y yo le sonreí, este era un momento para hablar con sinceridad – pero me alegra saber que no lo es, creo que eso también debemos agradecerlo a este viaje

- Si profe – ahora intervino Renata – es agradable tener una conversación así con alguien mayor que no es familia

- Me alegra que les haya ayudado – me puse de pie – ahora… como hable tanto es que me retiro – les sonreí – ya es tarde y apuesto que tienen alguna mini fiesta organizada

- Yo también me voy – una muy tímida Sakura se puso de pie

- ¿Por qué no te quedas Sakura? – me agrado ver la verdadera preocupación en el rostro de Ami

- Chicos – Sakura suspiro y bajo la vista – yo estoy algo enferma y – enfoco su vista en mi – se a lo que se refiere el profesor Uchiha… he tomado malas decisiones y ahora las estoy apagando – sonrió mientras una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla – así que escúchenlo, él sabe de lo que habla

- ¿Vendrás mañana? – todos estaban mudos, solo Yamasaki se atrevió a romperlo

- Claro – sonrió con más alegría – después de este viaje no los veré en un tiempo así que pienso aprovechar el momento

- Vamos – La anime a que se me acercara – yo te llevare, está un poco oscuro

Me despedí de todos y les di un par de concejos mas, como que apagaran bien el fuego, que dejaran la mayor cantidad de cosas posibles dentro de las cargas, que lavaran todo y no dejaran comida en la intemperie y que se echaran repelente, porque por lo menos yo soy una de las presas preferidas de los malditos bichos, parece que los zancudos me esperan y me comen sin contemplaciones.

Tome una de las linternas que llevaba y comencé a guiar a Sakura por la oscuridad, en el trascurso que nos separábamos del tumulto ninguno dijo nada, yo puse mi mano en su baja espalda y de ahí no la moví.

La había encontrado tan bien cocinando, estaba riendo y contenta, pero ahora parecía decaída y algo deprimida, por lo que estudie en algún momento sobre el síndrome de abstinencia, también involucraba algo de bipolaridad, la persona podía estar alegre y al segundo siguiente llorando a mares.

- ¿Estás bien? – me atreví a murmurar

- Si – me sonrió, aunque a penas y la vi en la oscuridad

- Algo te paso

- Nada… es que solo encontré que todo lo que dijiste es tan cierto que me da rabia no haberme dado cuenta antes – tomo mi mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los míos – no te diré que no te merezco porque eso lo sabes, pero soy demasiado egoísta para dejarte ir –

Se puso de puntillas y beso mi mejillas – así que solo agradezco el que estés conmigo

- ¡Ey! – tome sui rostro entre mis manos. Ya habíamos llegado a su casa y estábamos parados en el pórtico – los dos somos afortunados – sonreímos al mismo tiempo – ahora ve a descansar que mañana tenemos una fantasía que cumplir

Me agache y deje solo un casto beso en sus labios y en sus ojos, Sakura me sonrió y entro a la casa, pero antes de cerrar la puerta se volteo y me mando un beso, fue un gesto muy sencillo pero para mí significo mucho.

Me fui a mi carpa con una enorme sonrisa plantada en el rostro.

En la carpa de los profesores estaban prácticamente todos dormidos, eche una rápida ojeada a mis chicos y a los otros y aunque a un estaban todos despiertos se veía todo bien y sin problemas, decidí acostarme con ropa por cualquier cosa, además estaba helando un poco.

Teníamos una carpa para profesores y profesoras, solo dos docentes por carpa así que estaba bastante cómodo. Mañana llevaría a Sakura a pasear por el bosque y haría todo lo posible por cumplir de la mejor forma su fantasía.

Me dormí y me desperté pensando en Sakura, así que no demore nada en desesperanzarme y levantarme, tome una muda de ropa limpia, mis implementos de aseo y me dirigí al baño químico que habían instalo especialmente para la ocasión, aun era temprano así que no tuve que esperar mucho. Dudaba que los chicos despertaran temprano así que vería si había alguien en pie para avisarles que saldría por un par de horas, dudaba mucho que fueran solo unas horas pero no pensaba decirle que pensaba tardar más.

Dentro de lo posible y de las condiciones con que contábamos me arregle lo mas que pude para que Sakura me viera decente, sonreí ante eso, parecía una nenita vistiéndose bien para su primera cita, pero eran esas cosas las que me alegraban mis días.

Me apresure a la casa de Sakura, al salir de baño me encontré con Anne así que a ella le avise que iría a recorrer los alrededores, menos mal que no pregunto mas ni puso en dudas mis palabras, así que más tranquilo camine hacia mi Sakura.

Llegue hasta la puerta y toque, no había visto la casa por dentro pero me parecía bastante hermosa ya sin verla.

- ¡Sasuke, hola! – me recibió un sonriente Yuzuru

- Hola ¿Cómo estás? – me extendió la mano que no dude en tomar

- Muy bien… venia a buscar a Sakura – no pude evitar mirar por sobre su hombro si venia - ¿Ken?

- ¡Claro!, ella nos dijo que saldrían – miro hacia atrás y le grito a Sakura que bajara – Ken esta lavando los platos, en un momento nos daremos una vuelta por el campamento para ver cómo van las cosos

- Por lo que he visto va todo bien, pero siempre es bueno que vean un rostro que respetan

- Por eso mismo

- ¡Hola! – detrás de Yuzuru salió una Sakura totalmente distinta a lo que estaba acostumbrado a ver

Vestía unos jean vaqueros y una camiseta básica y sencilla, se veía tan normal para su edad que eso la hacía aun más perfecta.

- Estas hermosa – extendí mi mano, la tomo y entrelazo nuestros dedos – hola – no me importo que estuviera su padre, deje un beso en sus labios

- Bueno – nos interrumpió Yuzuru – espero que pasen un lindo día

- Claro papi – Sakura se colgó de él y beso su mejilla

Casi no hablamos, deje que Sakura me guiara por el bosque, no volvimos por el lado del campamento, sino que nos internamos por detrás de la casa, había arboles y flores de todos los tipos, era un bosque natural per cuidado, se veía que no tenia mayor intervención por parte del hombre pero aun así no contaba con la basura típica que se crea en alguna parte natural.

Caminamos por mucho tiempo, ella se encargo de explicarme cómo es que sus padres adquirieron la isla y como es que crearon el campamento para que gente externa pero conocida pudiera disfrutar también de este paraíso terrenal, también me aclaro que la isla tenía una especie de cordón, solo una parte era prestada, la otra era de exclusiva utilidad de los dueños, así que entendí enseguida que nadie nos vería hiciéramos lo que hiciéramos.

No quiero ser mamon pero cuando pequeño mi madre me hizo ver "La laguna azul" y siempre soñé con algo parecido, quizás ese es el sueño de las niñas, pero también el mío, así que la fantasía de Sakura no me parecía tan loca.

Casi me quede sin aliento cuando frente a mí se dejo ver un hermosa laguna, el agua era tan azul que parecía sacada de mis fantasías, mire a Sakura frunciendo el ceño, ¿sería posible que leyera mis pensamientos?

Ella solo me sonrió y se apresuro a quitarse la ropa.

No espero por mi ni nada, se lanzo al agua y se veía todo tan exquisito que no demore en acompañarla, jugamos y chapoteamos por mucho tiempo, estábamos desnudos pero ningún toque fue más allá que del cariño, si nos besamos y abrazamos pero nada más.

- Esto parece sacado de mis sueños – hable cuando ya estábamos tendidos sobre unas mantas que ella se encargo de traer

- ¿La laguna azul? – me miro hacia atrás, la tenia abrazada de tal forma que su espalada quedaba pegada a mi pecho

- Exacto – le bese los labios

- Soy una genio – rio sobre mis labios

- Un genio – la corregí

- No – negó efervescentemente – porque soy mujer – sonreí, no tenia caso rebatirle nada

Nuestros ojos se conectaron y sin perder tiempo nos besamos, pero esta vez era de esos besos que sabía que derivaría en algo mas, era hacer el amor con nuestras lenguas. La suave brisa y los tibios rayos de sol bañaban nuestros desnudos cuerpos mientras nuestras manos comenzaron a explorar al otro, no importaba cuentas veces tuviera a Bella entre mis brazos, siempre que recorría su piel encontraba algo nuevo, y los sentimientos que creía que no podían crecer más, lo hacía, crecía el deseo y crecía mi amor por ella.

La recosté con cuidado en la manta y me puse detrás de ella, había que probar algunas posiciones nuevas y por lo que estuve averiguando, hacia bien hacer mas de una en el acto, así que me acomodo y comencé a besar su cuello, era la cosa más dulce y cálida que había besado, sus gemidos hicieron que mi pene comenzara a dar saltos, estaba libre y necesitado de atención.

- Estas ansioso – movió su rico culito y lo rozo sobre mi erección

- Siempre – succione su cuello tan fuerte que arranque un gritito de ella

- Mmm, me gustas así

No la vi venir, pero sus manos comenzaron a trabajar en mi entrepierna y se lo agradecí profundamente.

- He tenido muchos hombres – ok, esto no era algo que quisiera escuchar – pero ninguno tan grande – dio una larga y prologada caricia a mi polla – y que me pudiera complacer tan bien, supongo que eso pasa cuando se ama

Ok, eso definitivamente era algo que quería escuchar.

Lleve mis manos al frente y tome sus pechos entre mis dedos, estaban tan sensibles y sus pezones erectos y esperando por mi toque, no quise hacerla sufrir así que comencé a darle placer con mis manos, hoy seria mas especial, la llevaría al orgasmo solo con mi miembro.

Hice acopio del factor sorpresa y la penetre por atrás sin siquiera avisarle.

- ¡Mierda Sasuke! – a pesar de todo no demoro en seguirme el ritmo

- Inclínate un poco

La tome de la nuca y la incline, pero al tener su cuello expuesto no demore en morderlo.

- ¡SASUKE!

La posición estaba muy excitante pero no quería que nos corriéramos aun así que la tome de las caderas y la puse en posición "perrito", ella en vez de quejarse elevo su hermoso culito y me ofreció, por supuesto que no demore en volver a hundirme en ella, se veía tan dispuesta y entregada que no pude evitar darle unas pequeñas palmaditas, a penas y quedo roja pero sé que le gusto porque se movía aumentando el placer entre nosotros.

Si hacerlo en una cama, una alfombra y hasta en una puerta era exquisito, hacerlo al aire libre, sintiéndose libre, era otra cosa, era una entrega completa y sin ningún tipo de tapujo de por medio y aunque a pesar de que sabía que no había nadie, la sola idea del voyerismo aumentaba un poco el placer.

- Ya casi – alargo la "i" para indicarme que le faltaba muy poco

Como quería que llegara solo por mis embestidas lleve mis manos a sus pechos y comencé a jugar con ellos, quizás un poco de charla sucia la ayudaría.

- Quiero cogerte las tetas – no tuve que murmurarle, prácticamente se lo grite

- ¡Oh Sasuke! – dejo caer los codos así que no le quedaba nada

- Quiero ver como mi polla te folla esas ricas y enormes tetas que tienes

Deje a un lado cualquier vergüenza y di paso al placer.

- Mierda Sasuke, pediré visitas clínicas todas las semanas

- Si no, entrare por la ventana

Bese su espalada y la sentí apresarme en su interior, se corrió con fuerte gemido y yo la seguí dejándome caer sobre ella.

- Gracias – susurro acomodándose sobre mi pecho – cumpliste mi fantasía

- Y tú la mía – bese su cabeza y la arrope en mis brazos

* * *

><p><strong>Continuaraaa…<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es **copyright** de **Masashi Kishimoto** el uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia **no me pertenec**e, le pertenece a **Joha** quien me ha dado previamente su consentimiento para la adaptación de la menciona historia, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida. Muchas gracias por su atención prestada.

**Advertencias:**AU, OoC, Lenguaje vulgar.

**Rating:**" M+ " Aunque no haya ese rating, yo lo considero así.

**N/A**: Sí, chicas/os! Su servidora ha regresado, les pido disculpas por no actualizar las demás historias que tengo, pero si les soy sincera, mi salud está realmente jodida. Así que ténganme paciencia, terminaré cada una de las historias en proceso que tengo aquí, y en mi otra cuenta que no se si también me siguen, pero de igual forma terminare también con ellas. ¡Eso no lo duden!

_**Enjoy…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 21<strong>

No quería moverme, esto era el paraíso y si me movía sentía que lo dejaría de lado para volver a la realidad, una realidad no del todo mala pero sí que pronto me separaría de mi amor, una realidad que en un par de días se llevaría a Sakura lejos de mí.

Aunque en esa realidad también se que nos enamoraríamos aun mas porque sortearemos las pruebas del destino con mucha fuerza y al final estaríamos juntos.

¿No?

Si, estaba seguro que así seria, ahora ella trabajaría en recuperarse y yo estaría a su lado siempre para cualquier cosa que necesitara.

La sentí removerse en mis brazos pero solo la aferre más a mí.

Sin mirarnos, solo reconociendo nuestros cuerpos con suaves caricias comenzamos a hablar de la vida, ella me pregunto por Ino y yo le conté toda la historia, desde que la conocí hasta la llamada de año nuevo.

El sol aun estaba sobre nosotros así que no debía semas mas allá de la hora de almuerzo y nuestros estómagos lo supieron porque pronto comenzaron a pedir por comida. Menos mal que nos avivamos y trajimos unos emparedados para matar el hambre y no tener que volver tan temprano.

Estaba tranquilo de que Yuzuro y Ken hayan ido al campamento porque sabría que todo estaba bajo control con ellos ahí.

- ¿Qué te dijeron Ken y Yuzuro sobre ella?

Sabía que para Sakura no era un tema fácil pero ella misma quiso hablar sobre la mujer que la había tenido en el vientre, así le decía y se rehusaba rotundamente a llamarla madre, ese era un titulo que se ganaba y Yuuki estaba muy lejos de tenerlo, no la rebatí porque yo no podía estar más de acuerdo con ella, "Madre" no es una palabra para tomarse a la ligera.

- Nada – se encogió de hombros – se que uno de ellos es mi padre y aunque ninguno quiere decirme cual es yo creo que es más que obvio

- Si – yo también lo suponía

Mismo color de ojos, tanto en ella como en Naoi, Yuzuro era el padre de Naoi y Ken el de Sakura, no había necesidad de decirlo para darse cuenta, aunque los dos tenían modales de sus dos padres, los rasgos físicos no eran algo que se pudiera ocultar tan fácilmente.

- Ellos creen que es mejor así además no es como si fuera a crear alguna diferencia en Naoi o en mi

- ¿Y la madre de Naoi? – era algo que hace tiempo me andaba rondando

- Murió – suspiro y comenzó a remover sus manos – ella le dejo una carta, sabía que se iba a morir y le pidió disculpas por haberlo dado y nunca haberlo conocido – me miro hacia arriba y sus ojitos estaban algo húmedos - ¿sabes? – Suspiró – siempre lo envidie, ella si lo quería a él

- No voy a decirte que la perdones o le des alguna oportunidad porque en esto estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, ella te ha hecho mucho daño y es mejor que no se te acerque

- ¿Te digo algo? – tomo mis manos y hizo que rodeara su cintura con más fuerza

- Dime

- Hay algo que no le dije a nadie – no la vi pero sentí que apretó los ojos con mucha fuerza – esta mujer… Yuuki me dijo que consumió drogas y tuvo mucho sexo cuando estaba embaraza, que a pesar de que mis padres la hicieron firmar un contrato ella no lo respeto, me dijo que su escancia era esa, la de una drogadicta ninfómana… yo… - sentí como las lagrimas caían de sus ojos cuando una tibias gotas rozaron mi pecho – ya era todo eso antes de que me lo dijera y no sé cómo pero ella lo supo – se aferro tanto a mi pecho que me llego a enterar sus uñas, pero no me importo – y me dijo que era parte de mi esencia, su herencia… dijo que nunca podría negar lo que ella me lego

- ¡Ey! – La separe de mi hasta que quedo cara a cara conmigo – nada, escúchame bien – la zarandee un poco – nada de lo dijo es cierto, somos maestros de nuestros destino y capitanes de nuestra alma

- Invictus – murmuro en un perfecto latín – invencible – repitió en español – esa frase está escrita en la pared de mi cuarto

- En el mío también

A penas llegu y me instale en mi nueva casa procure hacer mi cuarto acogedor como el que tenía en Londres, así que para no olvidar algunas cosas las plasme en las paredes, algo pequeño y elegante pero que me recordara a donde pertenecía y quien era.

- Somos perfectamente compatibles – rodeo mi cuello y se removió lo justo para hacer que Eddie despertara

La tome de las caderas y la acerque más a mí, nos besamos con mucha pasión y ahínco, era una combinación perfecta entre ser tiernos, románticos y salvajes, era la perfecta combinación que solo nosotros lográbamos.

La recosté y me pose sobre ella, dejando de lado cualquier delicadeza extrema, me aboque a sus pechos y comencé a devorar sus ricos pezones como si la vida se me fuera en ello.

- Me encanto escucharte hablar sucio – tome mis cabellos y me apego mas a ella

- ¿Si? – Saque la lengua y solo roce su pezón – ¿Te gusta verme tan entregado?

- Lo amo… amo como me amas, amo tu rica polla cuando se entierra en mi coño, amo saber que me follas duro y rico pero con amor

La alce de las caderas y la roce con la punta de mi miembro.

- ¿Te pongo duro? – Se removió debajo mío – yo se que te pongo duro, lo sé profesor Uchiha, se que se masturbaba pensando en cómo enterrarse en mi

- Soñaba con tu coño – confesé por fin – soñaba con follarte duro y correrme como nunca, soñaba con tu boca chupándome tan fuerte y duro como nunca antes alguien me lo ha hecho

- ¿Si bebé? – acaricio mis cabellos y lentamente bajo sus manos por mi pecho hasta llegar a mi masculinidad – es que la tienes tan grande y dura que solo con cerrar los ojos me corro

- ¿Y si hago esto?

La penetre de golpe y su grito elevo mi ego unos cuentos escalones, la tome de las piernas y las puse en mis hombros, así tomamos un nuevo ángulos mucho más placentero para los dos.

- Eres… tan putamente vital

- Y tú tan… estrecha… joven y cálida

No demoramos mucho en alcanzar nuestro orgasmo porque estábamos demasiado calientes los dos como para durar mucho mas, era rico sexo, hacer el amor con pasión y amor, era placer puro y solo nuestro.

.

.

.

- Sera mejor que te deje en tu casa – ya íbamos acercando a la casa de Sakura – yo tengo que volver al campamento

- Lo sé pero – me miro y puso los ojos que pone cuando quiere algo – seguramente mis papas hicieron la cena y yo pensé que

- ¿Quieres invitar a tu novio a cenar con tus padres?

Solo cuando vi su rostro sin ninguna expresión es que escuche mis palabras.

¿Acaba de decirnos novios?

O sea, para mi Sakura era mucho más por eso, y tampoco es como si ella me fuera a presentar a sus amigos de 17 años como su novio de 38 años.

- ¿Somos novios? – el rubor en sus mejillas era simplemente adorable

- Somos mucho más que eso – la tome de la cintura y la eleve para que quedara a mi altura – nosotros siempre seremos más que novios, somos almas gemelas… pero mientras existe alguna definición para lo nuestro… ¿Somos novios? – la mire a los ojos haciendo buen contacto visual

- Lo somos – me rodeo el cuello – por ahora – agrego

La baje y tome de la mano.

Caminamos hacia su casa y como ella lo predijo sus padres tenían preparada la cena, una exquisita pechuga de pollo rellana con un puré de zapallo, todo demasiado rico y perfecto para la ocasión.

Comimos y conversamos muy amenamente, me contaron que Naoi andaba de viaje tratando de adquirir unos nuevos hoteles a su compañía, por lo que pude apreciar Yuzuro y Ken tenían todas las esperanzas de que Sakura quisiera seguir una carrera propia para hacerse cargo del colegio, yo no sabía pero el Elite Way School había sido fundada por los padres de Yuzuro hace ya varios años y ellos se lo había pasado a su hijo cuando este formalizo su relación con Ken.

- Fue una hermosa ceremonia, simbólica por supuesto – agrego Ken – nuestros padres estaban muy contentos y aunque les costó un poco aceptaron muy bien nuestra decisión de formar una familia juntos – tomo la mano de Yuzuro por sobre la mesa – el amor es algo que solo llega una vez y hay que vivirlo por eso queremos que sepan que tienen todo nuestros apoyo

- Cuando nos "casamos" – Yuzuro hizo las comillas en el aire – muchos se opusieron, pero aun así preparamos una boda como cualquier otra, ambos con trajes negros en una simbólica capilla llena de flores, con un piano de fondo y todos nuestros seres queridos compartiendo nuestra felicidad

- Es muy lindo que hayan podido demostrar su amor ante todos – hable

- No importa el sexo ni la edad, ni nada, lo único que importa a la hora de amar es eso… amar – me sonrió Ken

- Así que – interrumpió Yuzuro – queremos que sepan que si se quieren casar…

- ¡Padre! – casi chillo Sakura – aun estamos recién empezando, yo tengo que ir a la clínica y después que ir a la Universidad así que por favor – los miro a ambos – les pido que no nos apuren

- ¡Pero quiero nietos! – se quejo Ken

- ¡Tengo 17! – le refuto su hija

- Una pregunta – me atreví a intervenir - ¿Dónde está la clínica – tome la mano de Sakura y la apreté con fuerza

- Cerca, la quisimos cerca de nosotros – aclaro Yuzuro

- ¿Podre ir a verla?

- ¡Por supuesto! – Chillo Ken – tiene hasta cuarto privado así que también podrán estar juntos – movió las cejas y entendí enseguida lo que quiso decir

- Ok – les sonreí

Esta familia era todo un caso, estar con ellos me llenada de alegría y vida, mis padres están tan viejos que mis reuniones con ellos son solo para recordarme como cague mi vida al conocer a Ino, eso lo sé, pero ya han pasado más de 20 años y no creo que sea prudente seguir recordándomelo.

Me encantaría ver la cara de Fugaku y Mikoto cuando les presente a mi novia de 17 años, seguramente me renegaran y echaran de familia, solo de pensarlo me da risa, sus rostros y su moral es algo digno de ver.

- Creo que ya es hora de irme, quiero ver a los chicos antes de acostarme – me levante de la mesa – estaba todo exquisito

- Gracias – me sonrió Ken

- Te voy a dejar a la puerta

Me despedí de ambos y tome de la mano a mi novia para que me guiara hasta la puerta, cruzamos el umbral hasta quedar nuevamente a la intemperie, ya había caído la noche y el cielo estaba estrellado, una hermosa y llena luna era el broche de oro ante tan hermoso paisaje.

Tome a Sakura de la cintura y la abrace con fuerza, pegue su frente a la mía y la vi a los ojos.

- Te amo novia mía

- Igualmente novio mío

Nos sonreímos y juntamos nuestros labios en un casto beso.

La vi entrar a la casa y seguí mi camino hacia el campamento, cuando llegue ya estaban ordenando todo lo que habían ensuciado para la cena.

Me preguntaron donde anduve todo el día y les dije que de excursión, quizás era una excusa muy barata y algo tonta pero ya había escuchado a más profesores decir que querían recorrer la isla antes de irse así que ninguno dudo de mis palabras en ningún momento.

Los ayude a ordenar un poco las cosas y aguardar el resto en las carpas, están demasiado organizados así que creo que todos se ganarían un buen 10 por esta actividad, después de todo un 10 le sirve a cualquiera.

Mas de alguno me pregunto por Sakura y para ser un poco sincero les dije que venía de su casa, que la había ido a ver y que estaba bastante bien, me dio algo de pena ver como Yamasaki hablaba de ella, se notaba que su amor por mi novia era sincero, pero lamentablemente no podría dejarla para que estuviera con nadie más que conmigo.

Me despedí de todos y me encamine hacia los baños para lavarme los dientes, ya sentía los hilos del pollo molestándome, menos mal que me avive y traje mi seda dental, la rebusque entre mis cosas pero no aparecía, me agache para buscarla con mayor calma y por fin la encontré, sonriente me levante pero ante mi apareció una figura.

- ¿Así que esta de novio con Sakura?

**Continuara…**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer**: Naruto es copyright del famoso y talentoso Masashi Kishimoto (Kishi-sempai). El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia **no me pertenece**, le pertenece a **JOHA** cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

**Advertencias**: AU, OoC, Lenguaje vulgar.

**Rating:** " M+ " Aunque no haya ese rating, yo lo considero así.

**N/A: **Sí, chicas/os! Su servidora ha regresado, les pido disculpas por no actualizar las demás historias que tengo, pero si les soy sincera, mi salud está realmente jodida. Así que ténganme paciencia, terminaré cada una de las historias en proceso que tengo aquí, y en mi otra cuenta que no se si también me siguen, pero de igual forma terminare también con ellas. ¡Eso no lo duden!

**Capítulo 22**

* * *

><p>- Si<p>

Sabía que no tenía caso negarlo y sinceramente no me interesaba.

Esta era una nueva etapa, bueno, tampoco iría por el colegio gritando que estaba en una relación, relación con besos y sexo, con una de mis alumnas porque a pesar de todo aún hay gente que no entiende esas cosas.

¡Dios!

Si yo mismo era uno de esos trogloditas retrogradas que creen que el amor solo de manifiesta de la forma convencional, que equivocado estaba.

La mire y espere su reacción, quizás una muesca de asco o una arcada, quizás hasta una cachetada por pervertido y pedófilo.

Pero no, no llego nada eso, en su lugar recibí una enorme sonrisa que a leguas reflejaba la sinceridad de Ami.

- Le hace bien – suspiro – ella ha pasado por mucho, no somos amigas ni nada – bajo la mirada y a pesar de la oscuridad nocturna vi como removía inquieta sus manos – yo perdí a una hermana así ¿sabe? – levanto la vista y sus ojos estaban a punto de estar en un llanto – Naomi era como Sakura, le gustaban muchos los excesos, drogas, alcohol, sexo, lo que fuera – por la forma en que se movió su cuerpo y cambio su voz supe que ya no podía controlar el llanto – un día mi mamá la encontró ahogada en su vómito, había mezclado pastillas con alcohol – con sus manos seco las lágrimas que comenzaron a caerle – no fue un accidente pero tampoco estamos seguros que haya sido suicidio, lo único que sé es que mi hermana está muerta, murió solo con 18 años, ni siquiera había terminado el colegio… ella creía haber vivido mucho pero en realidad no vivió nada

Un silencio ensordecedor pero para nada incomodo se interpuso entre nosotros, no sabía si lo correcto era abrazarla o no, pero cuando la sentí sobrecogerse un poco más, no lo dude y acorte la distancia para reconfortarla en un abrazo, me sentí mal, no sentí lastima por ella, era un sentimiento extraño, un sentimiento sobre que algo como lo que le paso a la hermana de Ami le pudiera pasar a Sakura o a mi hijo, y sé que si algo así le pasara a cualquiera de ellos yo simplemente me moriría.

Mantuve mis distancias en el abrazo porque quizás para ella no era muy cómodo que tuviéramos esta clase de contacto, primero porque era su profesor y segundo porque lo quisiera o no me estaba acostando con una adolecente y eso no era bien visto ante los ojos de cualquiera.

Le dije las palabras de aliento que he aprendido a lo largo de mi vida y otras que he estudiado de libros, pero sé que los "todo está bien", "por algo pasan las cosas" o cualquier cosa por el estilo, no herían que su hermana volviera ni que el dolor se fuera. Ami me agradeció mis palabras y aunque fue poco, pude notar como su dolor disminuyo un poco.

- ¿Cómo supiste que estoy con ella? – murmure sin soltarla

- Los vi – se separó de mi – quería saber cómo estaba

- Eres una buena amiga, Sakura necesitaba una amiga como tú – me sonrió algo más contenta

Nos miramos unos segundos más antes que Ami hablara, "Eres bueno para ella, si alguien no entiende esto es solo alguien que no sabe lo que es amar" susurro esas palabras y se fue, pude verla entrar al baño, quizás aún necesitaba un tiempo a solas.

Quizás este mundo no estaba tan jodido como todos pensamos, después de todo las pocas personas que se han enterado de mi relación con Sakura no se han horrorizado ni me han apedreado en la calle, al contrario me han apoyado y de la mejor manera.

Sinceramente este mundo sería mucho mejor si la gente no rechazara tan fácilmente las cosas que a sus ojos son distintas, ahora me da más que rabia saber que yo era uno de ellos.

.

.

.

Ya habían pasado un par de días desde que llegamos, mañana temprano partiríamos y yo ayer no pude ir a ver a akura, hicimos un par de actividades en grupos, clases contra clases, no ganamos pero salimos en segundo lugar.

La actividad consistía en una especia de triatlón, una carrera a pie, trepar una cuerda y por ultimo nadar, los chicos se unieron aún más con estas actividades y también lo hicieron con chicos más pequeños.

En la etapa de correr llegamos primeros, entre ellos mismos eligieron que corriera Anne ya que era la más liviana y rápida, nos regaló una muy buena ventaja, pero para la parte de la cuerda elegimos a un chico llamado Souma que pensamos sería mejor gracias a sus fuertes brazos, pero no consideramos que su peso podría hacer que la cuerda cediera y eso mismo paso, la cuerda se cortó y por determinación del juez, o sea, Ken, tuvimos que esperar a que todos ya hubieran escalado para poder seguir con la tercera etapa. Ami nado, no sabía pero era muy buena nadadora, cuando llego a la meta y se devolvió tenía que todo el curso correr y tocar una campana, todos juntos, pero gracias al tiempo perdido en la cuerda fue que los chicos de segundo año nos ganaron.

Hubieron gritos, peleas y el más perjudicado fue Souma, claro que cuando se calmaron entendieron que en realidad fue culpa de todos y nadie a la vez, agradecí enormemente no tener que intervenir entre ellos.

Después de la competencia Ken y Yuzuru reunieron a todo el profesorado a un lado.

- Profesores – comenzó a hablar Ken – solo queremos hacerle una pregunta… ¿Creen que esta actividad les sirvió a los chicos?

Solo los profesores encargados de algunos cursos más pequeños tuvieron un par de quejas, pero en general y para sorpresa de todos, esta actividad si había servido, no venía al caso decir que la noche anterior había encontrado a Anne haciéndole una mamada a Diego, un chico un par de años más chico que ella, les hable y él entendió a la perfección la situación, en cambio ella me ofreció sexo a mí a cambio de mi silencio, le hable y aunque fui duro con mis palabras sobre embarazos, enfermedades y reputación no creo haberle influenciado mucho, ella era una de esas chicas que aún no encontraba su norte en la vida y no tenía caso insistir cuando estaba consciente de lo que estaba bien y mal.

Por ella no perjudicaría lo bien que había estado este viaje y tampoco lo haría para que no se supiera, Diego salió muy nervioso y estaba seguro que no diría nada, yo tampoco, no quería que le dijeran "zorra" por los pasillos, sabía que después se arrepentiría y la daría la oportunidad de que lo hiciera.

La reunión termino demasiado rápido, y todos, sin excepción alabamos de sobremanera la idea de que se realizara este viaje, ya todos estaban guardando las cosas solo querían las carpas que se guardarían mañana.

- Ken… ¿Sakura está en la casa? – necesitaba verla con urgencia

- Si – no necesite nada más para saber que había algo mal

- ¿Qué pasa?

- No se sentía muy bien – agradecí no tener que sonsacarle la información

- Voy a verla

Ni siquiera lo deje replicar, quizás no quería estar sola y era justo como estaba, así que apure el paso y cuando vi como la puerta estaba frente a mi respire más relajado, ya Sakura me había dicho sobre una llave secreta así que no perdí tiempo en tocar el timbre, saque la llave de debajo de una maceta y entre.

En cuanto puse un pie dentro de la casa supe que algo anda mal, todo estaba demasiado silencio para que hubiera alguien, quizás Sakura había salido y estaba durmiendo, decidí verificar que no estuviera por ningún lugar de la casa antes de buscarla afuera.

Subí hasta el que me había dicho era su cuarto pero cuando abrí la puerta note que estaba vacía, algo dentro mío me hizo entrar, así lo hice pero no había rastro de ella, iba saliendo cuando me percate que la puerta del baño estaba entreabierta, con pasos temerosos y el corazón latiéndome a mil me acerque, sabía que algo estaba mal y esperaba que fuera lo menos malo posible.

No, me equivoqué, esto era lo más malo posible.

Mi corazón se detuve, en el frio suelo desmayada, blanca y con restos de vómitos estaba Sakura, no pude evitar que la conversación con Ami y la descripción de lo que le paso a su hermana viniera a mí.

Iba a explotar y caer derrotado al piso, peor no podía hacerlo, respire y cerré los ojos por un par de segundos.

Con pasos temerosos me acerque a mi novia, respiraba, de eso me percate enseguida, estaba helada pero caliente a la vez, con fiebre y tercianas, la levante con mucho cuidado y la sostuve un momento mientras la trataba de limpiar con una toalla, era poco vomito el que tenía, antes de salir del baño escanee el lugar y no note nada cerca, ni algo cortante, ni un frasco de pastillas, nada.

Con mis manos aun templando la repose en su cama.

La mire y trate de controlarme antes de hacer cualquier cosa, estaba tendida en la cama y a penas y la sentía respirar, no pensé en buscar ayuda ni nada, solo atine a recostarme a su lado y abrazarla, ella poco a poco comenzó a removerse, como reconociéndome.

Pasaron un par de minutos, comprobé su pulso y supe que ante todo estaba bien así que me quede ahí con ella, sin darme cuenta sentí como su mano acariciaba su rostro, mis ojos estaban cerrados pero inmediatamente los abrí, sus ojos rojos y llorosos me miraban.

- Estoy bien – murmuro

- No

No me había dado cuenta pero cuando escuche mi voz supe que estaba llorando, mis mejillas no tardaron en mojarse por completo y yo solo pude abrazar a la chica que tenía a mi lado.

- Es el síndrome – murmuro en mi cuello – sentí como una voz hablaba en mi cabeza pidiéndome cualquier cosa – sollozo solo un poquito, admire mucho su entereza – pero yo me negué… pensé en mis padres – se separó un poco de mí y me miro a los ojos – pensé en ti y pude resistir

- Tú puedes hacer esto amor

La volví a abrazar pero estaba vez también bese sus labios, necesitaba sentirla real y conmigo.

- No sé – se rompió y me apretó con fuerza – cuesta mucho

- No amor – sobe con cuidado su espalda – podrás con esto, yo lo se

- Es difícil

- No estás sola, tus padres, tu hermano, tus amigos y yo estamos contigo

- No tengo amigos – la vi bien y supe que ella creía eso

- Si tienes – despeje su rostro de su cabello – tienes a Daisuke y tienes a Ami

- ¿Ami? – se veía confundida

- Ella es buena y quiere ser tu amiga

- Si, es buena

Nos quedamos en silencio y supe que nuestro tiempo se estaba acabando, tome aire un par de veces antes de hablar, esto era demasiado difícil y dolía como la mierda.

- Amor – nuevamente mi voz se quebró – lo siento pero debes internarte lo antes posible

- Lo sé – también estaba llorando – pero no sé si podré resistir, todo es tan difícil

- Podrás y yo estaré contigo – la separe un poco y me puse de pie – llamare a tus padres para que preparen el helicóptero

Me gire sin mirarla porque no quería arrepentirme, esto era lo mejor, pero era difícil resistir para los dos.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…<strong>

**¿Les gusto? Si les gusto déjenme un hermoso y sensual RR para saber que les gusta :) **

**Aquí les dejo mi página oficial de facebook me alegrarían mucho el que me regalen un like **

** www . facebook pages / Escritora – de – fanffiction – BetsyUchiha – Song – Hyo – Wook - / 120984851287936?ref=hl**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer**: Naruto es copyright del famoso y talentoso Masashi Kishimoto (Kishi-sempai). El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia **no me pertenece**, le pertenece a **JOHA** cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

**Advertencias**: AU, OoC, Lenguaje vulgar.

**Rating:** " M+ " Aunque no haya ese rating, yo lo considero así.

**N/A: **Sí, chicas/os! Su servidora ha regresado, les pido disculpas por no actualizar las demás historias que tengo, pero si les soy sincera, mi salud está realmente jodida. Así que ténganme paciencia, terminaré cada una de las historias en proceso que tengo aquí, y en mi otra cuenta que no se si también me siguen, pero de igual forma terminare también con ellas. ¡Eso no lo duden!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 23<strong>

Todo paso demasiado rápido, corrí hacia donde estaban Yuzuro y Ken, ya venían en dirección a su casa así que nos encontramos a medio camino, pareciera que el cielo se puso acorde al momento porque un frio viento soplo moviendo nuestros cabellos en cuanto quede frente a ellos.

No necesite decir nada más que "Sakura" para que me entendieran, no me dejaron explicar, mientras entraban corriendo es que alcance decirles que tendrían que preparar el helicóptero. Yuzuro se detuvo a mitad de la escalera y corrió a buscar su teléfono, solo gruño tres palabras y corto, no quise entrar porque supuse que era un momento intimo entre familia y sinceramente ver a Sakura tan débil no era mi mejor imagen, ella era alegre, jodida, sin pelos en la lengua, ella no era como estaba, pero iba a recuperarse.

- Sasuke – abrí los ojos de golpe al encontrarme con Ken frente a mí – el helicóptero estará listo en una hora, ya llamamos a la clínica y nos vamos a ir directo allá

¿O sea que me quedaba una hora para estar con mi novia?

Volví a cerrar los ojos y respire antes de hablar.

- ¿Puedo pasar a verla?

- Es lo único que quiere – sonreí ante eso – pero Sasuke… - tomo mi brazo antes de que me girara – necesito preguntarte algo importante

- Pregunta

- ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

- ¿Cómo?

- En el helicóptero – hablo – creo que a Sakura le hará muy bien que estés ahí cuando se interne… - respiro y vi sus ojos aguarse de un momento a otro – recién hable con la doctora y me explico que muchos pacientes sufren de cierta histeria en el momento que se quedan solos, es la peor parte – respiro hondo para poder seguir hablando – me pregunto que si tenía novio así que le dije que sí y me recomendó que estuviera ahí… seguramente tu no…

- ¡Claro que iré!

No podía tener dudas sobre eso, Sakura era lo más importante ahora.

- Solo que no sé cómo lo hare con el curso… debía ir con ellos en el autobús

- No importa – se encogió de hombros – Yuzuro fue a pedirle a la señora Senju que fuera con ellos, sé que nos apresuramos una respuesta pero estamos cortos de tiempo

- Estuvo bien – era verdad, no había mucho tiempo – iré a buscar mis cosas pero primer quiero ver a Sakura

- Bien

Me apresure a la puerta y tome el pomo pero recordé un punto importante, así que llame a Ken antes de que se alejara.

- ¿Qué digo si me preguntan por qué voy con ustedes?

- Lo que quieras

- Van a haber rumores – aclare, sabía muy bien que eso era más que obvio

- Nuestro colegio no tiene ningún reglamento interno en cuanto a las relaciones interpersonales así que es tu decisión – se encogió de hombros – a nosotros lo único que nos importa es la salud de Sakura

Le sonreí y entre, ya pensaría en algo, tampoco es que quería causarles problemas, sabía muy bien cómo eran algunos padres, incluso estoy seguro que algunos sacarían a sus hijos del colegio si supieran que un profesor mantiene una relación con una alumna y que más encima los dueños del colegio están de acuerdo.

Mire todo a mi alrededor y pese a que todo estaba tal cual lo había dejado me alegre de ver mucho más color en las mejillas de Sakura, las cortinas estaban corridas y dejaban entrar una pequeña ráfaga de luz, supuse que para ella el sol no era su prioridad. Sin quererlo dirigí mi vista al baño y un frio recorrió mi columna, la puerta estaba cerrada y eso fue mejor, aunque nunca podría borrar de mi mente la vista de Sakura desmayada en el suelo.

Una gran maleta con un bolso pequeño estaban apostados junto a la cama, Sakura solo me veía sin siquiera moverse, supuse que con verme le bastaba pero a mí no, así que me acerque hasta que quede frente a la cama.

- Te ves mucho mejor – quizás no era lo más inteligente para decir pero conociéndola supuse que eso le subiría el estado anímico

- Lo sé – se removió un poco mientras me sonreí

- Voy a irme contigo

- También lo sé – se corrió un poco y palmeo el lugar junto a ella en la cama

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – me recosté a su lado e inmediatamente atraje su cuerpo al mío y comencé a acariciar sus cabellos

- Porque me amas – ame el sonido tan seguro de su voz – y sé que mis padres también se aman y ellos hacen cosas como estas – me sentí encogerse de hombros – de chiquita que sé que cuando se ama uno es capaz de cualquier cosa por la persona amada

- Eres maravillosa Sakura Haruno, por supuesto que te amo y que estaré contigo siempre que lo necesites

- Cuando salga lo más probable es que ya sea hora de irme a la Universidad

- ¿Y has pensado en que quieres estudiar? –

- No, pero creo que este tiempo me servirá para pensar en muchas cosas

- Sakura, si en este tiempo decides que quieres cosas distintas en tu vida – un nudo se formó en mi garganta, las palabras no querían salir – yo sabré entenderlo

- No te hagas el victimo Sasuke Uchiha – me sonrió mientras me daba un leve empujón – sabes que nunca dejare de amarte

- Lo sé – besé el tope de su cabeza

Estaba aún un poco débil así que espere a que dormitara para levantarme.

Me costó un poco dejarla pero solo fueron unos minutos mientras iba a guardar mis cosas.

No sé bien que guarde, de hecho creo que deje un par de cosas y si encuentro algún brasier entre mis cosas no me sorprendería porque guarde demasiado deprisa.

De entre mis cosas saque mi celular para llamar a mi hijo, lo había llamado para saber cómo estaba un par de veces y pude darme cuenta que estaba feliz de tener unos días para él, aunque no le agrado nada saber que su "madrastra", como tenía la costumbre de decirle a Sakura, estaba tan mal, le pedí que hiciera un par de arreglos por mí y corte para apresurarme, tiempo no era algo que nos sobrara en estos momentos.

La señora Senju me vio en mi estado un tanto acelerado y se apresuró a acercarse a mí, aquí venia mi explicación me dije antes de comenzar a hablar. Le comente que Yuzuro y Ken me necesitaban por una emergencia personal y que me iría con ellos, ya habían hablado con ella para que acompañara a mi curso así que solo estaba confirmando, aunque a mí me dio la impresión que no nos creyó del todo y que estaba buscando alguna fisura en mi historia, no le di más detalles que el de la emergencia porque tampoco me hacía gracia negar a mi novia.

Después de dejar a la señora Senju fui a donde estaban los chicos de mi curso, algunos ni se percataron de lo que les decía pero a otros les hizo mucha curiosidad, aun mas cuando supieron que me iba con Yuzuro, Ken y Sakura, solo Ami capto en realidad, o muy cerca de ella, lo que en verdad pasaba.

- Chicos, solo quiero decirles algo – los mire a todos y obtuve una completa atención – lo hicieron muy bien, estoy muy orgulloso de que hayan aprovechado esta oportunidad, no cualquier joven la tienen, así que pueden sentirse orgullosos de ustedes mismos también

Solo les sonreí y me gire, poco a poco deje atrás el ruido del campamento y encontré el camino a casa de Sakura. El sonido de los pájaros se perdió con el sonar del helicóptero que estaba ya listo y con su hélice girando un poco.

Todos estaban afuera, aunque sabía que Sakura era capaz de sostenerse por su misma, vi como sus padres la tenían cada uno afirmada de un brazo, en cuanto me vio se soltó de ellos y corrió a mi encuentro, iba a echar de menos este lugar pero creo que podríamos volver otras vez sin tantos problemas de por medio.

- Vamos – tomo su mano y ella inmediatamente apretó la mía

Tome mi bolso en una mano y nos encaminamos al helicóptero, los padres de mi novia ya estaban adentro así que esto era todo.

- ¡Sakura!

Ambos nos giramos al escuchar como una voz nos llamaba, sonreí enormemente al saber quién era, sabía que esto a Sakura le iba a sorprender pero también le iba a hacer bien.

- ¿Ami? – frunció el ceño y apretó un poco su agarre en mi mano

- Lo siento – tomo un poco de aire en cuanto llego a nuestro lado, era evidente que había venido corriendo – pero quería decirte algo

- Yo… - mi novia raudamente soltó mi mano cuando vio la mirada de Ami posarse en nuestra unión

- Lo sé – le sonrió y me miro – hable con tu novio – me apunto con un dedo provocando un jadeo en mi novia – y créanme que los entiendo… bueno, ya Sasuke te explicara después porque pero quiero que sepas que podrás contar conmigo para lo que quieras – sus ojos automáticamente se pusieron serios y profundos – quiero que puedas encontrar una amiga en mi

- Yo…

- Solo cuídate

- Lo hare – sentí demasiado automática su contestación

- ¿Puedo ir a verte en algún momento?

Sakura mi miro y yo le sonreí, esto estaba bien, y supe que también lo vio así.

- Me gustaría mucho – esa respuesta sí que la sentí mucho más sincera

Se apresuró a Sakura y la abrazo, fue corto peor note que intenso, en cuanto se separaron Ami se alejó dejando a mi novia algo más que confundida.

- Vamos – la tironee un poco – el helicóptero ya se va, en el viaje te explico todo

.

.

.

No sé si fue la mejor idea, pero en cuanto le comencé a contar la historia de la hermana de Ami a Sakura, Naomi, su semblante cambio, quedo muda y con la vista fija en la ventanilla, yo hice lo único que podía y me dedique a abrazarla.

Yuzuro había pedido los permisos correspondientes y el helicóptero aterrizaría en una pista especial que tenía la clínica así que el viaje duraría un poco más de una hora.

Los casi imperceptibles ronquidos de Sakura me indicaron que estaba durmiendo así que cuide de su sueño. Aproveche un poco el momento de mirar todo a mi alrededor el helicóptero era bastante más amplio de lo que pensé que podía ser uno, mi papá tenía una avioneta pero nunca me he subido, quizás porque nuestra relación nunca lo permitió así.

Delante de nosotros iban Ken y Yuzuro, abrazados y ambos con su vista perdida en mi dormida novia, todos estábamos pensando en lo mismo, no era necesario decir en qué.

Llegamos y sentí mariposas en mi estómago, pero para nada de emoción, eran de nervios puros.

- Sakura– la removí un poco – ya llegamos

- Bien – tomo una enorme bocanada de aire y me sonrió – vamos

Tomo mi mano dándome una sonrisa, que me pareció mucho más sincera que la que yo le di.

Yuzuro se apresuró a la dirección mientras nosotros sacábamos nuestras cosas.

- No alcanzamos a traer todas tus cosas – gimoteo Ken – pero te juro que mañana tendrás todo lo que necesites

- Esta bien papá – soltó un poco mi mano y abrazo a su padre – estaré bien… volveré pronto a casa… te lo juro

Ken la apretó con fuerza y ambos soltaron un par de lágrimas.

Quise darles algo de privacidad y me gire a ver el lugar, no parecía para nada un centro de rehabilitación, el espacio era enorme, muchas áreas verdes, varias bancas y a lo lejos pude ver una piscina, creo que era como esos centros a los que se internan los famosos. Por lo menos de deprimente tenía poco así que eso ayudaría mucho.

En los jardines vi varios grupos de personas y ninguno andaba con batas ni nada por el estilo, todos con sus ropas comunes. Comenzamos a avanzar y a medida que nos acercábamos me percate que el lugar tenía mucha pinta de resort.

- Parece que te vienes de vacaciones – quise bromear un poco

- Espero que tengan sauna – me molesto

- Jacuzzi – le guiñe un ojo

- Pero en mi cuarto – se acercó a susurrármelo – nunca lo hemos hecho en uno

- Siempre hay una primera vez

Abrace a Sakura y Yuzuro junto a una doctora nos guiaron al cuarto de Sakura.

- Ustedes debe ser el novio de Sakura – tendió su mano y no dude en tomarla – yo soy Nanami Okio, la doctora de Sakura

- Mucho gusto

En cuanto toque su piel la deje, no me gustó mucho la forma en que me miro, así que volví a fijar mi visto en mi novio.

- Vamos Sakura

Nanami nos alentó a seguir y pronto estuvimos frente a su cuarto. Abrieron la puerta y sonreí con ganas al ver el rostro de emoción de Sakura.

- ¿Qué… es esto?

- Esto es para que te sientas en casa

- Y mira que me costo

Todos giramos nuestras vistas a Daisuke que estaba sucio y se notaba que cansado.

- Gracias hijo – palmee su hombro

- ¿Tú hiciste esto Sasuke?

En realidad se lo había pedido a mi hijo, porque quería que Sakura se sintiera un poco más familiarizada con su cuarto, algo más que cuatro paredes blancas. Por eso se me ocurrió que le haría bien tener su colcha de cama y un par de sus fotos, no era mucho, pero espero que le hiciera bien.

- Solo le di una orden a mi hijo – le guiñe un ojo – si es que quiere salir los fin de semana

Todos rieron por mi respuesta, el ambiente rápidamente de aligero, claro hasta que vi la mirada que me dio la doctora Nanami Okio.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…<strong>

**¿Les gusto? Si les gusto déjenme un hermoso y sensual RR para saber que les gusta :)**

**Aquí les dejo mi página oficial de facebook me alegrarían mucho el que me regalen un like**

**www . facebook pages / Escritora – de – fanffiction – BetsyUchiha – Song – Hyo – Wook - / 120984851287936?ref=hl**


End file.
